


Signs of Winter

by littlereadingetsor



Series: Shining Ambitions veiled in Dust - Sequel [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Violence, Continuation, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Shining Ambitions veiled in Dust, Sickness, Steampunk, artist noct, barista iggy, because I just couldn't let that ending go, burning harm, knife threats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 78,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlereadingetsor/pseuds/littlereadingetsor
Summary: Insomnia is built on the smoke of its factories, here in this time where the city is ever growing. Within the walls of one restaurant does Ignis go about his daily life tending to his bar, as well as talking Chief Officer Amicitia out of his drinking bouts with the help of Prompto, his energetic recruit. The life he holds with one important person brings about many changes that will never be forgotten. They are unveiled only by the promise of a future - one they will make their own.





	1. Signs of Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HisGlasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisGlasses/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shining Ambitions veiled in Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094563) by [HisGlasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisGlasses/pseuds/HisGlasses). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One small world, one big reflection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who have already had the privileged to read the original 'SAviD', I thank you for stopping here to my attempt at picking up right after the final words of chapter 26. I suppose I'm a ding-dong sucker for that slow build and now I'm taking a shot at finding the pickup point. I encourage you to read the original if not already just to experience the exact work that inspired this mess. I'm happy to say that this experiment was well worth the indulgence! I thank the rightful author for their personal permission to allow this. I hope either way, it still means something worthwhile for others as it has for me.
> 
> I plan on keeping this continuation in a 6 chapter limit (surely this won't change?!). Thank you again, and please enjoy~

A luminous morning dawned the streets of Insomnia. The soft golden glow of the sunrise lit up the scattered city buildings of the infamous capital and cast tender shadows along its traces. Sounds of stray song birds chirped just outside the window of one lone corner restaurant. Within the confinements of these walls and floors did but one sole bartender shift in his sheets. The man turned over, causing a stir that creaked the bedframe. He laced the back of his wrist across his forehead as if to wipe away the sluggishness still present at the corners of his eyes. An ever-ticking clock in his bedroom told him that it was quite early still, and yet this hadn’t bothered him. As much as it may have in the months before, today in particular was a special occasion. Thankfully for this gentleman, his premature stirring was a wonderful sign. On this day of all days, he felt lighter than the sunrays creeping under the cracks of his open doorway.

_A beautiful day is ahead._

Ignis grabbed for his glasses off the nightstand just to his right. Groggy as he was, and with a painful stretch, he made certain the lenses were spotless before running the temples behind his ears then nudged the bridge into place on his nose. Next, he rose to his feet. There was an optimistic air around him that evoked the sincerest of smiles. Steadily, he made his way towards the restroom – a regular routine of his. How he had managed to steal reasonable rest in the few hours he’d snagged for sleep he did not question, though grateful he indeed was. He was already eagerly looking forward to tasting a morning’s refreshing cup of coffee. Nothing like the anticipation of a mouthful of joe to flood the buds of his tongue. It would do plenty to suffice for the long hours in the future.

The cries of the floorboards squeaked beneath his feet as he strode. He carried himself with confidence, dragging his feet not once. Perhaps, he thought as he entered his little blue bathroom and faced his reflection above the sink, his body might rebel against the energy of his mind. Maybe he wouldn’t be able to keep up with himself by late evening. That was no reason to be discouraged. There was a joy glowing on the inside; he couldn’t ignore that. It would only be a waste to look down at it that way.

Carefully, he lifted his razor to tame the stubble he’d acquired over the last week. A clean shave would do him well. As he gazed into the mirror, Ignis noticed that there was a peculiar shimmer in his eyes. _Fascinating._ Until recently, he would have believed there was someone else standing in the way of the glass. He grinned happily from seeing evidence of improvement in his appearance. All of his features looked to be in better health and it aided to laugh a little at the charm of his white toothed smirk. These years at the Libra Elementia had been very kind to him. It was thanks to those who paid patronage to the restaurant that kept him in stable place, here, where things were more privileged than in his past. Once his shave was done (clear of any pesky nicks), he could properly dress to serve those customers again. He chose a handsome selection from his wardrobe, cladding himself in a smooth button up top, sleek suited bottoms and his beloved suspenders. He completed the look with a smear of scented hair gel which he used to style the shape of his fringe into a flawless figure.

Ignis stood back to scan himself over. “I daresay, Mr. Scientia, you’ve got yourself looking downright fine.” Had anyone heard him say such things, it may have made him feel silly. It was alright; it was all in good spirit.

Downstairs on the ground floor was the storage where he paused while adjusting the buttons of his sleeve cuffs to check the pile of letters left atop the shelf. A couple of stamped envelopes ready to be sent in response to his dear uncle Delano laid on the surface. Several papers preserved from Prompto’s personal address, among stray blank sheets rested beside them. The personal pages held a strong value over Ignis’ heart. Some, he just couldn’t bring himself to throw away. Come next shopping trip, he would make a mental note to search for a collection book of sorts for organizing them.

Ever proud was Ignis’ uncle. That hadn’t changed throughout the years of his living. There was always an importance in re-reading those motivating words his dear family had invested in him. That encouragement brought him through some of the darkest of times.

And Prompto – the enthusiastic street goer had already been bragging about his new privileges, where Ignis did see he had some right to. Prompto found himself in a much better place as well, one with financial support and constant bustling. While the letters portrayed an undeniable amount of tangible delight, his in-person boasting instilled a sensation that held reminders all their own. All that liveliness seemed to linger somehow in the words of his messages. They were precious, like records of a growing journey. And Ignis was thankful, especially given _his_ past.

Segregated into a nice, neat stack were other letters and envelopes that he equally treasured. Unforgettable moments, sacred pages: those from grateful strangers, business officials, and professional compliments from a time when his face bore the image of a renowned perfume company. For a moment, Ignis stood recalling the advertisements that harbored the alluring concept of his face scattered along Insomnia’s streets and markets. A time not so long ago when an artist (whose dozens of letters he’d also collected) took inspiration from his presence and designed a whole new idea from it. A glimpse of those seals thrust him back into vivid memory of the epidemic, not to mention its chaos. Those adventures were sure not to fade for years and years to come.

A relieving exhale later and Ignis stepped just outside the door where he reached for one of his books. One with a bookmark jutting from its pages made its way in his hands. No more money spent on rents or borrows for those charming little novels, no. The unique recipe books stacked on the counter, among the others he’d assembled in the course of his pursuits, were rightfully owned and taking their permanent place alongside his prized possessions. There was much still to be learned from their content. Today would be a chance to take on one of their dishes for an experimental special of the day. New things to try? Why not? The city had taught the barista to embrace change with open arms. Such aspects had proved quite fun in all actuality. Though some prospects were more difficult to adjust to than others, this place had brought him fortunate opportunity. Every day was an unknown opportunity. Today was no exception.

Ignis took a moment between checking the state of his kitchen to start his coffee maker. He’d grown somewhat accustomed to the more complex capabilities of the brewer he’d purchased last year, and the results were well worth the process. Before long, the scent of heated coffee beans warmed the air with their aroma.

He almost hadn’t been bothered by his force of habit to dust his cups of the thin grey veil that layered the cabinets. It always came back… Of course it was an upsetting little reminder, like a dark cloud in the distant horizon of a blue sky. The ominous dust (though worrisome as it always was) did little to thwart his glee. He tapped his trusty shoes to a small whimsical song that played just overhead his open bar while dusting. His head bobbed fearlessly with the rhythm.

He would have to stock inventory before leaving for the market. Early, late, it would be tolerable either way. There may be a handful of shoppers, there may be a hundred. He would make his way just as fairly as the rest. With his recent purchases of advanced utensils, he could make better use of all the ingredients available and even afford some of the better qualities, as well as quantities.

Life was truly good. Was he floating? He hadn’t even noticed.

The weather was fine enough to travel on foot with just a light jacket or maybe a scarf. The beginning of last years winter was bitter with the coldest bite he’d felt in what must have been a lifetime. He had dread it would never end. This year, things were different.

Ignis noted the usual: some beer by the barrel. Hell, why not two? He could make space, given that it would make for a wise investment. _Some fresh fish, carrots, honey – oh! More spices_. This could be a chance to play around with flavors. Money wasn’t a worry. That burden was lifted at least enough for this instance. This would be the chance to browse for additions to his desert plans for the following evening.

He hurriedly approached his door when he halted. _Wait… one more thing._ Ignis doubled back to the storage room to scan his material once more. In his excitement, he must have overlooked one crucial ingredient.

“Can’t forget you,” he directed to the empty space at the edge of his pantry where his stash of ulwaat berries had been depleted down to the last drops. He raised his arm into the cabinet and pulled the jar from the shelf. He steadily gazed over it, feeling a wave of nostalgia crash over him. His thoughts flit to the boy so easy to picture at the back of his mind. He wanted to remain there just a minute longer and let the thoughts overtake him, but now wasn’t the right time. That could come later.

The gentleman spared one look to the stove and knew he had to prepare more of the jam. Funny how this had turned out. It figured he would be low and need to make more. The smell would take its time filling the kitchen, then seep all throughout the building until it was pouring through the chimneys atop the roof. He would turn the fire low like always once the berries simmered into their delicious pool where he could leave them behind to settle.

Ignis made certain to check twice on the state of the Libra before making his way through the door into the open street beyond. He overturned his menu sign, skimming for imperfections. Again he straightened his clothes as finely as he could. Next stop: the market.

~

Sure enough, the stalls were overcrowded. That wouldn’t stop Ignis from his goals. He made a quick check on his hand scribbled list folded up in one of his pockets and kept his expression sturdy. The motions between tangled feet and dangling shopping sacks raced his head. Familiars and travelers alike all mingled in and out of scrambled circles. They swirled their hands together through breaths of air to alleviate the numbness of their chill-stricken skin. Ignis carefully weaved in-between them to visit each stall as he crossed his needs from the list.

“Oh, forgive me,” he politely addressed with a chuckle to a fellow after colliding with their shoulder. “How rude of me- excuse me.” This was a little more than ‘pretty busy’. But then again, that was to be expected for the time of year.

Among the chattering groups, Ignis snuck a peak of the chief of police leaning against a wall near the stands. His warm waving hand may have suggested that he was keeping watch over the people, but the dark rings along his eye sockets may have stated the more obvious. _Typical._ Slowly he made his way to the chief and gave him a ritual hello. “Officer.” He smirked.

The chief darted his eyes down to Ignis, already looking scolded. “I know what you’re about to start,” he began.

“Well then why don’t I end it before it begins. If only the same could be said for that hangover. You’re a brave man, you truly are.”

“Try not to say that too loud, if you don’t mind,” the large uniformed man grimaced. He shut his eyes and tipped his hat down low as if to hide his guilty face.

“It’s quite alright,” Ignis said boldly. “You landed a lovely raise right into my pocket with that behavior, you did.”

“Ha, ha.” His laugh was feigned. “We both benefitted the decision then.”

“I suppose.” Ignis shook his head and pulled his bags closer to his chest.

“It’s always better when there’s someone there to listen to the ramblings that come with it, you know? Not like everything can be shared directly with family. Though you treat me like family anyway.”

“Very right,” Ignis agreed. “We all need a listening ear here and there. I don’t mind.”

The chief, Gladiolus Amicitia, lightened from his tension. “Good.” His tone humbled. “Be expecting me tomorrow, I plan on being there. _And_ when this Friday is finally over.”

“You’ve got some way to go for that yet, Gladiolus. Plan on doing more drinking for the celebration, do you?”

“Yeah, I know I shouldn’t.” He sighed out with a slight grunt. “But this is exactly when I should. This only happens once a year, and I think the little guy deserves some fun. You’d better be getting back before you’re late, though.”

“Indeed,” the bartender’s eyes glittered behind his glasses. “Wouldn’t want to fall behind on this good time, would I?”

“You got everything set in place?” he asked. His arms crossed to hold in what warmth he could muster from the breeze.

“For the most part,” Ignis answered as he started to turn back for the final vendors. “Just a number of loose ends to tie up.”

“He’ll help you, won’t he?”

Gladio hadn’t mentioned them by name, but Ignis already knew to whom he was referring. The prospect of seeing them again uplifted his heart. “Yes. I believe he will. If nothing else comes up, just remember the time and all will be prepared from there.”

“Alright. Be seein’ ya soon then, Ignis. Take care.”

~

Less than half an hour had passed when Ignis had finished scavenging through the new and old scents of the market. It was pleasant to listen to the voices fade behind him as he distanced further from the busy plaza closer towards his street. As if traveling between worlds, he firmly gripped his bag while treading the cross passes out of the way from the automated vehicles moving about their business. He took a few seconds to appreciate the turning of colors on the sparse leafs spread along the sidewalks. Trees and potted plants lined between buildings were blending into the withered shapes of winter’s turning. The dull brown branches showed signs of the seasonal shift while the sky begged the downfall of frozen flakes held within its hazy clouds.

Home was but a block ahead. Past the benches, signs and lamp posts, the Libra stood exactly where he’d left it. As Ignis peaked over his sacks of goods, he saw the figure of a young man dressed gracefully in regal attire lingering just outside his front door. He paced the windows of the restaurant like a looming cat. There was no coincidence in his being there.

“Well well,” Ignis addressed the boy as he came up from behind him. “Look who’s on time.”

Swiftly the boy spun on his heels. If he’d been startled, he had definitely made it seem more like theatrics, the way he reacted. Ignis was met with the face of the single son of the Caelum family line, heir to the Lucis Scents perfume company. Noctis Caelum displayed a gentle and radiant smile upon seeing Ignis. “Is it me?” he asked playfully.

Something altered inside Ignis’ body. Something deep. An emotion spurred within, and it spread through his core like a spark. He would have tried to embrace Noctis if those bags weren’t in the way. Instead, he returned an equally quippy remark, bearing a smile of his own. “Surprised yourself even? How unexpected.”

“Hey, you can’t keep me out when you’ve got that kind of lure brewing in your kitchen.” The noble directed his thumb towards the restaurant. “That jam is nearly addictive.”

“I think I might know why you’re really here then.”

“You might think so,” Noctis teased. His head tilted, shifting his raven-black hair across his pale face. His blue eyes skimmed the stone road thoughtfully before he intertwined his hands together. “Maybe I’m here for other reasons.”

Ignis squinted at him from the side as he pushed past Noctis to get to his door. “That so?”

“I said _maybe_.”

“Okay,” he laughed. “Maybe.” Ignis unlocked the latch and pushed it open, stepping into the doorway and leaning an arm out to welcome the boy inside. “You should come inside before you start to feel unwell. The weather’s dropping fast.”

Noctis tugged at the collar of his velvet vest to hide his crooked jaw. It didn’t work. “I’m not even that cold. It’s nice outside.”

“Certainly. Wait outside, if you’d rather?”

Ignis’ footsteps lightened tremendously, as if he hadn’t already been walking on air. This was the feeling of fulfillment. What was it, really, he wondered?

It was safe. It was secure. Without a doubt, it was home with Noctis around.

Once Ignis could deposit the groceries where they needed to be – making sure to store the chilled items to the freezer and the dry contents to their respective places in the pantry – he went for his best apron and tied the straps around the back accordingly. He took the glasses from his face and polished them well before readjusting them, then began to tend to his jam.

“Is this not a special occasion?” he raised his voice from behind the bar counter.

Noctis took his usual seat situated snug in a chair with a table all to himself. He didn’t hesitate to spread himself out as if seated right in his own quarters. “Like always,” he retorted. “Even so, not like I can’t still be your customer, right?”

“I see no reason why I can’t make an exception.”

“Customer and cook,” Noctis said aloud to himself. He liked the sound of that. Ever since the previous winter that had brought about such intense happenings, he had been visiting Ignis at the Libra almost ritualistically. He would come with an empty stomach and a blank notebook, but most of all, he came with an open heart. That heart brought him to the same doorstep time and time again without fail. The idea that they had developed such a closeness with their ‘customer and cook’ relationship was astounding. It was delectable really. Seeing Ignis lifted a major burden from his head. Every day provided its fair blessing, all throughout the long months they’d shared since his return from Tenebrae. It was something he’d not taken for granted.

They were more than just acquaintances. They were friends. Good friends. They just so happened to be the kind of good friends that held irrefutable attraction for one another.

As Ignis was finishing up in the storage area, he draped his coat over the rail of the staircase while simultaneously searching for an item of interest beneath a crate carrier. He called out to his company. “Tomorrow’s the day. Have you thought the matter over, Noct?”

 _Noct._ The shortened nick-name he’d instructed to the bartender– back when they’d first met one another. Noctis could still clearly see that day in his mind’s eye. His breath stuttered.

“Of course I have. I already got the gifts and everything. I even have an extra surprise up my sleeve for when we’re all together.”

“Be sure you don’t overwhelm the poor lad.” Ignis returned to the counter and rested both hands against its surface. “He will have a lot more attention on himself than what he’s used to.”

Noctis slouched his back. He quickly produced a fine-tipped pen from his bag and twirled it through his fingers. A bubbly feeling came from grazing his eyes over the cover of his leather journal, one so familiar and free. “That’s the fun part. I’m hoping Prompto will actually feel good about himself for a change.”

“He’s doing well enough now that he’s already started looking for a suitable living place. Did you know that?”

“Really?” Noctis’ eyes bulged. “Prompto? I mean, we are talking about the same blonde, right?”

“The same,” Ignis nodded. “His work has led him to many achievements of which he’s become quite proud. You’d be surprised, Noct.”

Noctis scratched at his head. “I didn’t even know. Damn, I wish it was that easy for me to be proud of my work.”

The bartender took the jam from the flame and prepared an assortment of spoons and whisks to further its purpose. He knew exactly what would come next. With the jam ready, the pastries were only naturally bound to follow. From here (bringing out the bowls, trays and rollers necessary for the recipe) he could begin crafting his usual doughy rolls. “I’ve read from the papers that the Caelum company is still flourishing rather well actually. ‘Argutia’ is receiving positive outlooks from high figures in the fashion industry as well.”

“Haven’t really noticed any of that.”

Ignis stalled for a brief moment and glared over the rims of his lenses. He knew Noctis carried pride for his accomplishments; it wasn’t as if he wouldn’t be seeking praise, however, just to play it off with modesty. “Come now. You shouldn’t sound so displeased.” He stretched his neck and rolled up his sleeves. He knew this technique all too well and had perfected every aspect.

“So, about Prompto,” Noct diverted the subject backward. “He’s not gonna wait on us to age up.”

“Time does slow for no one,” Ignis supposed. He brought together some fruits for garnishment as he filled his pastry dough through the center. He prepped the oven for their bake time. “What we know so far is that Prompto was interested in having the celebration here. We’ve set the method for that factor in advance.”

“Gotchya. That’s already covered.”

“Gladiolus is certain to be attending. He offered to take samples of the cake back for Miss Highwind in her absence this week.”

“Oh yeah, she’s gonna be held up for a while by guard duty. I forgot. Well, that’s a check for Gladio.”

“Speaking of, I had wanted to introduce some sort of chocobo theme to his cake…” Ignis brainstormed the idea for days in advance, and yet he hadn’t come down on a solid scheme for it. He’d pondered colors and pallets, heights and textures. Nothing had clicked just yet.

Noctis came to the edge of the bar and leant his elbows against it casually. “Need yourself a sketch?” He bent over to watch Ignis cook, taking a quick seat into one of the barstools, comfortable in his mind with leaving his belongings where they were.

“That might not be a bad idea,” he wagered. “All things considered, a day with reservation – the first time I’ve done such a thing, I might add – a personalized dish, and his friends and family should be fine enough. What do you think?”

“I think it’s gonna be great either way. He’ll be expecting something subtle because he’s nice like that, but we’ll give him memories he can treasure. Don’t worry yourself over it.”

“Ah, yes. You’re right.” Noctis’ words encouraged him. “I’ve counted my steps. So long as the birthday-boy is in a good mood, everything else should fall into place.”

“It’s not a procedure, Specs. Though I’m sure he’ll be touched to know you went so far.” With one final smug gesture, Noctis returned to his station to draw inspiration for a cake design. Not something he’d done a lot of – if at all – but it couldn’t hurt.

With a slight hum, Ignis bent forward to examine an odd smudge at the back of his stove. “There seems to be… some sort of… stain,” Ignis murmured. “One moment, Noct, if you would.”

“Sure, no problem.”

Prompto was turning twenty-one within the next day. It was a milestone for a young man. It was something he could look forward to, given the distance he’d come as a person. It was important to feel assured about one’s self, but it meant even more for friends to share the same viewpoint.

“I know you’re busy and all, but I was kinda thinking… maybe I could recommend something for Prompto to do more towards his passions. Being crazy about photography and all?”

“It’s… a little difficult to hear you,” Ignis struggled. _What on earth was that?_ He’d never noticed that bizarre substance before… It wasn’t normal for Ignis to miss something that obvious. _When could that have shown up?_

“Since Dino runs charge of a lot of works in the arts department of the company, it wouldn’t be hard for him to mold a new photographer to service us.”

Ignis’ head wacked against the top of his stove. He yelped, pulled back from the inside of the oven and rubbed the top of his scalp. “Are you suggesting to offer Prompto a position in Lucis Scents as a photographer?”

Noctis tried to stop his laughter, but had to settle for shielding the slip of a chuckle. “A position like that pays pretty damn well. He might shoot up to art director if he excels. I’d like to see him do well with what he loves. He came from a crap start and he’s doing really well now. But maybe, if he lets me, I can help him step up to something a little cooler. Something he’d want I guess; maybe something more, long-term?”

“You’re a good friend to care so fondly. This opportunity will elate him, I’ve no doubt.”

“Can’t second guess it anyway. I don’t think I could sit on this kind of gift for a whole ‘nother year.”

“It’s a pity there wasn’t more that could have been done on your birthday as well, Noct.”

“Nah, don’t worry about that.” He tried to waft Ignis’ concerns away. “That’s why I get a birthday every year.” The joke was sour as it fled his mouth. “Besides, the gala wasn’t really all that bad. I’ll admit though, a day spent just like this would be great. It was kinda lonely without you.” _Kinda_ was an understatement. The family’s reputation was bustling enough as it was during the reveal at the company’s last event. Not to mention, the excitement his guest caused, having been the very model for his custom perfume ad. Despite all the bustle, this year’s birthday was fine. Maybe that’s all it was: just fine. His father had meant well even through the professional manner of the party. Next year would be better. Yes, next year…

A tender grin spread along Ignis’ lips. He hadn’t missed the significance of his phrasing. “Let’s cross our fingers it will be enough.” He tucked the pastries onto the tray and shut the oven door tightly. He concluded with himself that the abnormal smear along the wall of his stove was something that must have crusted from a spillover. He couldn’t recall any such instance, but there wasn’t really any other explanation.

Noctis focused on his sketchbook. “It will be. It’s probably all he’s gonna talk about for a while. I’m even betting you he’ll probably cry or something cute like that.”

“Hopefully happy tears,” he huffed.

For a good bit, the two honed in on their own tasks. Noctis, deep into his creative strokes and Ignis, bouncing from staring at the pane of his heating unit… and the side of Noct’s face. In the days before when he was merely a means of income mixed with decent conversation, Ignis had stared in a way that might have seemed rude to anyone who would have noticed. There was something that captivated him about the artist. A flick of the tongue in thought or even the tapping of his foot had drawn Ignis’ eyes to him. Hiding behind the inside of one of his cook-books was bound to flop as a cover for his gawking.

Deep within was his focus on Prompto and his cake. But there were distractions that suddenly poured in from the silence that waved between them. It was as if the gently ringing music faded and there were memories of these spaces that filled the air. Memories of Noct’s expression tasting his dishes, sensitive speeches about their pasts, and frightful confessions. The pleasure of his arrival and the safety in his staying.

And a lingering kiss. One left against his lips so unsuspectedly. One laid along his mouth so harmlessly with care and desire. A kiss that sealed them.

Noctis was nodding his head. It appeared he had struck inspiration for a cake concept. Had life ever felt this way before him, or even before they’d come back together? Tenebrae separated them for those endless hours, but when the hours were given back… once they’d reunited…

Ignis lingered above the stove. The smell of the pastries dominated the Libra. This scent had brought about the happenstance of their connections. _Could it also be because of these little pastries that I’ve fallen in love with him?_ One kiss hadn’t been enough. And to forget it was undoable. Ignis played that first kiss over until it plagued him. After the news of Noct’s marriage cancelation finally registered, it was clear. There was a craving left unfulfilled. Something sinful and selfish.

He continued to monitor Noct’s movements in awe. This person he’d kissed and held near himself like a bride, in his own way. Those types of actions were the least appropriate way to engage with another man. Or… were they? What was right and wrong for love in the first place? And who could say?

“Chocobos,” Noctis snickered. “Knew it had to be chocobos.” He bit down on his bottom lip and sank closer to his sketch book.

Ignis blinked, wondering how often Noct might think about the night they danced or how they’d kissed in the months that followed. Here, this whole enduring year later, they’d kissed many times, never addressing the alternative consequences of doing so. In the privacy of Ignis’ bedroom and in-between the hidden brick walls of the city as they walked with one another, they stole their secret moments. Those were moments he didn’t want to say goodbye to. He knew there was the possibility it would have to end eventually.

But there he was: someone he adored, and someone so complex beneath the surface of his exterior blankness where he’d found his inner most solace. Noctis stood from his chair and started to walk towards him.

_Quick, check the pastries-_

“You get a hint from this and it’ll hold up,” he stated. He watched awareness light up on Ignis’ expression.

It was apparent that he’d been spaced out by the way he quickly indulged him. “A strawberry construction perhaps?”

Noctis came behind the counter and nudged close to his side to show off the design. “Figured if you have those light fluffs sandwiched with the vanilla batter, it’ll stand like this, then you could decorate the top with some little birds here.” He pointed to the design, walking Ignis through it. “Use some reds and oranges along the trim and it’ll pop a bit, which is what you want in something like this.”

“You may have a knack for desert afterall,” Ignis said. “I’m impressed. And in that short amount of time.”

“I’m used to it.”

“And those ‘light fluffs’ are crème filling, Noct.”

“Whatever. They’re gonna taste good. That’s all I know.”

Ignis giggled before placing his hand along Noct’s back. “This’ll do. I can follow this design and have it cooled for tomorrow.”

“There you go. And you’re welcome.”

“Saved by the likes of you? How anomalous.”

Noctis swat at Ignis’ arm, not like he meant it. They laughed, hanging their breaths short of the anticipation for the party to come. Then Ignis’ breath held altogether. He glimpsed at him from the edge of his vision. He’d been awkward about saying anything pertaining to their situation. They were gathered on behalf of their common companion, not for the sake of status clarity. Ignis couldn’t keep himself from attempting to fathom it; what were they? And what was to happen to them?

Thankfully, Noctis turned his head in a small circle from smelling the readiness of the pastries and cried out for the deserts in the oven. “Ah man, I’m dying to have one again.”

“Noct, it’s only been a couple of days.”

“That’s forever in my time.”

It was acceptable for now, but this ease was very, very temporary. Until it could be properly discussed (as if he didn’t remind himself day in/day out to bring it up somehow) he would ignore the issue the best he could. He offered a plate for Noctis to devour the deserts he so awaited. Ignis folded a napkin beneath the plate and rimmed the boarder of the glass with a dark syrup just to boast his skills. Before long, Noct was digging in and Ignis stood in the background imagining he would have to leave soon. He sighed through his nostrils and dreamt perhaps the hours could still, just for a minute longer.

The cake would be next on the to-do list. And once Noct _was_ gone, and after he’d served a fair number of customers into the night hours, he could set up the Libra for presentation to begin the celebration by mid-afternoon. To create a structured cake design based on Noctis’ sketch had him feeling a little honored, in fact. The gifts were upstairs, set to be opened from their considerate wrapping. All else was satisfactory for the time being.

“You know I gotta go,” Noctis mulled as he ran his fingertips through remnants of crust and crumbs to suck the powdered sugar from its glossy top. “I’m glad I had the time to actually let you know what was going on this time.”

His shoulders slumped. “I hate hearing you say that…” He hadn’t thought before speaking.

Noctis passed him a funny glance. “That I have to go? Or…”

Ignis straightened himself. “My apologies. I understand why you-”

“No, listen, it’s okay. We’ve both been busy. That’s how it goes. But tomorrow, we can relax. Promise me you’ll relax, Specs. It’s a party for just us as friends okay? It doesn’t have to be formal.” The boy rose to his feet in a haste and gathered himself up.

“As friends… I will do my best.”

With his satchel speedily realigned, Noctis approached Ignis once more. “Thank you for the desert. No lunch is a bummer, but I’ll have plenty of room to do damage on that cake. I’ll be just as on time as I was today, count on it.”

The weariness melted at the sight of him in such good essence. “Very good then. Not a moment late. I’ll hold you to it.”

His smile held, but then Noctis inched to his tip toes to reach Ignis’ face where he planted an unforeseen kiss. Ignis hesitated a split second before bending into its lovely trace and even dipped his arms around his body to embrace him. It couldn’t have lasted long enough for either of them, but Noct pulled back and adjusted accordingly.

“Tomorrow then,” he said like a dream.

The kiss stunned all his senses. “Tomorrow.”

Just as he had welcomed the nobleman into his abode, Ignis held the entrance door open to see him out. He watched after Noct as he trailed away from the Libra, down the road and out towards the courtyards where he broke into a jog and vanished from sight. Into the cold of the labyrinthine city where he was sure to catch the tram and ride it to the inner mechanisms of the high walls. Ignis stood in the alley, moved by the taste of Noct’s mouth upon his own. He longed for his return the moment he was away. Though he knew it was not long to last, he held onto it, and let it carry him. There was still much to be done before he could waste time daydreaming of their romantic encounter and the upcoming birthday party.

He flipped the sign on his door to ‘Open’ and headed back to the kitchen counter to steady himself for the day ahead. That sheer blithe had not yet failed him. No time to dawdle.

And the day had yet to pass half over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part!! *wipes forehead* This was but a slight challenge, given that I'd intended on creating the re-creation as somewhat of a reflection; a remaking of the true chapter 1 if you will. The next chapters I've outlined to cover several of the abandoned concepts the author cut from the final edition (forgive me Glasses, they were simply too incredible for me to resist). I will do the best I can to remain consistent with details, times, and the like. 
> 
> Thank you again for the time you've taken. There won't be much of a promise on release dates, so just bear with me. Chapter 2 will cover the birthday & a little something special per according to Noct's foreshadowing... hehehe


	2. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis rises in his own special way to face the unknown with both eagerness and edge uncertain. Apart from this segregated world in which he lives where his uncle looms like a demon and his father's words linger at the back of his mind, a simple friendly celebration awaits the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, nilly, it wasn't supposed to be this big OR take this long but hey, here we are. (Despite issues with moving between houses, I am managing well with the changes and have grown strong because of all the thoughtful & kind comments to get me through. You're all my heroes.)
> 
> Part two! I'm so excited to share this. This could have easily become many more chapters, but for the sake of remaining loyal to my numbers, it has stretched into arcs of Noctis' morning life, his decent through the city, Prompto's initial twenty-first, and the big reveal of the couple's intentions. Read along, word hungry SAviD fan. There better not be any typos. I swept through this 26 page beast like, four times.

Another day began its descent.

The sun it seemed was slow to rise, bringing forth the slowly ticking seconds of time as they went by. Winter was certainly upon the city. As was obvious by the chill of the glass near Noctis’ windows that early hour. His bedside was icy. The fireplaces would be lit by noon if not sooner. The manor could use it – cold was not a pleasant sensation for either father or son.

By the time his brain came into function, Noctis was looking forward to the crackling of the fireplace already. He sat groggily up from his sheets, just in time to disable the pesky alarm clock at the nightstand. It had been just about ready to clang its disturbing vibrations to this early morning peace. _Not today._ Noctis grinned. His eyelids rose, then they sank. Only a few minutes away from right on time yet he was exhausted. Perhaps he could blame it on the weather just to say he wasn’t lazy. One wide stretch popped the stiffness from his joints. A yawn parted the sticky residue stuck between his lips with a slimy smack. _Delicious. I’m about as orderly as I am every other morning._

The young man wiggled from his sheets in a shimmy. He used his nails to scratch at the spots that had agitated him all night. The warmth of the sheets was where he felt the best though he knew he had to leave them. He even winced once all of those comforting cushions were gone and he’d slid off the edge of his bed onto the rug.

“Shiva’s been in here…” he said aloud with his coarse voice.

Noctis twisted around, facing the ceiling with moans more exaggerated than pained. Almost immediately Ignis was crossing his mind. He nearly gasped, believing he’d forgotten Prompto’s birthday party. But the day had yet to crown his schedule. There was still plenty of time ahead to dawdle and drag.

Nothing had been forgotten. Nothing had been overlooked. Ignis would rise just the same and prepare his bar. Gladio was on escort duty. (Simple enough; he and Prompto were practically glued together. It was either a matter of the fact that the officer was still keeping a stern eye on him, or that they had grown close enough to share a deeper bond. Which was a nice thought. Noctis was happy for that. Prompto deserved better by now without having to repeat old mistakes like a broken record. Thank the higher beings that those days were long gone.) Presents were wrapped, stored, and labeled.

It wasn’t to be an extravagant celebration, yet there was something more energetic about a party being done in this fashion. Friendlier, less political. It gave him an excuse to be gone. Those days too were shortening. Once he would turn twenty-five…

_No._ Now wasn’t the time to be thinking about it. There was breakfast first and foremost to chase. Time would pass on its own whether he wanted it to or not. Best not to dwell. Sulking would spoil the day ahead. Maybe that would have been something Ignis would say himself. He laughed at himself from the thought.

He shook his head as he moved around against the floorboards. _Ignis._ Oh what happiness that named roused.

“First: breakfast.”

~

Warmth fled from his body fast. Too fast. Relentless shivers forced his arms to wrap around his ribcage just to preserve what heat he had. He breathed outward into his palms to try and bring some life back to his red tipped nostrils while he made his way down the hall towards the stairs. A few passing maids stopped to offer him socks, offer him a jacket, hell, offer him actual _clothes_. What was getting dressed for? Breakfast would be messy anyhow. Changing would be mandatory once that was all wrapped up. Too much to rush and not enough to relish. He took the socks though. He was grateful that there was cover for his feet. It helped.

Once Noctis was informed that Maylin would be selecting a fine uniform for his free day, he deliberately made a face of displeasure. He hadn’t meant to offend, but the idea of arriving for a casual endeavor seemed like a perfect situation NOT to appear professional. He appreciated the gesture as much as he could – knowing she meant well – and thanked the informers anyway. It couldn’t be helped. He might as well get used to accepting those types of behaviors.

Before long, the tired boy found himself at the dinning room. The chefs must have been incredibly prompt for some reason today; there was a mug of steaming cocoa awaiting his parched lips just at the edge of the table. _Yes._ Noctis picked up the mug and leant his neck from side to side, rubbing his sleepy skin. He wondered when his father would show up to discuss the final matters of this season’s presentations. There were only a few more loose ends to tie up before they would begin construction on a solitary project. More times than once (try more than one hundred times) Regis had stressed the importance of individual working. Before twenty, Noctis had somewhat shoved the matter off. It wasn’t important then. Or at least that’s what he thought.

At least there was a good view to admire on the other side of the windows while he waited. He passed his gaze away from the candelabras, lacy table cloths and flower vases (updated with the most delicate buds) and parted the folds of the curtains to peek out. Weary greys were still dominating the horizon overlaid past the garden hedges. Beyond their gates was a thick pink ray bleeding through a haze of smudged lines.

“Looks like paint…” Noctis imagined. It was pretty to behold. It wasn’t as if the winters all throughout his life weren’t this impressive, but when had he started to enjoy them like this? When was the last time he’d even talked out loud to himself like this? _I guess I must really be in a good mood._

“Doesn’t it though?”

Noctis’ lids squeezed shut. He slowly turned to face his unexpected company. _I guess I lied._ “Good morning. I didn’t even hear you come in.”

“I’ve heard it’s a skill.”

Between himself and the door stood his one and only – obnoxious– uncle Ardyn. Like many days, he’d been in the strangest of places at the oddest of times. If he had a skill for anything, it was exactly that.

“Can I help you?” There was an obvious venom in his question. By now he must have been used to the cold shoulder of his nephew. It seemed no matter the occasion nothing deterred him from his persistent pestering. Perhaps it was a hobby. _What the hell else would he be doing in this house?_

“I am surprised to hear that this morning is so good.” Ardyn crossed the floor soundlessly. How he’d ever taught himself to be so damn quiet was a mystery. He was alarmingly good at it. How irritating. “What makes it so decent for you, nephew?”

Noctis quickly scanned his eyes over him, realizing how dressed up he was. He was adorned from head to toe in tight black, a coat studded at the collar with sapphire jewels and silver chains hanging over his shoulders, without using the sleeves. His throat was covered by a turtle neck that clung to his jawline, wrists equally sheltered at the knuckles. A hat rested on his head and a pair of folded gloves were visible from the edge of his pocket. He’d almost looked like a shadow. If it weren’t for his hair flowing like spilled wine and his glowing amber eyes, Noctis might have easily believed he stepped straight from the darkness and not from the hallway just outside the double doors.

He tried to hide the truth: that he’d soured from his presence instantly. He almost wanted to answer that there wasn’t anything really good about the morning anymore but that would be rude, and only half true. It would all be okay once he could get out of the manner and down to the lower ring. Hopefully, his own eyes didn’t betray him.

“You look like you’ve been up a while. Maybe you’re not having the best day so far?” What the hell… Was that actual kindness? _Someone slap me. I must be out of my mind to be nice to him._

Ardyn raised a brow and came within inches of Noctis. He glanced speedily over his cup of hot cocoa so discreetly Noctis barely noticed. “The long days and nights are all but blended together by now. More work than play as of late. I’ve just arrived for the delivery of verdict on our first winter project.”

Noctis tilted away from him. Being this close… He was definitely testing his patience. “Sorry. It just seemed like you were cold.” Without thinking, he raised his cup to Ardyn. He had to stop himself from asking what kind of work he even did. Better to stay out of that.

The gesture stumped his uncle. “This is unlike you, dear Noct.”

“Please don’t call me that.” He wasn’t going to just lay down and be his door-mat. There were limits. He turned his eyes back to the sky for a fleeting moment.

“And a ‘please’?” Ardyn took the cup from him and inhaled for a long while. “Isn’t this a treat? I must know the occasion.”

At first, Noctis was silent. He wasn’t sure how he should best answer this. _Don’t be so charmed,_ he thought mockingly. “Just making mental notes of the colors.”

“I see. Do the greys and pinks not mingle as lovingly as the collisions of personality?”

“I… guess?”

“Allow me to rephrase. I tend to forget that – unlike me – you are young and inexperienced in certain concepts.”

The boy turned back to Ardyn and watched him tilt the mug back against his mouth and sip. Before bringing the cup back down, the sip turned into a gulp. Noctis squinted. When he finally sat the mug back atop the table it was empty. Ardyn let out a sigh and licked his lips.

“This sky today reminds me much of you. Namely, your greyness. Your tones, color and all. It seems today of all wonderful days however that a different side of you is coming through. Something much more alive. Am I wrong?”

“Might be a weird way to word it. I don’t follow.”

“You will.” Ardyn sounded bubbly. “Behind these clouds there is indeed a radiant sunrise. There always has been. It takes only a little warmth for it to be seen. Do you see what I see?”

Noctis cocked his head. “Um, I’m not, I-”

“Forgive me, Noctis. I realize I’m behind.”

Noctis’s shoulders relaxed and he left his checkmate to greet his father. “Right on time, dad.” _Not a moment too soon._

This wouldn’t be the first time he’d second guessed conversational relief due to the physical condition his father was in. Noctis stopped at the sight of the brace upon his leg, upset. It was bothersome to see even though it was just the right diversion from his awkward topic with Ardyn. Regis leant with his cane to keep upright and walked further into the dining room.

“Have you already had breakfast son?”

“Yes dad, I’m fine,” he lied. “Are you all taken care of?”

Ardyn watched on. There was a fear within Noctis that couldn’t comprehend what he might have been thinking behind that blank expression. He sure did stare. Though it didn’t seem hostile. He wondered… They couldn’t just pretend he wasn’t in the room. His question unsettled him. He stole a glimpse of Ardyn’s face. Was there something he was supposed to see? And why had that awful tension returned as it always did?

“Yes, yes of course I am. I had to address an issue with our pipping. Seeing as this is the first time of the year we’ve had to use the heating system, it caused a little trouble. It should be just fine now though. I’ve called for the fireplaces to be lit one by one.”

Finally, Ardyn tore from his eerily ongoing stare. There was the faintest snarl that twitched his upper lip.

Regis went on. “I apologize. There may be a strange smell for an hour or so as well. Just so you’re aware. This is the cause. Don’t be startled.”

“It’s no problem,” Noctis said softly. He held his arm out halfway to ensure his wobbling legs wouldn’t give out. That could cause a fall.

“Not a problem at all. Should this house burn, it would be but a ghost.”

Regis and Ardyn shared a look. Noctis saw something between them, but he couldn’t truly place it. With a bitter air much indifferent to the one he’d been flaunting a minute earlier, Ardyn escorted himself from the hall without so much as a farewell.

“Excuse him, Noctis.” Regis reached out to his son’s shoulder. His touch landed tenderly, frail and slightly trembled.

“Yeah,” Noctis hummed. Ardyn exited the double doors and vanished from sight. He heard his slender shoes tapping against the tiles as he paced away. Blinking rapidly, Noctis faced his father. “Okay? You wanted to ask me something.”

“Yes. Come with me to the lounge now and we’ll wait to meet with Dino. There are a few samples I’d like you to approve for me when he gets here.”

The empty cocoa mug stayed there on the corner of the table. Its shadow haunted the wood where it stood motionless, stained by the mark of Ardyn’s lips, and by the kiss of sunlight as it cast golden rims along the inside of the manor’s interior. Lonely it seemed, like an omen. Had it helped him in any way? Was it better or worse for Ardyn to have seen him this morning? Normally Noctis wouldn’t have been worried about it. Not even a little. Why should he? All he had ever done in the past was make him uneasy without ever saying anything absent of sarcasm. It was truly unnatural for him to show an ounce of compassion to this man, and yet he _had_ for some reason with no regrets (though not without discomfort). It was more than mysterious. It was enigmatic.

Yet he did his best to put the whole matter behind him. He knew he just needed time to forget. Or at least to see Ignis. That would make everything go away. He’d be plenty hungry by the time the party came around then. He’d live. That was all that mattered.

The two entered the nearby sitting area where Noctis waited for his father to sit first before plopping down on a sofa beside him. Abandoning his incomplete thoughts on his peculiar family member, Noctis relinquished a heavy puff.

“Feeling unwell?” Regis fret.

“Nah, I think I just realized how tired I am.” Noctis massaged his eyelids with the backs of his knuckles. He shifted dried crust from the corners to make way for fresh tears at each yawn.

The man smiled at his child. “I know it’s been busy for you lately.”

“I think it’s been more than just busy lately, but I don’t really wanna complain.”

“Well, I believe we have an open window here. I think I’d like to go ahead and talk to you about something important.”

“Yeah, I thought you might say that.” He finished messing up his hair and crossed one ankle over the other knee. “So, what’s up?” He feigned a grin. He was nervous anytime dad ‘wanted to talk’. There was no way to be sure what it might actually be about. This was going to be a gamble.

Regis adjusted in his seat. “As you know, your coming of age is around the corner.”

“I’m only twenty-one right now, old man. Relax. That’s still four years away.”

“Now hold on. You know I am interested both in what’s best for you and what is best for Lucis Scents as well. If possible, I could rest easy knowing the right decision would lead to a prosperous result for both spectrums.”

_Okay, so dad wants to talk about the company._

“Well,” he repeated, and cleared his throat. “I just want you to remember that years pass quickly, son. I was your age once and now – well look at me.”

“You’re still kicking, aren’t you?”

“I won’t be forever, Noctis. This is what I am trying to help you understand.”

He wasn’t wrong. It was just painful to hear it. That was one of the last things he wanted to consider right now. _Not another lecture… ugh._ “Yeah. I know.”

For a moment, Regis turned and frowned. Something in the way his beard pulled with his long expression raised his attention. What kind of look was that; and what was coming next? Wasn’t this the part where some kind of condition followed his warning?

His voice lowered dramatically. “Having said that… what I wanted to discuss was your appointment with your companions later this afternoon.”

“It’s not an appointment, dad. It’s a party.”

“Okay, I deserved that correction. But, ah, you’re going to see that young man Ignis, yes?”

“Yes.” He’d explained this already. “It’s at the Libra Elementia for an officer’s birthday. It’s just until curfew.”

“Alright.” He seemed cleared on the subject by the way he nodded. But then… “Noctis. If you were having an affair with someone, you would tell me, wouldn’t you?”

His son choked. “Excuse me?” There was no mistaking what he had said. No mistaking what he had heard. No way. Not possible. “What gives you an impression like that?!”

His eyes begged him to keep his voice down. “I ask because I see change in you.”

“Oh, gross. Is that what Ardyn was talking about, too?”

“What? Oh heavens, no. I hope not anyway.”

“Dad! Why would you ask something like that?”

“Mr. Scientia…” the utterance of the name from his father’s mouth like that left behind such a funky sensation. “Is he… the source of all your improvements? Please, be honest with me. This once will do if you’ll just be truthful with your father. You’ve…” he struggled to find the right words. “You’ve blossomed and become brand new these last two years. I noticed it before Lady Lunafreya, and even before ‘Argutia’.”

If Regis hadn’t been searching for serious answers, he might have seen his son’s mortified face as humorous. But he kept himself stable. If the answers were to be given, they would need to be taken sternly.

The organs inside Noct’s body burnt with terror. So suddenly were these important questions uprooted. He’d never wanted to address them, and with his father no less: the sole person he dread explaining himself to. These matters felt just as buried as they felt private, and that’s what scared him the most.

_I can’t believe this. Why now? Gods, what do I say…?_

“Uh, what are you asking, exactly? D-do you think I’m having… like, y-you thought I was…?” His father’s composure did nothing to let on. Noctis shook his head, afraid. The more idiotic he acted the guiltier he looked. “Me? Having… sex with someone?”

Had mentioning it drawn his father away from the explicit inquiry? Nope. Not an inch. His features did not change. He was still waiting for a clear response. And while Noct’s head was whirling around, gears spinning off their hinges, it hit him. His eyes widened.

“You think I’m having an affair with Ignis?” Those words couldn’t be for real. Did he actually say them?

All his dad did was blink.

“Father, he’s a man. There’s not a chance in hell that’s happening publicly.”

“That is why they are called affairs. They’re typically kept a secret where the public knows nothing of them.”

Noctis’ hands clenched the couch’s cushioned armrest. His nails dug in. He must have been mad. This must have been what it felt like to get caught even though nothing had even happened. Not all the way. Just the idea of such a thing…

“What can I say?” he bleated. “I don’t-”

“Just tell me how you feel, son. I’m not trying to judge or restrict you in any manner. For me. Just tell me how you really feel.”

Noctis emptied his head for a second. To gather himself, he put his trust in his father first. He knew he wouldn’t ask if he didn’t care. But, Ignis…

_Ignis._

His father had hypothesized (or concluded rather) that the two were close enough for it to be noticeable. That was bad. He knew that type of attention would only cause trouble. He didn’t want to start any drama on Ignis. That wouldn’t be fair for him. He thought of his sweet smile, his innocent face, his good nature. If Regis was suspicious, who else might be? And there was still the fact that they _were_ close. That they _had_ been for a long time now.

The answer was already there. Noctis breathed out, knowing the truth for himself as honest as the planet spun. As real as the stars shone. He was in love with Ignis. But how could he convey that without inviting danger? There may have been no way to do that anymore. But for his father – who he relied as a part of himself: he deserved something. Some kind of reason to disable these qualms.

Yes, there was an endless love that birthed through the months since his return back to the city. They may have pet each other’s faces, may have touched beneath each other’s clothes, may have tasted one another’s tongues, but they’d never…

Was that something he wanted? Why else would it make him so undone? To make love-

He stopped the train in its tracks. Sex wasn’t the issue.

“We’re not sleeping together.” Noctis declared. The words hurt him somehow. “But I, uh, might just be really close to him, that’s all.”

“That’s all? Ask yourself Noctis, in your heart. Can you leave this room right now confident you’ve said all you need to?”

_No._ He knew the answer for _that_ one was a big no. At the heart of it all, beyond any lusts he stuffed to the backburner and past all the longings he’d had on nights when his heart swelled because of the way Ignis’ mouth affected him, there was love. Love for his past, his present and for the hope of a future with him. Any future.

He loved Ignis. He wanted him. There were a million reasons why he had to hide affections like that, but there were just as many to accept it head on and quit lying to himself.

He opened his mouth. “Do you ever feel like you’ve known someone all your life? Like, before you even met them?”

A peculiar twinkle lit in the iris of Regis’ eye. “Sometimes, I believe the invisible bonds that tie us together have existed since long before we were born.”

Noctis’ head creaked in his direction. “…What do you mean by that?”

“Real love lasts over lifetimes. It could even last over worlds just as it does our short years. Heed what I say. If your heart wishes to take the lead, let it guide you. Choose your passions and even if there are repentances, as long as you have your will, you can find a way to move forward.”

“Okay, you’re getting really sentimental with me all of a sudden. What’s with that?”

“You asked.” The old man remarked with a smirk. “I want you to stand beside your own convictions. And if you wish to be close with Ignis-”

“Woah dad.” Noct’s face faded into a deep red as he waved his hands in denial. “I don’t know what you’re thinking…”

“I may be slow in my age, but I am no stranger to a youth’s desires.”

“Oh my gosh.” He slid his hands down his face while sinking into the sofa.

“Now, be an adult here, son. You’re intitled to wanting things like this afterall.” Regis huffed a few times under his breath. His amusement finally came to the surface.

Noctis shifted shyly for a bit until Regis picked up again, having turned a little blush himself. “I’ll be the first to admit that holding interest in a man is indeed risky. This will cause complications for you. Most of which will likely be unforeseen until you are faced with the challenges they present. All I would ask is that you consider keeping it as private as possible-”

“Oh, I get it. Yeah, okay-”

“I’m not finished,” he raised a hand and cut his son’s attitude off. “Keep it as private as possible. _Not_ for the sake of the company, but for the safety of _yourselves_. In this era, people are not ready to embrace such diversities. You must be careful. Tend to your partnership where you may be alone. Though it may seem unfair at times, this will be the wisest option for the both of you. Be sure to consider Ignis’ wishes as well.”

“There’s no way I wouldn’t. I mean…” What was happening? Was he actually going along with this? “That would be, if, anything was going on. Which, it’s…” He couldn’t finish the sentence.

“I’m being serious with you, young man.”

“I know.”

“Can you tell me what your opinions are of Ignis?”

“I’ve gotten nearer to him than I ever thought I would. I can tell you that much for sure.”

Regis faced the windows and took in the view of the world outside in deep thought. “It’s awfully hard to see the smoke from this far away, isn’t it?”

Noctis followed his father’s line of vision. “Yeah. I guess it is. But… you can’t really see it at all from here though, dad.”

A moment passed without further discussion. Noctis kept thinking of Ignis despite his best efforts to move along. Had it ever bothered his dad as to where Ignis came from or even what he did for a living? Something else still needed to come out. There was a definite friction in the air. He could feel it as Regis stood up and limped towards the glass.

Eventually, his father began to speak again. “Listen well,” he said. Noctis got up and paralleled himself with him, eyes and ears open with curiousness. “Our lives are meant for joy. Your profits, your riches and all your material possessions aside. You are here to be happy, and there is something more to living than just the daily routines that you alone have the power to achieve.” Regis turned to his child and laid a hand against his shoulder. Their eyes met. “I am your father. No matter what comes to pass, I will support you as a man, as your family, and always with love. Love can move people more than the power of revenge or the pursuits of greed. Love can save those who are lost. I want you to remember that when you chose to move forward.”

“Are you saying that being… gay is okay?”

Regis faltered. “In a sense I suppose, yes. I’m glad you got some kind of gist from it.” He laughed to himself when he saw Noctis duck behind his hair. He reached out with a gentle touch and brushed it from his face, still smiling. “Once this meeting is through, you can head straight there. I want you to have a good time. And be safe, please. You may be grown, but I still worry.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“I can’t guarantee that like I used to. You’re all big now. I know there’s so much more that you can do on your own.”

“Ignis and I are…” he stuttered. “Well, I think- um, we’re just…”

“Safe and sound.”

“Huh?”

Regis straightened himself out and realigned his suit properly. The vulnerable glint in his eyes faded turning swiftly to his regular professional guise. “So long as you are safe and sound, there is no need to discuss it further. You can decide what you wish. To, kiss and all that.”

“Don’t word it like that!” Noctis cringed sharply but he felt that the topic had come and gone fluently. Turns out he was a lot like his father. They had it in common to tussle with the meaning of their words then move along quickly. It was better that way – nothing too prolonged. And he got the message.

“That’s the fun part,” Regis harassed. “You get to tell him all about how annoying I am, and how much you hate everything.”

“Dad.”

“Then there’s the touching and -”

“Hey, okay. Hey! Hold on!”

“I don’t have to worry about the bartender being dirty, seeing as I’ve met the lad. I witnessed his manners firsthand. He was rather cleanly actually. Perhaps it’s _him_ I should be worried about instead. You’re undoubtedly a handful.”

“I really appreciate this talk!” Noctis started to laugh beside his parent. What a mess. “Thank you, um for just believing in me though, seriously. I think? That’s what just happened?”

“All is well. Remember what I asked.”

“Be safe?”

“And?”

“Be… private…”

“I know it seems cruel, but it is for your protection. I have no afflictions with your preferences. Not with the gender nor the individual. You have my blessing, Noctis.”

“Y-you’re blessing me… uh…”

“I’ll listen, whenever you need to be heard. But for now, let us see our businesses finished. Then you may relax the rest of the day.” Regis stepped aside and walked to the west wing hallway arch where they could distantly see Dino making his way to them. Along the way, Noctis paced ahead to hand the cane Regis left to him.

Surprise surprise. A burden lifted – one he hadn’t even known could be cured. Even still. What a morning. _A blessing, to be with Ignis._

He tried to speak with Dino fast. There was no rush to get to the Libra. The time was still good. But the extra time would give him leverage to explore the district’s layout the way he liked to before following the scents of the street to his destination. The company substances hadn’t interested him so much since Ignis soaked up all of the space in his head after that talk with his father.

What was Ignis doing right then? Was he oversleeping? Didn’t seem like him. Maybe he was setting up the tables, angling each decoration perfectly by the centimeter. He might have been humming a little tune. Or standing on the rocky end of the road awaiting his guests, his sign flipped to closed for their exclusive gathering.

The orders went well enough. Dino devotedly encouraged Noctis’ choices and guided his steps through each process, as if he didn’t already know how it worked. He’d almost toned it out and forgot to mention a personal request for his designer. Another surprise of sorts. Something that excited Regis and Dino both. He’d be pleased to deliver the positive response back where it needed to be. And after some time, the advanced inquiry would leave a better impression on behalf of someone who really needed it.

This year’s first winter brand perfume was scheduled to receive its last touches before finalization – touches Noct had not been especially thrilled for. Not as much as other touches. He had a special ability for these things. He’d been praised before although he wasn’t especially pleased with the procedures. They were rewarding in their own way. Nothing was going to please him more than the freedom Insomnia had to offer just outside the walls of the mansion.

Even his art (something he cherished dearly) had never quite captivated him in the same gripping way like Ignis and the memories of the lower ends of town had. It was a hold that seized his reality and his fantasies in a maelstrom. Much like paint, his skies were cast with stains and smears. Smudged as it were, it created a piece that could not be replicated. His canvas was expanding in the most beautiful ways. Maybe Ardyn’s metaphor was true but he didn’t want to jump back on that.

Before happily departing from the pair, Noctis made a few strong decisions with them that applied well for his fresh experiences on choice making. He selected through a group of optional fruits, flowers and various ingredients to improve their formula. The designer and headmaster agreed calmly on his picks. Everything went over relatively well, and equally paced.

Noctis paused to admire the glass cases of perfume in the gallery on the way back to his estate room. _Might be one all my own up there one day._ ‘Argutia’ sat on the shelf there almost looking back at him. A mirror of memories.

He took some time to absorb the fact that the title of Lucis Scents was approaching. It was closing in. His time was shrinking like the receding sea. His shores were dry for now. But when the floods would come – and he knew they inevitably would – the beach would be gone. Only ocean. What would happen to his hopes of a future with Ignis then?

He dressed himself in the quarters of his room and satisfied Maylin with the way he stayed true to her assortment of showy clothes. Flower in the coat, broach on the collar. It made her happy. He’d make his best effort to resist sticking the overcoat on the rack by the door before leaving. Finding it just might break her little heart. He prayed none of the guys would be thrown off by his appearance. Noctis glanced down over himself. He was as content as he was going to get. Finally, he made certain he was set to leave.

As he was exiting the gates of the estate, he looked back a few times to see his house at a distance. Every inch away made his troubles seem just as far. _There are still four more years. Dad accepts me. The company comes second to my happiness. Everything’s gonna turn out fine. Somehow, I know it will._

~

The wide city awaited. And what a free city it really was. When there was nowhere to be, there was anywhere to be. Each building told its own tale. The stage of the theatre was set, yet again playing its relentless daily movie.

He had come to know the places nearest home well. These new blocks and squares behind that first gate – the massive technological filtration systems that bowled the population in divisions – were finally memorizing themselves. Noctis felt some kind of connection to the bricks and how they stacked on towering banks, shops and stores. The paved roads were chiseled and cracked. Benches bent and sagged. Some windows were hazed with layers of dust and fingerprints. But the people were ever alive. The further in he went, it was more or less just as lively as when the posh went about their ways. Kids to school, men to work, women to chores. They were like segregated worlds. So close and yet so separate.

Even further beyond here were the outskirts. It had taken some time to extend his walking distance here, but Noctis knew there was no sensible purpose in going that far. If he could walk until his legs gave out, he’d certainly never want to wind up there. Nothing but factories and a black wall of dust thick enough to cut with one’s own self. He had been equipped with a greater knowledge of those dangers. _Thank the heavens Ignis will never have to go back there again,_ he thought. The gates may have kept them safe, but there wasn’t anything that could purge a mind of the mental images. Not all filth in a man’s life could be cleansed. Some things could only be carried like scars.

Noctis walked for some while. He passed transits, casually treading beside vehicles to cross the crowded streets and watching their shouting passengers. He braced for the chilling breeze that swept through as it brought dozens of scents along its sprays. Some sunlight spared him the iciness of a pure winter wind, but there was sparse comfort to be felt from leaning against a wall here and there to warm his face. _Good thing I kept the coat. Sorry I doubted you, Maylin._

The corner of Ignis’ bar came almost faster than he’d anticipated. There it was: the ever-familiar Libra. He ran towards it, not concerned in the slightest with his speed or the onlooking eyes of strangers. As he arrived at the entrance, something caused his hand to still upon the door’s handle. His fingers grabbed, ready to be away from the world and all else. Gazing upward he noted the curve of the bar's name. He took a moment to remember a time when he'd never known of it. Once, he'd never been this far out into the city and certainly never would have been this far out on his own. Once, Noctis had never browsed this district's shop windows with Prompto. He'd never been elbowed by a drunken officer so hard that it bruised. He'd never roamed the roads where people played in their parks and danced in the rain.

This city held so many stories to tell just beyond its inner ring. Here he'd had his ears tugged by the self-assured police woman Aranea, had enthusiastic hugs from the energetic daughter of the Amicitia family Iris, and been told elaborate fairytales by the aspiring orphan Talcott. He'd grown so much in the last two years because of these people and places. They all played an invaluable part.

_Today isn't just a birthday celebration. It's a day we've been brought together._

Noctis took a breath, nodding at himself certainly, and he stepped into the restaurant. A small bell chimed when he entered.

"Surprise!" he heard an immediate cheer. Ignis stood in front of his counter with cake in hand. He twirled at the instant Noct was facing him and gave his best merriment.

"Specy," Noct laughed. "This is nice and all but it's not my birthday."

"I'd be a little late for that one," Ignis surmised. "What do you think? Were you surprised at all?"

"A little," Noctis crossed the open floor and came towards him giggling. "I think Prompto will be a little more surprised than me to actually hear you sound like that."

"It was real, Noct. You don't give me enough credit."

"Hah! I'm teasing. I know you don't shout unless it's urgent." He gestured to the decorated cake on the tray Ignis carried. "Looks like you managed my idea pretty well."

"Ah, yes." Ignis carefully sat the tray down against the table nearest the bar. He used both hands to correct his lenses - unaware that the one beside him was running his eyes all along his figure. "With your help at that. I believe it turned out if I do say so myself."

Ignis was almost looking better than the cake, so pleasantly decorated in his own respect. Noctis hardly tried to hide that he was staring. He looked good. Why not enjoy the sight? He'd done his hair up, and he'd even dabbed on a little cologne as it seemed. He bit his bottom lip. The conversation he'd had with his father earlier came up in his mind. When those lime eyes met his own he thought for a moment that he may have nearly blacked out standing up.

"It sure looks tasty,” he improvised. "I brought my appetite."

"That is precisely the reason I decided to create an extra thick third tier. Now there should be plenty for all. There will only be four to mention."

The cake was rightfully scrumptious in its height and shape. The colors were perfect, stacked with vanillas, cremes, strawberries and frosted layers like feathers up along the trims. The golden baked desert stood elegantly like a centerpiece. Leave it to Ignis to detail it as finely as a drawing could portray. If not better. It came frighteningly close to his depiction.

"I don't think that could have come out any more accurate. Yours might actually look better than mine."

"We make a good team," Ignis agreed.

"Yeah." Noctis stuck out a finger and dared to take a sample scoop. Before he could come too close, the back of his hand was slapped by Ignis' wooden mixing spoon. "Hey!" he jumped.

"Don't be rude," he wagged the spoon.

"I helped make it! I always get a sample of my works. I'll just take a little from the back; he won't even see it."

"You'd better not." Ignis chuckled in doubt that he'd dare try again. Clearly he wouldn't be afraid to whack him a second time.

"Man, I didn't even see you grab that thing..." he waved his wrist to shake off the pain.

"I had to make it hurt for you to learn your lesson then. Forgive me."

Noctis shrugged the matter off. "So I take it everything else is just on hold for the special boy?"

"Only the last few gifts need to be brought down from the spare room. Would you mind getting them now?"

"No problem." Noct halted in his steps just before reaching the stairs at the back of the storage room. "Oh," he spontaneously added, "but maybe you shouldn't have the cake in your hands when he gets here. Assuming that was a rehearsal."

"You'd be right in assuming." Ignis paused. "But, why is that?"

"Wouldn't be the funnest 'surprise' if you dumped his cake right onto his feet."

Ignis turned his head back to the cake. If Noctis didn't know any better he could have sworn he saw the fear of such a thing happening in the reflection of his green eyes. "Oh yes. I suppose that would be right... " He stepped back to consider it, one hand grazing his chin, the other on his protruded hip in thought. While he mumbled to himself, Noctis took one more drag from the top of his head down his slender lankly frame then made for the next floor.

From there, he passed through the corridor to the spare room. He knew the larger gifts they'd packed would still be waiting to be moved – one of which was particularly heavy to lift and carry on his own. He wagered if he pushed it a little he could make it on his own without help. Gladio could likely carry it one handedly by the end of the evening to get it out of the shop to take back to the new apartment he'd heard about.

There was a lot he wanted to know about how Prompto was fairing in his own life. Being so close to the same age, there were dozens of ways to relate to him. He didn’t want to waste too much time just wondering about it though. It would come up, he was sure. _Still, it’s nice to see this coming together._

Noctis returned downstairs and helped set the last touches into place. “Guess this is why it pays to be early for things, huh?” he joked with Ignis as they worked together to pin a handmade banner.

It was just past the right time that the door came open with the chime of the bell that sounded. Prompto’s loud voice hit the air. “Iggy! You remembered!” His blissful vocals couldn’t be mistaken.

Ignis made certain his lenses were straightened before stepping forward. “Good to see your instructors have not reprimanded you of your right to enjoy this once-a-year celebration.”

Prompto collided with Ignis in a rough hug _. Should have been expected._ Noctis coughed a giggle into his clenched fist. Ignis wrapped his stiffened arms around the blonde and held him back for a moment. How could he not? It may have been a tad awkward to be affectionate with him, but it was good all the same.

“That’s a tight grip,” he wheezed. “You’ve grown stronger.”

Not long after him was Gladiolus. He came up behind Prompto and pat his back. “Hint hint, you’re choking your cake baker.”

“Oh! I’m sorry.” His arms flew off of him and he held firmly on his feet when Gladio pat him roughly a second time.

“Thank you, Gladiolus. I enjoy the enthusiasm. However, I would like to use my lungs properly if that’s alright with you.”

“Remember, you can call me Gladio. You don’t have to be so formal.” He gave Ignis a wink and a valiant thumbs up. “I might always be ‘on duty’ but I’m technically off shift.”

Noctis stepped up. “That’s what I keep trying to tell him. He listens but alas he never learns.”

Ignis turned, ready to retaliate, but was interrupted by Prompto’s excited screams. Shrill and piercing. Yup, he was surprised alright.

‘Told ya,’ Noctis mouthed at Ignis.

“No way all these gifts are for me!” Prompto pointed his arms to the stack of boxes laid over a single customer table. A few taller presents sat in the chair or stood on the floor. “Tell me this mountain isn’t all mine?”

“It isn’t.” Noctis said simply.

Ignis folded his arms. “There are but a few here I’ve asked Gladio to save for miss Aranea. Those packages are labeled – you should see them towards the back. I wager she’ll be happy to share in our endeavors despite that she could not be with us today.”

“You say that like she’s dead,” Prompto grimaced. He bent down to count through the little and the large of all they’d put together for him. “She’s gonna love that you thought of her. This is amazing. I can’t believe you guys actually pulled all of this off. Big guy here had me thinking I was going to do paperwork all through my birthday, and I believed him!” he shouted.

“Surprise, kid,” Gladio smiled.

“Happy birthday, Prompto.”

Prompto looked up at the three with warmth. “You guys…”

Noctis edged backwards. “Don’t start crying. Specs didn’t buy you any tissues.”

“I didn’t ‘buy’ him anything. These gifts are all handmade.”

Gladio raised his brows, taking a seat at the counter and watched Prompto sift through the presentation. “Crafts, huh? That’s really special. I didn’t know you crafted.”

“How many tricks you got up those sleeves, Specs?” Noctis smirked.

“I try my best,” Ignis answered modestly.

The younger officer shot up. “Oh! Didn’t you mention something about a cake?”

Ignis headed to the bar where a tray sat against the counter. He pulled the dark glass top off of his glossy container and revealed his masterpiece. Prompto sprint to the cake and practically gasped hard enough to inhale the icing from its sides. “Look at that. Look at it! It’s got chocobos on it, Gladio. Chocobos! Ignis, how did you do this? This is so crazy!”

Prompto kept compliment Ignis’ skills while both Noct and Gladio gave the cook their reassurance. _Worried over nothing._ Ignis produced a cutting knife from his utensils and sliced off a share for everyone. Prompto was even impressed with the clean and colorful fillings done on the inside. It was absolutely delicious. For Noctis who hadn’t eaten since waking, this was the best lunch he could have asked for. Straight sugar. He was reminded why Ignis’ cooking was so addictive. All of his results were as good.

“It’s almost too pretty to eat,” he remarked.

“I spent a long time on this. Noctis helped me.”

“Really?” Prompto turned to his well-dressed friend with a mouth full. “You did?”

“I didn’t touch it. I’d probably mess something in it up. I’m good with scents, not flavors.”

“Imagine where you’d be if you weren’t good with either.” Gladio remarked. “Can I get a second slice of that?”

“By all means, so long as you finish what I’ve already given you.”

Once the cake had been tackled (Prompto selected to eat the little cookie chocobo at the top. He hadn’t wanted to ‘kill’ the bird, but he was just as sad when it was gone.), Ignis brought out a series of drinks he’d bought from the market for this very occasion.

“Drinks, too? Oh man, this is spoiling.”

“Care to open your gifts while you sip?” Ignis offered. “The day is young yet.”

“Sweet!” He exclaimed. Prompto rubbed his palms together. He licked a finger line of frosting from his plate. “You bet! I still can’t believe you guys went through all this just for me.”

“There’s something here from all of us.”

“Really? Damn, sucks for you guys. I got you nothing.”

The boys took their time with the desert and the liquor which Prompto was glad to test. They bantered over the look on his face at the taste, and how he’d overlooked the awful flavor and drank more just for the experience and the buzz that came with it. Gladio obviously had no struggles. He’d been long past those stages. Prompto’s reactions definitely amused him the most.

They laughed and caught up with one another. They relished in the light music that drifted through the Libra and in all that filled its walls. Everyone’s cheeks dashed into shades of pink. If Regis had been meaning to live life in moments like these then Noctis was proud to have found them.

They watched Prompto set down his glass and get on his knees. “Where do I start?” he beamed.

“I think I could have gotten him a potato and he’d still lose his mind.” Noctis pulled up a seat and spread his legs over the backside to lean his arms over the backrest.

“Which one do you think has the potato in it?” Gladio laughed.

“I sure could have used a… damn potato several times in my life.” Prompto had to try hard not to swear like a sailor at the prospect. He’d come close to starving to death in the past. This was a terrible fact.

Prompto picked at the unique papers and labels they’d used to wrap the gifts. He wouldn’t listen when Gladio tried to tell him to just rip them. ‘He couldn’t,’ this and that. He barely had the heart to dismember the cake. How could he dismantle all the effort placed on these bent party-sheet corners?

Prompto started small then drifted to the bigger ones. Among the dandy little trinkets and toys, gizmos and knick-knacks, he’d inched on crying again when he saw a framed certificate that signified his mark of service in the police force (“To hang above the new desk in your cubical,” Gladio explained, evoking further sniffling). He even had to stop to wipe at his tears when he held an intricately sewn bandana from Ignis in his hands. But he had come to near bawling when he’d tore the cover blanket off a fully assembled, fully prepped photographomat Noctis had acquired from the high ring photography shop.

“It was a hell of a deal,” he said to Gladio who had looked to him in shock. Prompto was too distracted to hear him while doing a victory dance, hands covering his mouth. “I knew he was interested in getting one. Since his new job takes up so much time, I went the extra mile to find a good one. It’s got everything he needs; you’ll find the manual. It’s all there.”

Ignis whispered to him, “This was a truly kind thing for you to do, Noct.”

“I could ruin it by asking him to pay me back.” He snickered. “I’m teasing. Don’t look at me like that. Besides, with this he can-”

“I can’t believe it! Noct! Ahhh- I told you- and you were… we, I-”

“It’s okay. You wanted to show off what you saw in the world from behind a lense right? You don’t have to wait to do that anymore. I think you’ve earned it. You’ll take some great pictures with it. Happy birthday.”

His excitement couldn’t be contained anymore. Excitement wasn’t even the right word. He was exhilarated, overflowing.

Hours passed like this. Some of the best for the four – and so unfortunately fast. Prompto’s bouncing and hollering was priceless. He couldn’t hide the yelling that came out at his face nor his wild gestures. Ignis had to still himself from his swaying when he drank a glass too much. Gladio’s spirits were so high that he’d lost track of the time. Seems they all had. It was when he’d said something about it that they regrettably noticed.

“Damn, it’s already eight?”

Ignis glanced up to the clock. “I have to open in the morning… Noct, you weren’t expected at the manor soon were you? Will you have time to get back?”

“Of course. Ten’s the limit tonight. Got early business in the morning, but I’m gonna take all the time I can get.”

“Maybe,” Prompto sat up from the floor and teetered with a half-acted drunkenness, “Gladdy and I should just go _now_ so that you two could have a little private time. Alooone?”

“Alone?” Ignis echoed. He looked back at Noct then returned his eyes to Prompto in confusion. “Noct and I? Why?”

Gladio knew where this was going. He and Prompto both gave the same display at the opposite couple. “It’s not like this wasn’t fun,” the officer played along. “Birth _day_ is almost a birth _night_ now. If you need this time to-”

Noctis stalled his words with lightning speed. “That’s enough, officer. You’re just a little over the tipsy side don’t you think?”

“Noctis I’ve had six cups.”

Ignis gasped. “Did I give you six already? I only counted three.”

“ _You_ only poured three,” Gladio smugly grinned.

Ignis argued with Gladio; while his back was turned and his energy was focused on the man’s sneaky drinking, Noctis slapped his hand against Prompto’s shoulder. “You can’t just blow my cover like that, come on.”

“Blow what cover?” he shrugged. “Ow! Look, we all know you like Iggy, ow, the only, ow- stoppit! The only one who won’t admit it is you!”

Ignis’ voice rose from the clatter. “Noct?”

_Dammit._ Noctis flinched and stood straight and innocent. “Yeah?”

Prompto climbed to his feet and stood beside him. He slapped Noctis back once good and hard. “Ignis, you and Noct have talked, right?”

“Okay, it’s starting to sound like you’re trying to scold me.” Noctis met his eyes with a certain angriness.

“What does he mean?” Ignis asked the question half towards Prompto, half towards Gladio. It was apparent they were both in on something he hadn’t detected until now.

“If you two are really serious about each other then you’ve gotta start going on dates!” Prompto looked expectantly back and forth between them.

“No! I don’t-” Noctis paused abruptly. “Well, I mean, actually…” He rubbed his hand along the back of his neck. He’d been bashful about romancing Ignis. Even after what his father had suggested, the actual steps into intimacy were more complex. With his friends onlooking, it only increased the pressure. “It’s not like those kinds of things can be done publicly.”

Prompto gleefully rocked on his heels. “Well you’ve gotta do something! Don’t just go your whole lives in love and do nothing.”

Gladio nodded his head at them with a certain cheeriness. “Had a feeling you two were with each other already.”

“I think you guys are jumping the gun here.”

“This’ll give you something to talk about, Ignis,” Gladio suggested. “You finally have an actual lover to be shy about.”

“On the contrary,” Ignis corrected. “We are not lovers.”

The group stiffened momentarily… until Noctis added the single word, ‘yet’ to the silence. And Prompto was up and giddy again. “Have you guys maybe thought about taking some lovely tours of the inner ring together to really kick it off?” He made a sweeping motion with his arm and dropped his tone to a sensual pitch.

“Or maybe you’re taking tours of each other?”

Ignis was astounded by Noct’s loud gasp and he used his fingertips to hold back a grin. “Goodness…”

“People would stare!” the Caelum protested.

Gladio sulked. “I suppose they would huh…”

“Maybe you could treat Iggy to an evening at the park under lantern light? Nothing odd about that.”

Gladio chimed in behind Prompto. “Yeah, yeah! Then you can elope into the dark where only the moon can see what you do.”

Noctis’ nose wrinkled. “Psh! Are you a romantic or are you just intrusive?”

“What about getting away to a fancy hotel? Lock the doors…”

“Days spent together talking about your dreams…”

“Aren’t we all doing that right now? Sorta. I mean, at least we _were_ until you changed the subject.”

“Dreams of sharing clothes after heated night?”

“Hey-”

“Oh, lord, no. I couldn’t possibly fit into Noct’s clothing again. I barely managed so the first time.”

“First time?!” Prompto’s eyes nearly burst.

“That ‘first time’ was just because he was working with the family. Don’t you remember that? What do you guys even think is going on anyway?” Noctis almost felt an outburst creeping up in his chest. He held it back the best he could. _Just try not to laugh._ This had to be one of his ticks. _Dammit. Dammit._

They carried on even as Noctis tried to ignore them and drink. They proposed their crazy schemes with little sign of stopping. Now it was out in the open where it could be gossiped about. He couldn’t be quite mad at them. It was humorous in all truth. No one at the estate would tolerate such provocative talk, especially not involving their heir. Maybe it was just a dirty joke. Taunting really, with these two going on about it.

Yet when Noctis raised his eyes up to see Ignis, he saw why he’d been so soundless. There was a tender grin along his mouth. His features were warm and soft. His vision locked straight with Ignis and he blinked rapidly. It was grounding to hold contact this long. And then he thought…

…Ignis must have been agreeing with their ideas. Or at least (at the very least) he was flattered to consider them. In those small seconds where Noct’s blue iris met the marble green windows to Ignis’ soul, he swore he caught a glimpse of something powerful. But his gaze tore timidly away to the two policemen dragging out their enticing conversation with themselves.

“Something like that should be cherished,” Prompto claimed with passion. “Public or not. It’s no one else’s business anyway. We don’t need to know everything married couples do, but we see them kiss proudly in the streets showing off their husbands and wives.”

“Married…” Noctis moaned.

“I know some can only go so far with wandering eyes,” Gladio admit. “Subtlety is nice anyway. I mean, what love really is is acceptance and contentment. Others might not respect it but it’s what you give each other that counts. I think what the little sunspot was saying – for your peace of mind, Noctis – is that more than anything, you found each other and filled the spaces that were full of loneliness with something better.”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying. Iggy: you were always so caught up with work you thought that finding love would just be a hinderance.”

Ignis lowered his head slightly. He acknowledged that what Prompto said was factual. If not for fear then for complications sake he’d excused his incompletion as a normality of life. Just another factor of adulthood he could grow accustomed to. He hadn’t ever struggled to justify the emptiness. It wasn’t cozy, but that was just what it had meant to be responsible.

“And Noct. You were so nuts about Ignis, you lost sleep over him before he even knew how you felt!”

“Hey!”

“You did?” Ignis asked faintly.

Noct faced him nervously. “Well, I mean…”

Before he could stop it, the mental fantasies took over. If he mentioned all the times he pictured being beneath him he’d be so embarrassed. The times he was moved by Ignis skill in the kitchen or dumbfounded by the depth of his words, the shape of his body- _No._ He could never confess that. Could he? Was that what having an actual relationship was all about with another man?

Just then, Noctis felt himself heating up worse than what the drinks had done. Picturing those secrets again just might kill him. He felt he couldn’t take the chance even if they’d already been kissing each other. Neither policeman even knew about that yet. But then again, wouldn’t it be perfect to relate to one another? For Ignis to feel the same?

“And hey,” Prompto added, “maybe once I get this big bad photography machine going, I could take some shots of you two together. You know? For all kinds of special moments in your life: like when the perfume company belongs to you, Noct.”

“It’s gonna be a bit of a wait for that inheritance.” Ignis stated. He found himself gratefully aware of the chance to divert the topic. It helped him get to the sink and clean up the dishes they’d made. “That title does not proceed you until you turn twenty-five, if I’m correct.”

Noctis nodded. “That’s right.” He too was happy with the change of subject. “That’s the coming of age year according to my father.”

“Let me get this straight here-” Gladio tried to understand, but Prompto cut him off.

“That’s about the only straight topic in this room.” The blonde laughed, assuming the quality of his own joke and spazzed a little when the chief pushed his stool back from the bar with his boot.

After groaning, he continued. “So, you’re going to take over Lucis Scents once you hit prime time? What does that entitle you to?”

“I’ll still be in charge of certain parts of design and construction in the arts department. Dad and I already talked about some of that earlier today. With the old man’s help, I’ll be able to do what he does – at the end of it all, at least. I’ll even have a launch gala planned and catered.”

“They’ve already thought that far ahead?” asked Prompto.

“Yeah. And maybe we could use a photographer at the scene.”

The suggestive question sank in. Prompto pointed a single finger against his own chest. “Me? Seriously? No way...”

_That was too close. Just go off Dino’s answer to the offer._ “Way. I can make a deal for it. No kidding. I know how to set that kind of contract up and make it legit.”

Gladio seemed to really like the sound of that. He was very involved with Prompto’s goals and saw the potential. “That’d be a privilege, little guy. If he can get away from the call of justice.”

“Oh, come one! Don’t squander my passions! That’s four years from now! Don’t you have dreams?”

Noctis laughed by the way his voice cracked in pitch. “You can let him grow in his spare time at least can’t ya? The photographomat is his afterall. He’s got time.”

Prompto opened his mouth to speak out and side with Noct’s defense but his face locked up out of nowhere. His attitude drastically altered and his sight set directly past the both of them. “Ignis?” he called apprehensively.

At the end of the kitchen, they saw the barista wiping at his eyes with a heaving chest.

“Hey,” Noctis asked with distress. “Are you okay, Specs?”

“You’re crying,” Prompto whispered. “Why? What’s wrong?”

“Forgive me, I…” Ignis sat his head up. “This does not happen to me very often, if ever really.” He produced a hand cloth and dabbed it underneath his glasses and against his cheeks. “I am alright, I assure you. It’s simply that… I seem to be so happy I can’t contain it. I want to… thank you all for being here in my living space. I never imagined I’d be so blessed to obtain such friendship.”

“You don’t have to thank us for that.” Prompto put his hands over his heart. “We’re as glad to be here as you are to have us.”

“Speak for yourself,” Noctis contradicted him. “I just came to eat your cake.”

Ignis gathered himself, looking across the way at Noctis. Aside from the bickering that ensued after the three got into it over his comment, his tears disappeared. They knew there were homes waiting for them outside this one place. They had their own homes with possessions and objects. Their homes were through the door, down the street, away from the lantern lights in all four different directions.

But home was also here with the most unique kind of family. _Family. That’s what we are, aren’t we…? This is belonging. This is…_

“Don’t cry, okay?” Noctis picked up a foot to threaten a kick against Prompto should he attempt to get any closer with a fistful of cake he’d swiped from the leftovers. “If you stain this suit, I’ll tell Dino you’re colorblind and you can forget that photography job!”

“I’ll be alright.” Ignis repeated more surely than before just to convince himself. “Though, the time has gotten away from us. It would be smart for us to settle for the night.”

“Right, yeah,” Noct rolled his eyes. “Maybe uh, before then I could talk to you about something-”

Prompto cupped his palms around his mouth to raise his volume. “He wants to be your boyfriend!”

“Okay.” Gladio hooked his fingers into the back of his shirt to reel him backwards. “Easy, tiger.”

“This is part of my party. I don’t wanna miss it; this is the greatest gift of all: the gift of love.”

Gladio shook his head by the way Prompto drug out his sentence. Grinding his knuckles into the roots of his scalp and yanking him from side to side, the officer kept his rambunctious recruit under wraps while Noct seized the opening to engage Ignis.

“Actually…” he faded the question from his mouth. Wasn’t _now_ the best time to act? If not now… would it be never?

Ignis laced an arm around his shoulders. “You can tell me, can’t you?” Unaware as ever.

“Well, I’d been planning on asking eventually, I just…”

“…Are you…?”

Prompto broke from Gladio’s hold. “Say yes!”

“Would you knock it off? Don’t mess this up!”

Noctis glimpsed at them, lips twitched. It was hard to turn back to Ignis without appearing bluntly restless. He inhaled sharply. “I think I am. We, kiss, so…” he kneaded at his fingertips. “We should, be together. Even if no one really knows about it.”

“Is that so?” Ignis’ features lit up. He was jubilant and overall staggered to be asked in these conditions.

“Even more than that.” _Wait a minute. Hang on. I’ve said enough._ “I wanna be closer than we are.”

“Wouldn’t ‘being together’ be much closer?”

Another silence drifted through. Gladio and Prompto both had quit moving altogether. They were frozen in the positions of their playful combat. Noct’s lungs hardened like rocks. He didn’t want to exhale just yet for fear they’d crumble. His hung head appeared almost shamed. His eyes were wayward. Then, Ignis grasped what he’d said. And his eyes became so wide they magnified behind his spectacles. His shoulders raised defensively. It almost looked silly, as if a rabid animal had crossed his path. Was he in horror? Or was this…

Both officers whistled and hooted. Ignis’ face worsened by the second. Noct bit down on the curl of his rising lips. What had he done? _Just don’t say anything else._

 “You know…” _No stupid. Why is your mouth open? Don’t make this worse – you don’t have to explain it. Stop!_ “Do things that… real lovers do?”

“Noooct?” Ignis pulled Noctis closer under his arm as if they could hide from Prompto and Gladio’s ears. “Are you fairly certain?”

_This is so cute. I can’t focus. He’s just so cute._ “About what?”

“Don’t be conceited. You can’t say such things and not expect me to respond cautiously.”

“Then you tell me, Specs. Aren’t you curious?”

Ignis grunted, nearly aggressive, yet Noctis knew he was giving in. “Is it… too soon to do so?”

“What?” the raven-haired boy whimpered. “No. For me, it’s not soon enough.”

“You do realize what you’re saying?” Suddenly, Ignis was sheepish. “You’re… saying that we would, we’d…”

Noct mulled it over, but his judgement was non-existent. Then he gazed up with confidence. “Yeah. What do you say?”

His head bowed as he squeezed out a disbelieving laugh. “My, my. Awfully bold, aren’t we?”

_Why the hell did I say that much? And in front of them: the biggest fanatics that could ever-_

“I think you already know what my answer is.”

He hadn’t meant to, but Noctis joined them in their noises of elation. That was yes.

_That was yes._

~

Just before ten o’clock arrived, the group prepared for their departures. The magic of their unforgettable evening had not died down as the sweep of nightfall swallowed the world. Gladio was able to help Prompto with delivering the heavier presents – like Noctis assumed he would – back to his rightful home. A place with food and constant security, as they’d informed him. It was alleviating to know that Prompto truly had a home. Blankets, a bed, clothes; these were no longer the greatest of his worries. With the commanding chief and officer Aranea in his life there was pretty much a guarantee he’d never be without again. He might never get the chance to be lonely. He wondered if Prompto might regret that, or if he felt right where he fit in with that aspect.

Noctis had to insist he wasn’t staying behind at the Libra with Ignis behind their backs. He too was needed back in his own dimension. Whether or not he was ready couldn’t excuse it. A word was a word. And it was dark. The dark, though cool and calm, wasn’t the most inviting to be in.

“They’re not gonna let go of what I said are they…” Noctis grumbled as he stood next to Ignis. “At least Prom got to have one hell of a party.”

Ignis waved one last time in their direction once he was certain they didn’t need any more assistance. “Well you chose quite the time. You have to own up to that.”

_Ya got me there._ “I guess I could have waited. But then again, I guess I’m tired of waiting.”

“You’ve been thinking hard about this then...?”

“Yeah. I really have. For a long time.”

A moment without sound. Ignis turned his palm to the open air. He gazed up while blinking. “It looks as if it may snow. You should get back.” His breath was showing. It was colder than he’d thought.

“Iggy. I know it might not have been the right time…”

“Your heart was in the right place. I believe so.”

“My dad could agree to that.”

Ignis’ lips frowned. “Your father. If he only knew…”

“He has an idea.”

“Does he?” He sounded troubled by that.

“It’s okay. He said he wants me to be happy. And you too; he wants it for both of us.”

“Did he mean it in the same manners as per how you’ve indulged, Noct?” It sounded more like a declaration.

“No one will find out.” Seriousness overcame his speech. “I would never want you to get hurt by this. No one is going to find out.”

A burst of hot breath clouded from him. “Could we ever truly be sure? Given your lineage, what it would do to your reputation; It matters not so much with myself, but you…”

_No._ Again he knew the right answer already. He didn’t want to lie. “Ignis.” He took his hand. He wanted to make his fears disappear. He wanted to be brave, and inspire braveness in return. “Please. If you’ll trust anyone, trust me.”

“I do trust you,” Ignis tugged his hand.

“Are you afraid of this? Of me? Is it… _not_ the right time?”

The gleaming of the lanterns traced the street corner and danced along their faces. The wavers of their burning glow cast lengthy shadows against Ignis’ whole body. All the starlight of the galaxies above them were glittering, blues from heaven obscured against a fiery orange. Where Ignis stood, he’d been caught between those two worlds. A cold blanket above. A warm ground below. And their hands held, one with the other.

“I love you, Noctis.”

A slam crashed against his insides. _Love._ He listened. Oh, how he wanted to hear him say it again. Their eyes collided.

“I want to be with you. When will you return to me?”

He gulped by his question. “A-as soon as possible. Not tomorrow, but… soon?”

“Soon, then. But,” he gently smiled, “soon is not soon enough.”

“Yeah.” Noct nodded. “So it’s settled. We’re actually…”

“Yes. It would seem so.”

“We’re adults, right? We can make this decision on our own. It’s not a big deal.” _Harsh. Oops…_ “I, I love you too, Specs.” Goosebumps. He took an advanced step towards him, but the slight lean of Ignis’ torso caused him to halt.

“You can kiss me after you’ve come back,” he said real low.

Noctis started to withdraw. “Okay,” he wavered. “Okay, I’ll just, okay, then… right. I’ll see you, s-some time.” He backpedaled unsteadily. He wasn’t ready to leave. Not yet. He didn’t want to go. If he didn’t go soon, he’d be late for curfew. It would be just awful of him to crush his father’s expectations.

_Ignis…_

“Don’t rush yourself, but… don’t forget about me.”

“Of course!” _Screaming isn’t any smarter an idea outdoors than it was indoors. Dumb. Ass._ “Within the week for sure. I’ll come back.”

“Goodnight, Noct.”

He bat his eyelids in longing. By the ice inside his core and the throbbing of his chest, he knew he was wide awake. Maybe this life had become the dream, the dream he’d wished night after night could just come true without a hitch. Ignis waved to him as he had for the others. It felt as far away from goodbye as it ever had before.

It was true. Soon would never be soon enough.

“G’night!”

_Never wake up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yush. It's been done. Part three indeed will cover exactly all that rests unspoken upon Noct's truest thoughts. (I hope it won't be too crazy for op. Thank you again and again for this opportunity.) Lots of these moments were inspired by walking through my own home town where things are very very different from the top of the hill where all the rich people live. Kinda stereotypical, I suppose. The suggestive nature of our Caelum uncle shall come to light eventually. I won't forget ;3 And maybe, juuust maybe, there will be an unforeseen scandal along the horizon?
> 
> Thoughts? DID I MAKE ANY MISTAKES? As always, I encourage anyone who may dot these notes to look at the original fic. It's a gem. Obviously it changed my life. No jokes *chokes on laughter*.


	3. Alone with Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week from the celebration. The one day they've awaited. Now they can be alone together, just the two of them. The moment is here; the time has come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Answers to questions you may or may not be asking:  
> 1\. Yes it's a little kinky (and I stress a little because this was much raunchier in my head, but it came out more romantic than anything).  
> 2\. Yes they're both worried, but... promises... *even though they didn't necessarily PROMISE*  
> 3\. It's freezing outside in Insomnia and the cold is more than just dangerous in the winter... (just thought I'd frighten you a little.)  
> 4\. I still don't know how actual boy parts work, so bear with me if anything sounds weird. 
> 
> May this fulfill all of your slow burn dilemmas. The slow burn has indeed: Slowly. Burnt me. Now the "flames shall be sated."

“And so it would seem we are alone.”

“Alone at last.”

Noctis flipped the sign on the door to ‘closed’. Before he brought his hands back to his sides, the artist slid two fingers over the twist of the lock and brought it down. Then with a warm-hearted grin, he turned and faced Ignis.

The day had been long but it was calculated. Well formed. It had gone over better than they expected for all its ups and downs. This was a fine day, despite its consuming business – hand in hand with its overall complications. The productivity valiantly raised both of their moods.

As he always had, Ignis catered to everyone that passed through his restaurant on the long, frigid evening. He looked alive within his flourishing establishment: carrying loaded trays on both arms to each customer. This cold wintertime had brought him notable prosperity. More than it had in the years before Ignis even came to feel a true part of the city again since departing from his parents’ custody as a boy. Noctis watched his dear friend in the prime of his work while stationed at his regular table. Here, he’d stacked a small heap of personal sketches in his art journal. His pockets lightened in load along the later hours as he pumped his wallet dry to taste Ignis’ decadent dishes and desserts, insisting the chef keep all of his tips. Maybe that level of clumsy flirting had been too obvious, but then again this was exactly when Noct was grateful for Ignis’ innocence.

From hard workers to tired parents, young couples and flavor enthusiasts, he served them all. Served them well. And Noctis knew as he walked away from the Libra’s entrance that he was ready to be served. It was his turn to take the satisfaction.

The colors of the sky changed from blue wisps to purple blends as the sun sank behind the walls of their sleepy city. The glowing rings of street lanterns flickered on one by one down the roads. The eerie smoke trails of the outskirts eased from their foggy flow and darkness finally swallowed Insomnia. Through the black as it grew, so did Noctis’ hopes. He knew what was coming as the last minutes ticked to this eagerly anticipated closing time. The last customer had gone and the last table was cleared. The moment was right. They had planned it _oh so perfectly_.

Often had Noctis envisioned the perfection of their private moment to come ever since (and prior to) the night of Prompto’s twenty-first birthday. The guys had teased and taunted him relentlessly about this, and not to mention his father’s blessing… So he hadn’t backed down afterall. He could barely believe it himself. The twinging throbs of his heart led him right back to where he said he’d be. Disorientated. Almost a week later _exactly_. It was borderline terrifying to treat this as less than a visit. He knew this was more than that. He couldn’t ignore what they must have both already gathered. Ignis must have felt it, too. They shared ‘the look’ upon his first arrival earlier. A look and a laugh. That couldn’t have meant nothing, even without saying anything.

They knew.

A song played distantly from the back of the restaurant that raced his thoughts here and there. Noctis estimated he would be panicky; that much was predictable ( _or was it?_ he thought). They were only holding true to the word of a sensual promise. But he hadn’t foreseen himself this jittery. Noctis tried to act calm on the surface yet he was an absolute mess under the skin. He spent too much time checking the clock’s position, meanwhile, fantasizing the positions he might take with the optimistic man he’d been staring at all day. Ever silently he daydreamed it. He was ready to taste more than just his food. To feel. To hold and be held. Their affections were apparent; now was their chance to prove it. There wasn’t a single guarantee. There was only himself and…

 _Ignis._ This one person. Alone. Finally. And no one had to know.

“It may already be evident,” Ignis relinquished a successful sigh, “but today’s tasks have been quite taxing. Though it has been a good day. I’m rather pleased.” He gave a few tired swipes against the last cup in a row of stacked dishes for good measure. His smile widened as he placed his hands on his hips to look things over. He paused to adjust his glasses then nodded in thorough approval.

“Hopefully you’re not _too_ taxed. You still have an overnight guest to attend to.” Noctis wittedly remarked.

Ignis retaliated with equal confidence. “I am well aware. I hadn’t forgotten. At least in your company there will be less hustle and more relaxation.”

Noctis nodded. He agreed there couldn’t be a more marvelous way to spend a lazy weekend night if he asked for one. It had been busy, but this was good for Ignis’ bar – trafficked and a little hectic. Not unlike the manor on a heavily scheduled plan. This was different. “Yeah. Less business for sure.”

The warm air stilled. Everything hushed. The once bustling Libra Elementia was finally emptied of all its chattering and the stove ceased its sizzling, whereas it left behind delicious lingering scents from the many demands it filled. The music suddenly sounded much louder than before with no one to cancel it out. The young Caelum gathered his belongings and looked over the dozens of stray sheets he’d cluttered with lose ideas. His details were on point. So long as he worked here in the company of the bartender, the concepts came effortlessly, and portrayed without fail.

“I think there really is something special about this place.” Noctis’ words stirred Ignis’ attention. He found him pointing his eyes outside the glass windows. The world through the walls of the pub had so hastily turned black. Had it not been for the glow of the lanterns, it would be but an obscured void. Had the moon rushed the sun into slumber? Was this night so ready to descend the daylight? “Something about the way things just fit.”

An inquisitive simper raised along Ignis’ mouth. “I understand now more than ever precisely what you mean, Noct.”

“Really?”

Ignis laid down his wiping cloth – having straightened the countertops as thoroughly as he could to remove stray stains – and came to help assemble his things so they could be carried upstairs for the night’s retirement.

“Feeling nostalgic already?” he asked with a peculiar gaze.

“It’s just that, I guess, I know what it would feel like to actually lose this place now. I believed I was really saying goodbye to it once before. I wouldn’t want to feel that way again, is… what I think I’m saying.”

Ignis took a moment for himself while neatly tucking his drawings into a secure flap in the satchel to admire how pretty Noctis’ strokes had become. He slowed thoughtfully. There were shapes he’d formed in such wonderful symmetry. Faces and hands, eyes and lips. He wondered how in the world he’d taught himself to be his good. He was roused by his artistic ability. Admittedly, he might have gawked longer if he wasn’t exhausted. And it wouldn’t do well for Noctis’ privacy if he were to be found tracing the curves of the portraits with his wandering eyes. There were drawings of himself he discovered among the sheets. Seeing them stirred wistfulness in his body. He softened, feeling flattering knowing he still served as a metaphorical model in some small way. He trusted Noctis by now. There was no need to worry.

“It’s always a pleasant place,” Noctis went on with a kindred expression. “Just walking through the door, it welcomes you, you know?”

They hadn’t been able to speak with one another as well until now. Hearing things so sensitive so soon, they had to know what was at the back of their own minds. Definitely, there was no denying it; they both knew…

“Well, that is how I tend to get the funding to sustain it all,” Ignis laughed.

Noctis half-laughed in return. “I’m serious. It’s never unsafe. I can’t explain it but it feels like a home away from home. I wonder if any of your other customers feel the same attachment to this space.”

The pair double-checked that the table was barren before making their way towards the storage room in the back. The stairs to the second floor were waiting. They walked alongside one another to ensure that the ground floor was taken care of. Kitchen: shut down. Door sealed. Curtains drawn, windows closed, napkins placed, dishes tucked away and all else needed of a tidy restaurant.

“Gladiolus in particular seems rather comfortable here. I imagine he has been since the beginning.”

“Yeah, right, Gladio…” Noct’s said with a dull tone. Maybe the large officer still caused him some kind of minor discomfort. Maybe – rather – it was that the man knew so much about his true self. It was surprising how well the policeman could surmise a man’s honest character. Not only that, he could commit one’s nature to memory and blend to somewhat of a resonance with them. It was impossible not to notice Gladio’s suggestive winks in regards of Ignis however. All his whistles, hand gestures, or nudges that implied his mindfulness. But in an odd way, his strong energies seemed to forge contagious emotions that raced in and out of romantic views. It wasn’t too upsetting when he pulled stunts like he so unprofessionally did at the party a week ago. Again (thankfully) Ignis’ innocence played a major role in the spoiling of Gladio’s risqué questions. Which Noctis was ever grateful for. He didn’t want to give away just how close to accurate those insinuations really were. Especially when Prompto was aiding in all the suspicious behaviors.

 _Couldn’t be helped,_ Noct thought. _He knows now anyway._ His chest felt crushed. Why? Hadn’t he already known why? _Well how the hell do I get it to go away? Do I just stay calm…?_

“He’s been choosing this bar since you pretty much opened up, huh?” Noctis asked in regards to the chief officer.

Ignis bobbed his head. “Indeed. That’s what you would call a loyal customer.”

“I’d say his is more of a nosy one.”

“Perhaps,” he squeezed out a chuckle. “The nosiness then must qualify more as the character trait of a loyal _friend_.”

Top floor. Noct knew what was up here; the bedrooms were up here. With beds in them. It was good to keep their interactions open but this small talk was barely serving as a distraction. It was procrastinating for sure, but nothing more.

First, Ignis needed a shower; he held no objection. He deserved one after his long day of catering. It gave Noctis just a little longer to try and think clearly. Occupying himself until the other could be finished wasn’t a problem either. He was still so uncertain as to how the night was bound to go. The direction of their arrangement was still so vague and unclear. He was willing to go without sleep just to get this night right, if only not at the expense of his friend having the rest he had earned.

Noctis remained as casual as he could while Ignis showed himself into the privacy of his bathroom. From within, Noctis could hear him undressing and heating the water. The curtain rods rattled as they shifted, Ignis stepped inside, and Noctis was beside himself in the hallway. He tried breathing evenly but that didn’t seem to sooth a thing.

Who would make the first move? What was Ignis even thinking underneath the hot water as it pelted his naked skin? Noctis paused from pacing the hall and pressed his head against the wood of the bathroom door and soaked in the sounds. The realization collided with him that Ignis wasn’t wearing any clothes. He laughed aloud a little, slightly doubting the question of whether or not he would be. Would he be… naked or not when they would be completely secluded with one another? What was Ignis going to see of him? Worse; what was Ignis going to _show_? He found himself stuck in a loop of worry. Confused and daunted, his doubts skyrocketed. A horrible thought stabbed at him when he slid his back against the door and hit the floorboards. He wished he could banish it immediately before it could be finished.

_What if I’m not good enough for this?_

It was no better than saying he’d failed before he’d begun. As if he could be anymore intimidated. The one-step tasks weren’t helping. Already his head was aching with what he could only identify as queasiness. The water flowing in the shower didn’t let up. He closed his eyes to listen. Each splash waved fiercely against his ears.

_I love this person. I love them. What does that mean?_

Enough to premeditate sex with them. Enough to quiver with the knowledge that it had to be soon. It would be soon, if at all. If Ignis was still interested; if he hadn’t thought the whole thing was a joke. They might gag it off, kiss once (granted Ignis didn’t treat that as a joke either) and sleep straight through to tomorrow in separate rooms. But he’d loved him enough to give the first of everything to this one moment per request. Enough to miss him that whole week. Enough to contemplate whether or not he could be perfect for him.

Noctis heaved a sigh. He opened his eyes and glimpsed between his knees. The fabric of his pants clung to a tight erected bulge. Lapping his tongue over his chapped lips couldn’t heal their dryness. This was going to be hard to hide _._ He thought by now his mind would have been made up and he wouldn’t be so dismayed by perceptions of excellence. He knew Ignis didn’t think the same as other people. There was no reason to fear his heart. And he’d already experienced parts of his body, so there was no reason to fear his touch. Kiss by kiss. Breath by breath. The brush of their noses and the temperature of each other’s flesh. Just the mental image of their desire was burning him alive. Things were going to change this time. It wouldn’t be just a kiss or a breath. It would be deeper. It would mean more. There was a new path – a new option: all the way. If luck would have it, if they weren’t somehow interrupted… If this moment was truly theirs, they would go beyond the tongue, past fingertips and discrete caresses. The long seconds of peering into each other’s eyes would escalate. If Noctis looked too long already, he knew he’d be lost. He was so curious, and yet so undone. What would they say? How long would this freedom last?

Was it… going to hurt? Would there be pain in a first-time making love? Could he even get past the query of whether it would happen to marvel how it would feel?

Bravely, Noctis cupped his hand over the crotch of his pants. It was stiffer than he’d ever made it on his own. It was different when there was someone he could actually put into place of blame for his hard on. There was a bit of a sting. This grip wouldn’t be enough to satisfy its needs. Sooner or later he would –

“Noct? Do you need to use the restroom?”

Noctis shot up onto his feet and ogled at Ignis as if he’d been prodded by a needle. “N-no,” he stuttered, hoping with all his might that he hadn’t let on. “I’m good. Done everything you wanted to?”

“Yes. I’m very clean now. I feel much better.”

Noctis swallowed. He peeked from his curtain of hair at the towel Ignis used to fluff his damp strands. He’d dressed himself in simple, loose clothing. Just a button up top to match his stripped pajama bottoms. Ever appropriate.

“All the more room to get dirty later.” Why the _hell_ had he said that?

Two brilliant emerald irises showed their surprise at the statement. “Well… you wouldn’t be wrong in saying so.”

The shock that claimed Noctis caused him to quake. Had he meant that in any matter other than a proper one? Was he trying to flirt back or had his dense senses failed to acknowledge his quip?

Ignis strode past him without faulter. “If you’ll follow me, I can see to your accommodations.”

His hands. Noctis watched the movement of his tender hands – his wrists. Their bend and the curve of his long slender fingers.

“Y-yeah. I’m right behind you.” He immediately grimaced at his own choice of phrasing.

The frazzling of his nerves increased tenfold. Noctis pictured his life back at the Caelum manor and tried to let it wash from his brain. His lonely bedside back at home, the pesky alarm, the tedious schedules, all of it. He imagined swiping it away with his arm like clearing pieces from a chessboard. He also recalled their social differences. He already detested the notion that they were classes apart and expected not to mingle simply because of that ridiculous reason. Their classes didn’t interact in society. Not really. Not even as friends like this. Their genders? Out of the question. It sparked a strange pride to think that people like Gladiolus and Prompto had faith in them as a pair. Someone believed in them. That helped. He had faith that same sort of value was within his father as well.

Tonight, none of that mattered. Regis wasn’t here. Gentiana wasn’t watching. Ardyn wasn’t looming. It was just them. Noctis may not have been the most courageous person, but this was his time. And he was as prepared as he’d ever be. He had what he needed. The last critical part was to rely on his inner aptitude. To just be bold. _Let it happen._

“Tell me. How tired are you Ignis? Maybe I could help get more comfortable.”

Ignis noticed his body language as he was opening the door to the spare room. The spotlight of his stare nearly resembled an evaluation, but Noctis forced himself to remember he was not being judged. Ignis needed a tad of leniency to comprehend alternative meanings sometimes. He wasn’t holding harsh reserves for him. He just didn’t understand.

“You watched me, Noct. Surely you could _guess_ a degree of how tired I am.”

Noctis gulped but he pretended to be humored so Ignis didn’t see any other answer.

“Don’t fret,” he continued. “I’m very much awake. I am able to function for long periods of time. Rest will come when it is ready. Will you accompany me for now?” He opened an arm to lead him into the room. “So long as you are ready…” he added.

What was he saying – was he taking the lead? _So, he remembered afterall?_ He would give about anything to know what was going on beneath the façade. If that’s what it was. Should he ask?

“I am,” he hesitated. “But…”

Ignis tilted his head.

“I want to do this in your bed.”

The barista bat his lashes. If it could be in Ignis’ bedroom it would definitely feel more personal. It was the initial goal to make this a special experience. He crossed his fingers he hadn’t been rude.

“Alright.” Ignis sided with the prospect and crossed to the other side of the hall.

 _Shit, that was easy._ He inhaled what air he could acquire. _Just be yourself._ That had to be the best he could do, besides repetitively swallowing the swell in his neck.

Ignis allowed Noctis to enter his quarters first. The arrangement of the bedroom was as nice and neat as he’d last seen when he previously visited. They had been here plenty of times before. This was a place that shared many secrets of its own. It held ecstasy, confessions and timeless memories. Some of those memories he was certain would be the most cherished because of the single mattress pressed up against the wall at the corner. Oh, if walls could talk…

Kissing Ignis was method. With all the butterflies at the mere contact of their mouths, the act in itself Noctis had gotten down. The truth of this overnight stay collided with him yet again: he wanted to go all the way. As close as two souls could conjoin and deeply as two bodies could connect until they were one.

“I can see how distraught you are,” Ignis’ voice brought Noctis to reality. “Put yourself at ease if you can. You are allowed to feel safe here just as you always do. There should be no difficulties in doing so.” He had seated himself straight to the cushion of his bed. He ruffled the sheets, looking as trim as he had the whole day. If he was anxious at all, he was damn great at hiding it. And when his line of vision collided with the alignment of his eyes, he became frozen. Those colors beamed so radiantly, he thought they were truly on fire. He finally noticed that Ignis had already removed his round glasses and set them aside on the nightstand, tucked and folded. He must have been so spaced out he wasn’t even seeing what was in front of him. All except Ignis’ face, mature and heavenly.

He was looking at _him_. He was openhearted for him and him alone. Not as a customer, but as a lover. Nothing in the world could spare him the courage to give Ignis all he had. _Move,_ he commanded his limbs. _He’s not trying to scare you. Get close._

“You know I feel more than safe here.”

Ignis pat the open area next to him as an invitation. His pupils arrowed at his company as he came up to the bed and got off his feet. Ignis had a bizarre amount of stability. It was causing Noctis indescribable discomfort.

“Tell me, Noct. What _do_ you feel?”

“…Warm?” he struggled. “I… watched you all day. Taking orders and staying ontop of everything no matter how much was going on at once. Honestly, I don’t think I could ever work at the levels you do. It was really impressive to be fair. And to know you do it almost every single day…” A hand stretched over to part the black locks of his hair away sweetly from his forehead. He forced himself to continue speaking through his shuddering. “I’m just really happy- uh, grateful. Grateful, yes. That… you’d want me here, in this place that makes me happy. With you.”

Ignis’ countenance shifted laxly. He cupped his face with both hands and thumbed the round curves of his cheeks. Those eyes trapped him – held him in a burning blaze of heat. They threatened to scorch him alive until there was nothing left.

“If I were to have it my way,” he pushed, “I’d never leave. When I’m here, my hands know what to draw before I do. My words speak themselves without much of a second thought. And you take care of me, of whatever else I need. You’re more than what I ever knew I needed. And well, I just, wanna th-thank you for being there.”

“Noct, it was _you_ who found _me_. In many ways, though you may not believe it, I am thankful to you as well. You have blessed me the very same.”

“Glad that’s not the worst thing I could have done to you.”

Ignis’ shoulders shrugged. “Not the worst. I will admit it was your portrait poster that gave me a near heart attack.” He quickly responded to Noctis’ immediate guilt by lowering his hands onto his shoulders to give them a firm squeeze. “That aside, you have taught me many things.”

“You get smarter?” he snickered. _Just, trying to be casual. I don’t know what I’m doing. Dammit._

“The lessons I’ve learned from our time together are more advanced than my day-to-day knowhow. I feel something, too. I know I felt it while you were apart from the city in Tenebrae.”

“I never meant to be gone so long. Not once I knew the change in plans.”

Finally, he caught Ignis showing an indication of shyness. “I know. Regardless,” his eyes temporarily flit between the floorboards. “I realized it didn’t need explanation. I wanted you to come back, to be in the city again, where you could see me whenever you had time. Because you may have otherwise never known the instances I’d wanted to see you. And I wanted a chance to hear your opinions on my dishes, or just to hear you speak at all. I felt I missed you. I felt I needed you.”

The pounding in Noctis’ breast rose until it was beating like an insatiable drum. “And, now?”

“Now, I feel that I am in love you.”

His lips parted “You worried about it that much?”

“Yes I did.”

“I’m really sorry I did that to you.”

“Do not apologize.” Their fingers intertwined. “Please. It was the separation that proved what I did not see until you returned to stand at my door.”

“Yeah?”

“…It was that your kiss had never left me.”

Noctis let their hands close tightly together. A blush dusted across his face up to his ears. “I know the first time was… weird. To say the least. I’m still a little upset about it, but…”

“You shouldn’t be. Your gestures led us here. It may not have turned out this way if you hadn’t.”

“May you could take a turn to kiss me back, then. Make up for leaving me hanging last week.”

“Noct, I could kiss you until all energy has left me.”

The boy gulped. Where had that come from? _Be bold. Let it happen._ “You can tonight.”

“Would you like me to?”

A pause. “I’d like to feel more than just your lips.”

Noctis started to lean back where he fell into the cushions of the pillows. Following hungrily, Ignis sank ontop of him and let his body hover, their hands still tangled. What a vulnerable condition.

“I thought things might be easier if we planned this. Guess it still didn’t stop me from being totally anxious. I don’t know what you’re thinking, Specs?”

“I feel unwell.”

Noctis flinched. “Is this a bad idea?”

Hot air passed from his lungs and brushed over him. “I’ve never been this enveloped by another person. Truthfully, I’m stifled. Having you here like this right now… My strength alone is preventing me from faulter. But I won’t beg for it to stop. Now belongs to us. And if you want me, with your trust Noct, I will help you erase your troubles. I will do what you ask. Merely permit that I would be allowed to give into you. I dread I may melt in this flurry.”

Noctis drank in the sensation of Ignis’ legs grinding against him to firmly adjust on the mattress. He ran both hands from Ignis’ elbows to his collar and let a single finger slip inside the seam of his shirt. He applied force to unbutton the slots. His bear cleavage line revealed itself down to the ribs. Gods, his ribs were just beneath, and then…

“Don’t be afraid. Touch me.”

Ignis supported himself with one hand then laid the opposite palm against Noctis’ chest just above his heart. With determination, he brought the hand to the bottom of his partner’s shirt that had been preventing their direct contact. He lifted the fabric with the intent of exposure. The gesture trickled goosebumps along his torso with both their eyes following the movement in its entirety. Ignis bit down on his lip from seeing so much of Noctis coming into view.

“Is it alright to see this much of you?” he asked.

“It is if I say so, isn’t it?”

Their gazes locked. “Noct…”

As if for the first time, the two closed the gap of their lips and kissed. It lasted long, sweet and smooth. Noctis’ eyes rolled as his hands grasped for his lover’s hair. Ignis too caved in with the kiss.

 _Intoxicating_.

Noctis felt drunken. Was this real? The kiss lapped back and returned. Repeatedly. This part he knew he had down. It wouldn’t be long before the peak of his brave tongue would arrive at the edge of Ignis’ open mouth. He would widen his kiss to allow it further in absolute bliss. It was wet in a way that was alien from his own. He would take it willingly but not without hesitation.

It was working. The kisses grew in pace. Faster, more fervently. Any seconds they spent apart to shift into more stable angles left Noctis arms outstretched wordlessly crying for his return. Ignis pulled at his shirt where it had been loosened by the freed buttons and removed it slowly. The muscles of his shoulder blades flexed as he turned back his arms and slipped them through the slots of the sleeves. Noctis eagerly curled his hands along his back to aid him. He took grip of the top once it was off and tossed it in any direction just to get it gone. Ignis bleated, falling back to stay in Noctis’ needing embrace.

Keeping track of the passing seconds became futile. How many kisses had Ignis stolen? Once his skin was uncovered, his hands glued to him. This was his flesh. His body. This was how it was without clothes to hide him. He found dozens of small moles along his spine and down towards his pelvis where he pinched. Suddenly, things were getting really fun. With each new advancement, he had Ignis synchronizing. It delighted him when he felt Ignis’ entire vessel grow hot. Between tilts of their noses and collisions of their foreheads – reserved for tighter adjustments and their limited seconds to suck air inward desperately – he tasted Ignis’ moans. He would release a long scruff groan that his lover swallowed up close. Noctis fed from the sounds, refusing not to enjoy each and every one, and he finally felt confident at the thrill of causing them. 

Somewhere along the way, he noticed Ignis’ arms were shaking. It seemed his own previous slyness had worked its way out of his body and made its home in the other instead. Was Ignis’s strength waning or was he terrified? Noct laughed while locked deep in a smothering kiss. The harder he pressed the more he could detect his quaking. Maybe if he tried to speak with him again it might return his composure. Then again, he wouldn’t know for sure.

_Unless…_

“How do you feel now?” he taunted. It forced Ignis to his senses just to fathom an answer. His face had turned shades and his mouth hung agape, bearing his white teeth. Noctis liked seeing this. _More,_ he thought. _A little more._

“I… I’m weak,” Ignis gasped. It was an obvious gasp. He sulked his head just to respond.

Noctis licked his lips to savor the residue of saliva. “Can you handle this?”

A pair of focused eyes returned Noctis’ stare. There was a fire lit within them burning brilliantly, casting embers of stray sparks that glittered in their shine. “Don’t stop.” It was nearly a demand.

A wave slammed over his body from the order. “Do that again.”

“Do, what…?” Ignis choked.

“P-please, tell me what makes you feel right. I don’t wanna stop either.”

“Noct, this is already…” Knowingly, the two observed how hard they both were. The sight alone was so sultry that Noctis couldn’t help but giggle aloud. “Humored?” he snapped.

Between heaves, he answered, “I’m stiff, yeah, but now I know yours is too. That makes me feel better oddly.”

“This type of engagement should merit a response like this; it’s only natural.”

“Relax, I’m not mocking you. You don’t have to try and defend it. It’s alright… it’s hot.”

Neither of the two could avert this influence. When would Noct have noticed if not now? It felt good especially because he wasn’t beside himself. He was beside someone. He wasn’t totally alone – he was alone with _him_. And he hadn’t wanted to be an ounce bashful any longer. Dammit, it felt right.

Noctis thrust himself upward enough to push Ignis back. At first Ignis thought Noctis was trying to evade, but he was very surprised when the latter flipped their positions, placing him in domination. Ignis’ head thumped against the pillows where Noctis had been rested. The outline of his heat was still so present it nearly fooled him into believing he was running a fever. His senses dulled from the switch. Before he could process it, Noctis’ legs spread over his lap.

“It must be natural for me to want what I’m forbidden from.”

Ignis blinked from underneath his shadow. “Forbidden…” he echoed. “I suppose in more ways than one, our courses would be frowned upon. Perhaps people really would never approve of this much...”

Noctis wrinkled his hands into the sheets on either side of Ignis’ head. The way their bulges rubbed up against their clothes was rapidly stimulating an intense friction. He curved his lower half into a sexual pattern. “Yeah, but you’re with me. _I_ want you. We both know how to keep a secret and what better place to make one than in the walls of your room?” He rolled his pelvis just to watch Ignis bob from the motion. The look on his face was priceless. Ignis kindly stroked his arms. His touch was as fragile as it was devoted.

“An affair is how you see this, then?”

Noctis maintained himself despite the burn of his question. He didn’t want Ignis to succumb to fretfulness. “We can be anything we want right now, Iggy. Nobody needs to see it.”

“Yes, but the repercussions of-”

“It’s not really like you to argue whether something holds worth after making an agreement.”

Ignis withdrew his unfinished thought then submitted into limpness and gawked at his partner’s erotic hip twisting. 

“Don’t think about that, okay?” Noctis redirected his statement. He hadn’t meant to sound so mean. _Don’t panic._ What could he say to share his sureness with him? Was there a way to spice things up? Someway to feed the flames in Ignis’ emerald spheres? He skimmed his palm over the man’s torso, turned it around, then tucked down into the dip of his inner thighs. His fingers inched towards his privates. He made himself grab his full size before he could back down. He dared to grip tight, to jerk and finger at his fabric which triggered the most sensual faces. A seductive thirst bloomed.

If his lead brought Ignis to obey then there might be a chance he could break down that stubborn rationality and create a safe space for the both of them. This undisclosed happening deserved ultimate release of restraint. No more confinement; goodbye to the birdcage. He already had the consent, the location, the need…

_Take the chance._

“You mean too much to me to just be some affair. And you’re not a one-night-stand either, Ignis. You’ll never be less to me than the man I’ve dreamed of giving my virginity to.”

_Too far. Don’t panic. He’s responding. Be sensual._

“I’d go behind closed doors and bend the rules just to be with you. To talk and kiss… and have moments like this I can keep with me forever. It’s not a crime to want these things. You can have me.”

_His face. Look at his face like you mean it._

“You can let down your guard right here. Melt. It’s okay. We’ll just try, and it’ll be good enough no matter what.”

Noctis felt the strings of Ignis’ pajamas tangle in-between his digits. He released the knot without daring to double-take. He wanted in – the foreplay was killing him. Passing this consternation could open the way to his true intensions at last. Ignis’ wrists… again he thought of them. Again he wanted them.

“Let me make you feel good.”

Before he could slow his improvement, he repositioned his bottoms along with the underlings below. He made his way to direct contact with his extension and (as foreign as it was to touch someone else’s sensitive parts despite his experience with his own) he felt he knew what to do. _Just do what you would like done,_ he imagined. His fingers wandered the tip of his erection and discovered traces of stickiness as he explored the full figure of the shaft all the way to the back.  

Ignis traced his hands to Noctis’ shirt and followed suit. He too wanted more, so he started to undress him. He admired his form after raising the top up over his head. He tossed it just as Noctis had done: in any direction it would go. It was a total fantasy. And if fortune favored them, they might soon be completely clothesless…

Ignis went so far as to follow up by cupping his hand around Noctis’ bits from the outside where he pumped with equal tactic. He tenderly fondled the lump, leaving little swirls and strokes that sent his lover’s head back rocking. Before long they noticed wetness staining their clothes. The persistent tugging resorted Noctis to tucking his bottoms away. Ignis aided the calling. The clothes vanished from him, easing down and off. With the pants absent and nothing to shield him, their actions heightened in intensity. His bare legs spread once more across Ignis’ lap to seat him directly over the cock. Ignis’ hands swiftly returned to their delicious gestures against his hips.

“I’ve never been like this. This is so strange…” Noctis couldn’t help but confess. Of course he’d never done this, but he somehow felt vocalizing it might help him overcome the strain.

“I’ve got you,” Ignis whispered. “May I?”

Noctis leant back against Ignis’ knees and bounced in tune with his motions. The paranoia dissolved with each erotic rap that pulled him deeper into the dream. Where had the ticking of the clock gone? What was going on in the real world? Maybe time really was frozen. The thumping of his heart, however, hadn’t ceased. It thrashed against his lungs violently. His ribcage rattled from the beating and forced his windpipe to struggle through the shivers. He knew his lack of fluent repetition was easy to detect. It was evidence of the uncontrollable lust he couldn’t tame.

“Have you pictured my hands on you like this before?” Ignis managed.

“M-more times than I should probably admit… That, r-really what you wanna hear right now?”

“I think it is,” came a solid reply. “It might please me to hear your secrets out loud.”

“Gonna get off on my guilty pleasures, huh? That’s cruel.” This type of speaking was hilarious. It took guts to say it, and yet it flowed seamlessly. It fit.

What else could he get to fit?

Noctis altered his pattern into a dance as if swaying to the rhythm of a silent song. He collapsed onto his elbows and deepened his grind. With hazy eyes clouded by yearning he narrowly caught Ignis lapping his tongue over his own dried lips before sinking his teeth down over their rosy pucker. Hearing Noctis’ trembling grunts triggered him in the dirtiest fashion. He let his own sounds escape. Releasing them only allured his partner further.

“You’re so hot…” Noctis couldn’t see anymore. There was a ringing in his brain. “Your body’s like a fire. My head is singeing.”

“Then take what you need.”

In a flash, their eyes reconnected.

“Sate the flames,” Ignis uttered quietly. His words tempted Noctis to abandon the little awareness he barely possessed. And he’d never been more convinced to do so.

Something about Ignis’ face seared into his vision as he straightened his back and looked down at him; an image that he couldn’t erase. His hair, his lips, ears, beauty marks; every feature, every curve, every outline. Endless like an eternal glow.

Their faces reunited. Between kisses Noctis wheezed, “I wanna take the rest of your clothes off.” A kiss landed upon the lobe of his ear. A tongue glided down the slate of his jaw. It only grew. It only elevated.

_Touch me._

_Take me._

_Make me yours._

“Ah, but for your eyes only.”

The bedroom whirled. It was happening. They discarded the rest of their clothing and lifted the blankets to shelter their nudity. The passion never died away. They bit and tugged at the texture of each other. They immersed themselves. Hands tickled, cheeks grazed, chests pressed, knees bent. Hot and cold, like fire and water – they were diving down. Sucked down by the waves and the waters of drowning pleasure. An ocean boiling, crashing and receding.

And a cry pleaded from within Noctis, _Please. Let this last._

Ignis’ size hadn’t intimidated the raven-haired boy, at least not until he was inches from accepting it into the one place he craved its entry the most. The concept of penetration was somewhat mysterious, but Noctis was ready for the next move.

“I want it…” he begged.

“Take it slow then, dear.”

Noct drifted his view and tried not to be blatantly wooed by the pet-name. “Just…” He took his part in hand and aligned it in just the right spot, lowering himself down cautiously. “It’s kinda… soaked? S-so, it’ll go straight in, right?”

“Yes,” Ignis promised. “You were so bold to go this far and yet you seem lost as a kitten.” He muffled a chuckle. “It’ll go Noct, and it will stop where it fills. Just remember to take it slow as I suggested. It’s tighter than you might think.”

“You know a lot about it?” he flustered.

Ignis quivered at the tap of his tip at the hole. “S-so I’ve heard.”

“Educated,” he remarked with sass.

“To a degree.” He cleared his throat. “You yourself- I’m surprised you wouldn’t be, given your interest.”

“There must be a thing or two you could teach me.”

_Steady. Go down. Take it._

Noctis winced from the initial pop of the member breaking through. He franticly took the pain and crawled lower until he could be fully seated back on Ignis’ crotch and feel his lap again. _Don’t be scared, don’t be scared…_ Eventually, his organs eased, and it was somewhat less difficult to cope with the expansion. He feared his display may discourage Ignis if he saw, and he ducked his scrunched face behind his bangs.

He heard tension release from Ignis when he exhaled. “You’re… all the way…”

“It’s really tight.” His voice was dizzied.

“Take your time, Noct. I am here.”

Soon, the rampaging in his skull started to stabilize. His face found Ignis’ chest yet again, where he felt he could better pursue his leverage. Beneath his breast he could perceive his racing heart. Thrust after thrust, he loosened, memorizing the fullness as it pulled in and out. His lover’s hands pet him with guidance. It ensued so divinely.

“Noct, aha…” Ignis cried.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, yes. I…” he groaned, timid to finish.

Noctis pushed down hard. Regardless of the stinging it caused, the reaction it evoked was well worth it. How was it that this kept intensifying?

“Noct, I lov- ahh…”

“Feels good?”

Ignis’ hands blindly outlined his face. “Noctis.”

His full name. _What a surprise._ It was passing the point of immensity. They were sweating and starving for satisfaction. Ignis tried to cover his face. _So cute_. His nails dug into Noctis’ thighs as he rode him, slipping down to grope the sheets before shakily grasping onto his face and hair again. His hips bucked. Finally, he too had lost himself in it all. He gave in and abandoned control. More laughter flitted their throats. After staring for what felt like too long, Noctis held Ignis’ wrists down and nailed them still against the mattress with force. The restraint prolonged his frenzy. Noct couldn’t help the awkward slam or off re-adjustment or two, yet Ignis never seemed to mind.

Everything built impulsively. Unpredictable tremors sank Ignis’ lower half in orgasmic flashes. There were harsh vibrations beneath him that he widened his eyes to see.

Suddenly, Ignis was calling his full name again. Chanting it. Something was happening.

“You’re so precious.”

All to this moment had it lead. Noctis couldn’t sense it fast approaching, ready as he may have believed himself to be. It was Ignis alone that felt it coming, coming strong, and when it did – starting in the pits of his stomach and spreading through every vein – an absolute euphoria devoured everything. Noctis looked on, slowing his grind out of concern. He quirked his head at Ignis’ convulsions. The bed creaked. Ignis’ legs stretched, clenched, then his back arched high. His jaw pointed to the ceiling, ajar without a sound.

Hot fluid rushed Noct’s insides. The liquid startled him. Without a doubt, that was a climax – unmistakably.

“Ignis, did- are you-”

“Slow down…” Quickly, he clung to Noctis. His hands tread him for comfort. “I can’t-”

“Can’t take anymore?”

“Just, a… little…”

With the lead of Ignis’ arms, Noct went down a few times more, then gave one final dip as far as it could go. The buildup in him lingered almost like numbness. But then it crumbled. The high drained from Noctis’ body and he frowned sharply. _No..._

Yet… Ignis’ sobs... When his whines poured out he had no room to think selfishly. The dream – was it ending? Noctis pulled himself up without waiting and let the thickness within his body slide out. It was so hollow without him there. He wasn’t done – but suddenly, the hype drained faster than the finish. It faded, leaving behind soreness and dripping. Just when he thought of letting a frustrated effect spit from his mouth, he held back his vulgar swears and checked his partner.

And then he was motionless; still.

_Ignis._

He was red from ear to ear and even down his neck. Noises fled him for quiet some while. Each piercing babel stayed inside Noct’s ears and echoed. It was sacred to hear these whimpers so up close. He mumbled apologies – or were they expressions of gratitude? He couldn’t discern the difference, and he didn’t bother exerting himself on trying to understand them. He instead bent to lay down against him. Their arms instantly locked around one another.

“Hey,” he spoke sluggishly. “Are you alright?”

The back of Ignis’ wrist skid along his face and wiped beads from his brow. He gulped heavily before coughing. “It was… more powerful… than I’d estimated...”

Noctis locked away a snippy remark. He grit his teeth. “Is it too soon… to think about doing this again sometime?”

“Rather zealous…” his statement was raspy. “Oh-” He sat himself up on his tired elbows. “Was this- does that mean, you…”

Noctis nuzzled close to Ignis. His hands met the moist space of his upper body where he could feel his core still recovering from its episode. Had he drooled on him? “Nah, don’t worry about it... Listen… it’s okay. You’re right though. I don’t… think anything could really prepare you… for your first time.”

“So you _didn’t_. Should I-”

“Please,” Noct lowered him with slight pressure. “This was already so much... and so much fun. Like I said, we can do more next time. Maybe…” he gathered his oxygen. “It’ll just keep getting better. I’ll get another chance. I think it’ll make me want you more.”

Ignis’ sight glazed over. He relinquished his futile exertions and laid back beside him in defeat. He was certainly exhausted now. The longest puff emptied from his lungs. “More?”

“You can be honest if this was an overload.”

A kindred expression coated his features. He turned his neck (it popped loudly, scaring the both of them at first) and faced him. “On the contrary... I actually enjoyed myself …very much. I suppose not every first time can be perfect.”

“Of course not. Wasn’t expecting that much. If I’m telling the truth, I pictured a hundred ways this could have gone much worse.”

The smell of their body odors and semen finally registered with their nostrils. The sheets wrinkled and drafted a tiny burst of cool air when they shifted and settled. It was a sound that rang like the aftermath of a storm. They cuddled close. Ignis wasn’t oblivious to Noctis’ clinginess. In fact, he appreciated his need to be close. He even welcomed his leg when it snaked up and nudged his delicate parts. It was really sticky down there, but they could clean up after rest.

This was where they laid, post love-making, hyper sensitive, sperm still budding from overflow. It was truly free; Noctis could almost believe there never was a cage keeping him in. This was where he’d broken the lock of his gates and spread his wings. The curtains were open. _Almost._

So pure, so untainted was this feeling. And Ignis, where he’d surrendered himself, was so slowly breathing. He couldn’t wet the dryness of his sticky throat when he swallowed. Here was this person, proper and posh reduced to looking the way he did. Holding onto him the way he was…

He wanted Ignis to never let him go. If he could lay there forever to adore all that was his in their hidden encounter, he would easily forget that he hadn’t attained the orgasm. He could push harder next time. Go other places. Prolong it. Plot it. But here, now, tonight…

…in these arms so beloved, it was enough to put him to sleep. It was enough. But he didn’t want to sleep. _Not yet. Let this last…_

Ignis fidgeted and turned vehemently onto his side. He tucked his arm under Noctis’ head and let his last bit of strength link them into an unbreakable embrace. “Is it silly of me to suddenly be so self-conscious of my nudity?”

_What kind of question-?_

“I don’t think so. Heh, it is funny though how wary you can be. Even after something as hysterical as that, you go right back into your regular shy attitude. Ah, so cute.”

The barista sighed. “You can be quite unforgiving sometimes.”

_Do I take a chance? Is it okay to say it now?_

“I’m sorry, Iggy.”

Another sigh. This one was humored.

_Now is fine. Just say it._

“…I, uh.”

Their foreheads tapped together. Ignis rubbed his nose along the hairline of Noctis’ forehead and playfully kissed his brow. This reminded him that it was okay. Was this girly? Maybe not. But then again, maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing.

“I love you.”

The phrase flew out. It was honest and good the way he’d spoken it. It was sincere without restriction and it provoked the rising of water in Ignis’ eyes.

“I would not take such a thing for granted. And I do too, Noct. I love you. I love you very much. Thank you for your regards of me. This… makes me happier than you can imagine.”

“I think I could at least take a guess.”

“I’d never foreseen a companion in my life,” he confessed. Noctis chimed up at his seriousness. “Having you here exceeds any company I’d ever pictured myself acquiring. I never knew I’d been dreaming of someone like you. Now I don’t ever want to stop dreaming. Though, it sounds selfish…”

Noct’s head lowered deeper into the bow of his arm. He didn’t want to say anything to ruin it. Instead, he let Ignis share his deepest thoughts. He buried himself further down the more his partner spoke. When did he ever gain worthiness of loyalty like this? He tucked his fingertips inward and smeared his knuckles against the underneath of his eyes.

“I am in love with you though you are out of my league. I’d thought you to be a handful at first. Having said that, I’m thankful that you chose me. I pray too that all nights after may be just as-”

“You’re gonna make me cry, Specs,” Noctis said in a muffled snivel.

“Oh Noct,” Ignis’ voice raised, aware he’d gone overboard. “Forgive me.” He bowled his lover’s face in his hands once more. Gently he thumbed across his wet cheeks. “We can be silent. Would that be best?”

A kiss of their lips planted, lingering, then parted. “That’ll be fine.”

They kissed again slowly. Their hands loosely pet over each other until they began falling limp. Noctis remembered in-between their kisses an endless order he repeated to himself:

_Don’t fall asleep yet. Stay awake. Stay like this._

Yes, he’d wanted to stay in the moment that felt eternal. He imagined tonight would be destroyed by the arrival of tomorrow and that forged a fear more horrific than the emptiness of never having him. Time couldn’t catch up with them here. They didn’t have to hide their longing. Noctis must have said ‘I love you’ a dozen times, word by word in single strings. His mouth was a lullaby in the night, and while he was in heaven – a dream come true – he couldn’t fight to reject sleep.

His better nature told him hatefully so that the sun would in fact rise; the night would inevitably end no matter how he begged. He couldn’t kiss Ignis forever. He couldn’t fight the weakness of his closing eyelids. The tired muscles and the blanket’s warmth. Though it hurt, it couldn’t stay like this…

When Noctis finally stopped kissing back, completely unconscious, Ignis lifted the covers over his bare shoulders. His smile remained even after stillness eventually claimed him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the story on how I embarrass myself 101. Romance is important - it will play a significant role in matters to come. I'm a bit of a hopeless romantic myself. Sorry/not sorry Ignoct. And to my gift-ee, I apologize if this blunt take on things is rushed for a sequel. I suppose I jumped right on board with it. They have what they need. If worse comes to worse however, there may be some ugly chance all this joy... could be... *ominous voice* taken away.
> 
> Ah, what real lovers do. May this last in all goodness for them both. And may you ask any questions I did not answer in my header notes. I'd be happy to answer any. Thanking you again for your time to make it through this heap of a mess. Ahh, thank you... Now that I'm all red in the face, we anticipate that which the dawn will bring for our lovers...


	4. The Offering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last night was heaven. Three days time could mean even more, and while the lovers await one another, everyone keeps their oaths. Everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I was sticking with the 6 chapter limit. Then this happened and I... (sobs). I'm going to figure it out, it'll just take me time to see how it all fits together. In the meantime: this is what you get. A fractured version of chapter 4. What comes for part 5 is likely the whole other half of what was going to stay here but it was just running on and on and I wanted to break it up. I don't mind my pieces long, but it was getting ridiculous! Anyway, for now, here's this for you. I've been so excited to progress the plot.

Happily Noctis awoke just at the break of daylight. Vision slowly came to his senses within moments of flickering his eyelids open. The inside of his mouth was rimmed with a residue layer of stickiness. He sat his head up, craning it with his weak neck. It limply hung to the side while his ruffled hair reached for the ceiling. Noctis lifted his arms, filled his lungs with air, and stretched. His muscles trembled. And then he remembered.

He thought for a second about laying back down to sleep off the stiffness in his arms – not to mention the rest of him. He knew why he was feeling so sore, but sleep wouldn’t take him over again. This time, he actually wanted to be awake. There was a good reason. His face pointed towards Ignis. A smile instantly made its way to his lips. There he was. Still by his side as he had been the night before. Morning may have come, but at least it didn’t take him away and by the look of his body, it seemed morning wasn’t the only thing that came either.

It was dark in the bedroom, though he could see the day’s light peering through the crack at the bottom of the door. The oil lamp was still on which showed Noctis how the messy the sheets were. Their clothes were littered on the floor. They were naked. _Last night really happened._

Ignis’ hair was spread across the pillow. He was laid out half on his side with one arm outstretched. This must have been the firm cushion that sheltered Noctis’ head throughout the night. His chest was gently moving, moving with peace. Maybe the passage of time really wasn’t their enemy. Noctis thought that his mind would likely change in regards to that once he’d be on his way to leaving again. But that didn’t have to be right away.

“Iggy?” Noctis whispered.

He was content in his silence. _Assed out aren’t you?_ He’d let him sleep just a little longer.

While he sat there, Noctis thought hard about what had come to pass both from the hours of the recent week and of their long year together. Coming to see him despite the risks, continuing to pursue those emotions that they had sensed all along were there. While things didn’t happen right away, tonight had been a miracle No doubt. There were times Noctis believed they wouldn’t have the chance to be anything more than friends or even be less than friends after certain events. The dangers kept them terrified, yet their loneliness brought them back and glued them together. They couldn’t fight it.

One year. One potential. One night. This was it. This was the safe haven.

Noctis breathed deep. For a second his head tapped against the wood of the wall just behind him. Sleep offered itself once more. Tempting. He closed his eyes and contemplated it. In his dreams alone did he fantasized waking beside Ignis. Now he didn’t have to be asleep to feel that harmony.

He flung his head up before he could slip unconscious. If he was going to doze back off, he wanted to be close to Ignis for it. He laid his body back into his arms and snuggled close. Warily he went, trying not to shake the bed a noticeable amount. He flinched by a flash of pain in his hips. It was hard to hide the slip of a small wince. He sucked air in through clenched teeth as he realized his lower half ached more than he thought. Eventually he shifted under the blanket, bringing the smell that had been trapped beneath it to the open with a rush. Adjustment came first (he was always a little fidgety to get comfortable on this bed though he’d never complain about that out loud) then he pet the face of his lover. It hadn’t been easy to convince Ignis’ guard to come down – nor was it any easier to remain conscious once it did. After all their doubts and worries, they still managed to find the courage to see each other, to feel each other, and take each other in such ways. The ways they wanted. If only Noctis could speak to his past self where he’d fought tooth and nail against himself and the world to find his place, he would be whispering sweet words of reassurance.

_It’s alright now. We made it. We’re home._

As he was caressing Ignis’ tired face, he enjoyed every detail of him like a precious work of art. Down to the sounds he made, whistling through his open mouth in the faintest snore. There was a puddle of drool underneath his cheek. If they’d done anything else, Ignis might have slept through the whole day and that wouldn’t be acceptable for his schedules. _He’s so handsome like this,_ Noct thought.

Though something odd lured his eyes down past his jaw just at the edge of his collar while he was staring. A dark spot was exposed at the surface of the flesh. Noctis quirked his head with a hidden smirk. _Did I bite him? I don’t remember. Is he gonna be able to hide that?_ His fingers laced the marking. It didn’t quite look like a bruise…

The touch stirred Ignis. The man licked his lips then swallowed hard; sounded like his mouth was sticky too. He groaned a raspy ‘Noct’ and crawled to lay his head against his lap. The stain couldn’t be seen from here anymore, but he put it from his mind. He’d make a note to tell him, just to be sure his customers wouldn’t see and ask questions. Ignis’ arms locked around his thighs and squeezed.

“Am I your pillow this morning?” Noctis asked vibrantly.

Ignis brushed his temples along his hips and trailed fingers between his legs. “Is it permittable to ask for five more minutes?”

Noct laughed aloud. “I’m not going to walk right out of here first thing.”

A long hum drained from the man, its vibration pressed directly to Noctis’ flesh. “I seem to recall my slumber has not stopped you from leaving before. I wish to keep you near me first.”

“I’m not leaving yet, Specs. Not that fast today, okay?” His hands dipped down and stroked Ignis’ hair. _How sweet._ “I’m here for a while longer. I don’t even know what time it is.” _Time doesn’t bother me right now anyway. Guess there’s a first for everything._

The two entangled. Noct was closing his eyes to take pleasure in the sudden kisses that planted across his hips. He playfully snickered and dug his nails along Ignis’ spine.

“Careful,” he warned. “You know you’re close to sensitive territory.”

“I might be aware,” he answered with a rumbly cheeriness. A few more kisses found their way further down. “Are you asking me to stop?”

Through his laughter, Noctis started to move onto his back. “It tickles…”

Ignis followed suit by getting atop his body. He chased his reactions by pinning him to the mattress, almost as if he were replicating the events of last night. “A most elating way to wake, isn’t this Noct?” he teased.

Noctis tucked his legs, almost fighting him a little. Only almost. His hands raised and pressed Ignis’ face back. “Your eyes aren’t even open – you gotta wake up first!”

“Oh I’m very awake Noct,” he assured. Ignis’ mouth puckered to Noctis’ palms and fingers, still kissing wherever he could reach and the laughter that found him in return was dearly heartening.

His limbs softly struggled, not dissatisfied in the slightest with his display. Though he jolted quickly when Ignis claimed his private parts right into a firm warm grasp. “Woah, hey-”

“It’s alright. Five minutes. Isn’t this how you would ask?”

“Ignis…” Noctis rolled into the touch and let it stimulate him for as long as it could be provided. His arms ceased resistance and looped around his neck. Their lips mashed into meeting. They moaned on one another’s kiss, before Ignis’ nose twitched. “What’s the matter?” Noctis suddenly asked when they broke apart.

“N-nothing it’s just…” he paused and moved his head to the side.

Noctis worried for a moment. Then he blinked and made a face straight face. “Morning breath?” He didn’t ask it; he knew it. He barely waited for his partner to hesitate before he took a pillow in hand and smooshed it into his head.

The two tittered long enough to really soak in the reality of themselves. They shared the enlightened air of happiness that had fully consumed both of their cores. In a moments time, they were dragging themselves out of bed to get to their clothes. Ignis was sure to snatch Noctis’ trousers away around the same time that Noctis had stolen Ignis’ glasses from the desk.

“Noct,” Ignis reached out. “I need those to see. That’s hardly fair.”

“Yeah well I need _those_ to leave.”

“I suppose you’ll simply have to stay here in that case, won’t you?”

They managed to draw out the process of dressing themselves while lending help to each other here and there – taking their time to lean against walls and kiss more and more. Teases and jokes. The sweetest laughter.

“We won’t forget this morning, will we?”

Noctis traced his shoulder and pulled his shirt collar up with a couple yanks. “Not likely.” It brought pleasure to him just to hear it from his lips that this was as unforgettable for him too. He glanced to the spot on his collar and smiled again. _Dark._ “Might wanna keep that buttoned up. Got a little frisky.”

Ignis leered at Noctis while smoothing the wrinkles out. “You little devil…”

Coupled along each other’s waists, they crossed the hall to the bathroom where they doused their faces with water, fixed their hair and brushed up. Ignis had made a remark about one matter, Noctis retaliated with a mutter equally mischievous. They stopped after leaving the bathroom on the way downstairs to admire a painting Noctis had gifted him some months ago. A reminder of Tenebrae, dashed with elegant brush strokes and depictions of color. They stopped together to admire it.  

“Someday you’ll have to tell your uncle.”

Ignis stalled for a breath. “Yes, I’d almost forgotten. I suppose we could someday, couldn’t we?”

“We? I don’t think I’d mind going with you for that, but do you think he’d approve?”

“I’d only meant to suggest-”

“I know what you meant. Are you nervous about all that? You practically crumbled at the idea of even being face to face with Regis. Imagine how he’d feel now.”

“Do you really feel the need to torture me about it? It makes me nervous to merely remember. Now, I do believe my uncle may be a little different than that though. Despite the, ah… rather _explicit_ pieces that may not be so important to mention with either of our guardians.”

Noctis made his way past the storage room and looked back for Ignis to catch up. “I’d like to meet him. Maybe even see where you grew up.”

“Someday, Noct. And with how quickly our intimacy has come along, that kind of future may not be so far away.”

“Imagine _that_ vehicle ride.”

They reached the kitchen where Ignis started snickering. “I would have to prepare ahead of time to purchase an automobile, Noctis, you know this.”

“I’ll book it down in my notes. We’ll plan it soon then.”

“Noct-”

“Very, very soon. Coffee?”

Light bloomed in his eyes. That seemed to excite him. “Ah, I’ll make a mug, yes. Thank you.”

“Don’t want me to for you?”

“I’m more or less interested in tasting the actual _brew_ if you don’t mind.”

 _I see, I see._ Noctis put his hands on his hips. He stood back to scan Ignis over. “Listen,” he started unsurely.

Ignis fixed his glasses before pouring some water into his special coffee maker. His disposition was so carefree and yet so careful at the same time. Noctis wondered… “Tell me what’s on your mind,” he said.

There tender gap in-between his words… “Could I, come back? T-try being, with you like this, again?”

Ignis closed the cap for the filter and faced him. “You’re always allowed to come back. I’m not sure I understand your full meaning.”

His hand was in his hair scuffling the shape he’d failed to preserve. “I was thinking… About, all this. It was nice. And… I’d like to do it again.”

Ignis saw Noctis turning red in the cheeks. He placed one hand to the end of his counter and crossed his shoes. His jaw tilted backward, waiting to see what he would go on to say. Expectedly, he blinked and watched from underneath his round lenses.

Noctis continued to stammer by his look. _That smug posture doesn’t help._ “I mean, since you- I could... Well, it’s not like…” He gasped inward suddenly. “Maybe I-”

“Would the young master be interested in offering to serve myself instead of the other way around?”

The daunting question dazed him. His eyes widened and he tilted like a child with his hands coming to a point over his lap. “You still, interested in that ‘alternative form of payment’ by chance?” A joke they shared with one another some time ago. It pleased Ignis to see Noctis so timid about the matter. He turned first to tend to his coffee then carried a blackened brew in a mug with him to stand closer.

“Try not to consider it owing a favor. I would like to have you back. For those motifs, or for any reason.” He blew steam away from the rim of the cup then took a sip. “Will you at least let me walk you to the station?”

Noctis waned his stance. “You want to? W-would that be okay?”

“Should be, as of now. It is not too far away and not so unnatural for me to be seen there. I can retrieve a few extra traveling sheets from there to put on display. It will be alright, as long as you don’t mind.”

“I wouldn’t be embarrassed to be seen with you even if it _was_ like that,” Noctis clarified.

“I know. We’ll stay close.”

“Just not too close.” The thought angered him a bit, but he tried not to let that overtake him. “I can come back in three days after I catch back up on duties at the manor.”

Ignis did his best to hide his own blush. “I’m flattered that you’re already missing me, Noct. Missing togetherness, and touch…” his voice softened.

Noctis displayed a shy reaction. “It’s, for the company that I have to leave anyway, you know? The work piles up fast with the winter collection due here soon. Plus, I’ve got to practice on the song I’ve written on account of the big release premiere by the end of next month.”

“Well, thank goodness for you the month just started. You’re playing solo again, I assume?” That violin brought a million mental images rushing back in. The lessons with his mysterious instructor Gentiana, the exquisite performance on the eve of the gala, not to mention one daring instance Noctis had brought the instrument down to the plaza near his bar to play. That was an adventure all its own. But those strings still played melodies in his imagination.

Noctis reflected inward to the surprises he didn’t want to reveal just yet. _It’s a special song, alright. You don’t know, but it’s for you._ “Think you’ll be able to come see it?”

“I won’t miss it for the world. I would love to be present while you play. The first was gladly not my last, so long as I might be invited?” The faintest amount of modestly within his tone was detectable.

“Maybe it might keep your spirits high to receive a hand-crafted invitation on the ‘young master’ Caelum’s behalf. Just expect it to be fancy.”

“To draw attention, you mean? As you have attempted so many times before.” Ignis was already fetching both of their coats from the rack by the door to prepare themselves for the cool breeze of the street. Shoes were ready to slip on, gloves waiting to be worn.

“That or distract you from your work.” He taunted him as he stuck his arms out to welcome the assistance into the sleeves. “Like looking at the letters in your storage room?”

“N-now…” Ignis slowed as he was adjusting the glossy buttons of his fine dark trench coat into their slots. Did Noctis know about those? And when… “You weren’t…”

“-supposed to know you saved those? I know. I saw them when we passed.”

“Agh, you’re incredibly invasive.”

“As ever.”

As naturally as they could, their words flowed out honest and true. This was the way things had finally become between the two. They didn’t have to pretend – it was harmless.

Before they went towards the door, they kissed. Behind the walls where it could be the last for the day. Ignis made certain his scarf was wrapped correctly around his neck then took one more peek over the conditions of the Libra. Once the door was locked and all was accounted for, he pat Noctis on his shoulder and they started on their way into the inner parts of town.

The sun was bright this morning. It cast its glow over stray white clouds that scattered through the air of a wide, brilliant blue sky. The seemingly wonderful nature of its sight couldn’t deceive them of the frightening chills that blew through. The winds swept up leaves and stray pieces of litter through the streets as it gusted rapidly. Noctis had reached over to help Ignis keep ahold of his scarf and nearly laughed himself into a mess when he’d nearly choked him on accident.

They went along past groups of people on crosswalks as policemen monitored the corners. Both Noctis and Ignis happened to pipe down while passing others. If it wasn’t for the sake of keeping their own conversations to minimum volume of overhearing ears, it was a matter to preserve their closeness and not draw eyes. It was a little timid though these risks had already been agreed on by the pair. And at a long enough distance, they could both laugh again about their united silence.

“You were thinking it, too,” Noct would start. To which Ignis would give him a light elbowing.

Arriving at their destination took less time than they’d expected considering the number of footsteps they’d gone. All the bustling businesses and rows of buildings were already behind them. Ignis had blinked and looked backward obviously in disbelief. It was as if he could still see themselves walking. It was too soon to be over, wasn’t it?

“Happens fast, Specs,” Noctis said to bring his attention back.

He turned with a single finger to the bridge of his nose to fix his lenses. “Yes. Yes it does.”

When they looked at each other, their smiles didn’t vanish. They knew they’d be parting soon. It was inevitable; it always was. Despite the sadness that would come with it, they would reunite yet. They always did. Their faith to return was not as hidden. Ignis found himself wanting badly to reach out his hand to touch him once more, though he knew it would not be for the best.

“The tram cart should be here soon. Judging by the commotion, the last let-out must have just happened.”

Noctis heard Ignis’ breath drop. “I hadn’t noticed.”

“…What’s with that face?”

A slow close of the eyes said everything it needed to.

“I’m going to come back, you understand? Don’t be like that.”

“Yes.” Ignis forged the simple word – plain but true – from his mouth and lifted his eyes to Noctis once more. “I do. Though I will miss you.”

The two stood face to face at the curve of the brick waiting plaza. The steps to enter the cart were just behind Noctis and the steps to leave were right behind Ignis. Their own worlds were calling them. It was a call that beckoned to be answered, pulling them apart yet again.

Ignis didn’t want to drop into a slump by dwelling in Noctis’ absence. He tried to return his grin. Seemed Noctis still saw right through him. He stepped closer than he should with determination.

“Don’t worry. Remember what I said: I won’t forget about you.”

“I trust you, I do. You’ll be back soon?”

Noctis nodded. “Three days.” He hated leaving just as much as Ignis hated being left.

“Very well. I’ll wait then. You always know where to find me.” _Always._

“Alright. It’s a date,” Noctis decided. As a surprise to his lover, he reached out a hand, ignorant to the world and took Ignis’ hand close to hold it tight. Just for a moment. Ignis was beginning to draw his eyes in dependently on Noct’s lead when he offered him the sweetest reassurance as their palms laced together. “I’ll take care of what needs to be done like I always do, then when I come back we’ll take care of each other. Maybe I could even sugar your sweet tooth.”

“Noctis…” Ignis began a protest. They’d been over this. His eyes darted left and right, but his focus stopped in the middle, as it always managed to. He was trapped and fixed on Noctis alone. This caused him weakness and his hand grabbed back meaningfully.

“I know,” he started to excuse his actions. He had to apologize for showing him kindness. Noctis had to say _sorry_ for showing him love. “But I wanted you to believe me. I’ll come back to you. I promise.” Their hands were only together but a moment before they started to slip apart. “Everything is gonna be okay until I get back.”

A laugh. Ignis glanced to the tram cart as it slowly approached from the end of the road and came towards the edge of the station. “How did I ever fare before I met you?”

“I can’t fathom.” His face warmed. It was time to let go. “I love you,” he whispered. “I’ll see you in three days.”

“Promise?” he reminded him of his oath. The last grace of his skin left behind a trail along his palm.

“Promise.” And his hand was gone.

Noctis stepped backwards to relish him those few extra seconds longer before turning his back. As the tram pulled to the brick curb and opened its heavy mechanical doors – a hissing burst of steam emitting from its pipes – Ignis pulled his scarf closer to his chin. Noctis entered safely inside the cart, moved to the back, and got to a nice spot where he could look out the window. Even as he went down the road Noctis kept his eyes on Ignis standing still waving farewell right where he’d left him.

If someone had been looking it might have been obvious the two were close. Perhaps people might assume they were siblings? They didn’t really look much alike at all. Quite the opposite actually. And lying about such a thing would only cause more issues than it would solve.

Ignis saw the tram to the end of the hill before he would dare to move. He trusted Noctis would get home alright. It was time to anticipate his return yet again.

A gentleman sitting at the rest seats stood and brought his coat closer to himself. Ignis’ eyes moved to him, but they did not linger. Best not to gape and invite anything unwanted. A child went hand in hand with their mother. People came into his view moving in and out, moving their own separate ways. Life resumed. _People._ It was all the same as before. They’d been there all along but he hadn’t noticed them so much until he was alone. This was the way things were. Alone while surrounded. He fret momentarily, but this was a chance to see that this world was no longer empty. It was full of goodness.

_Now we wait._

~

Three days.

That much was doable for Noctis. It would have to be. Plenty could be done to keep himself busy for that amount of time. It wasn’t so bad. There were meetings to attend, lessons to practice and designs to review, to name a few things. That didn’t count suit planning with Maylin (an effort was requested of him to participate in the process of outfit selection just to get a better understanding of combinations – in which she would be very delighted to aid), some selective choice making with Dino, bottle construction with his production team as well as tours around new parts of the manor he had been excluded from until recently. He’d never been forbidden from a piece of his own home, though Regis was eager to reveal which parts of Lucis Scents’ development he would begin to prepare taking on. Formulas, slogans, constructs; some things he already knew and some he had new light shed upon.

Then he’d sleep, wake, and work harder the next day. It was only three little days. He’d waited much longer to get back to Ignis before.

Of course, it wouldn’t be a breeze. It would take some patience. All the while, Noctis’ mind would dash back and forth from his work to the images inside his coquettish mind. It was entertaining to think that not a single person around him would know what was on his mind. Ignis’ hot lips, his flicking tongue, the erotic cries, or his quivering climax. A sassy statement with hidden meaning might have slipped in his conversations a time or two. A time or two when they probably shouldn’t have, but he’d been having fun pretending nothing was going on. This cocky performance of his would have been exactly what drew people’s attention in the lower rings. Gotten some talk whisked up; rumors of the respectable boy from the Caelum family involved in a perverted headliner. No one suspected anything so adulterated was taking place. He tried to keep himself from laughing while staying occupied. _What a filthy twist,_ he pictured the nosy, aristocratic upper-class saying while waving their newspapers around at each other. They’d never know. Now that he’d managed to have Ignis the way he’d wanted him over a year ago, he felt accomplished enough to let go of his fears. Keeping the secret was still imperative yet comical all the same.

Noctis believed that. But his confidence depleted the moment he’d caught his uncle staring at him over the lit candles and fresh flowers at the dining room table on the third night. This was his last meal with his father for the evening before he would be expected to retire for the night to his own schedules. Regis had been aware his son was set on leaving in these later hours, and after they’d discussed his plan for departure, the topic drifted fast as if it hadn’t bothered Regis at all. Noctis had been seated beside him, chewing and talking at the same time while laughing and carrying on about a ridiculous idea for a lewd advertisement theme. Regis was discreetly whacking his son’s knee under the table, but those minor snickers were more difficult for him to conceal. When looking away to catch his breath, Noctis noticed him.

Ardyn’s eyes were pointed firmly at his nephew while they moved from strictly professional conversations into more casual ones. He’d heard Noctis joking; his hearing was actually very good. But he wasn’t laughing. Noctis tensed by his piercing gaze and would have thought about excusing himself from the table if it wasn’t for the way he suddenly broke their gazes and started swallowing soup from his spoon. He tried not to look back at him due to the awkwardness.

“We should be able to produce the line just on time,” Regis mentioned as he finished his final bites then stood to pat his suit clean of a few crumbs.

Noctis rose beside him and stretched his body. His tummy was full anyway – time to stop before he burst. “Right before Christmas, too. Perfect time for it.”

“Quite right. We’ve kept that detail refined, thankfully. After summer’s designs, we’ll have a full year’s collection.”

“Imagine the bundles,” Noctis jested.

Regis reached a hand out to place against his shoulder. “Thank you, son. You’ve really made your old man proud.” He stopped for his cane and straightened his tie thoughtfully.

Considering only a couple of days had passed, Noctis felt he’d accomplished quite a bit with his father and the company as a whole. He more than welcomed that praise, but his more anticipated reward was getting from the end of this engagement to the beginning of a warm restaurant doorstep. Time must have been on his side this go around.

He bowed his head slightly to his dad out of respect. “You helped make it easier.”

Deep down he felt he knew his father was turning the other cheek. He was probably aware of his pursuit to the lower ring. They’d talked – and once they’d finally done so, it made it clearer for Regis to see when Noctis could behave in a trustworthy way. Even if he wished to treat it as an appointment, he believed his son to be safe: the only request he’d required of him. His old smile raised at the corners before he proceeded running on with more of their puns.

They folded their napkins and left the remnants of a fond dinner behind, excusing themselves from the dining hall. Servants were quickly behind them to push in their chairs and tend to their dishes. Regis pulled one small roll of bread from the bowl at the end of the table just as the candles were being blown out. Ardyn’s eyes faced downward. He remained at his seat.

Noctis followed beside his father down the hallway for a bit. “You’re really testing your limits with that leg of yours.” Noctis was growing to learn not to be so sensitive about the knee brace and tried to make light of it wherever he could, and for his father’s sake too. That seemed to help them both.

“I’ll take it easy when I don’t have a leg anymore.” Before his boy could contradict him, he tossed the toasted bun to him. Noctis caught it sloppily and it slightly bounce between his palms. “Just take care of yours while you still have them,” Regis finished.

“Goodnight, dad.” He laughed then stuffed the loaf between his cheeks while waving to him. Just one more piece of food might not ruin him. This one was nice and crunchy – a gift from the bottom of the bowl. _He knows me pretty well. Not too crispy._

He parted with him and they went down two separate corridors. Noctis wanted to check on a few things before his own night could be concluded. He visited the music room again where he tucked away his score sheets until he could come back from the Libra. The bottle room where he again had a melancholic moment to view the perfumes along the shelves. The grand office that was swore to him in some years’ time. Quickly by the paint room that harbored such sacred works he’d made with the best of private memories. He was beaming when he went to his bedroom to grab a special coat.

He dreamily sighed, firmly tucking the pockets into placement. He and Maylin had picked a good one. He’d definitely look good in this. He hoped Ignis would think so too. He’d thought time to have been dragging a little until now, but the time was already upon him. His hands would be back on him. The thought forced goosebumps along his body. He missed it so much already. Missed him. Missed the Libra – the air of a different district, a separate world. One permitted and entitled all to him.

_Look out your window for me._

Noctis finally made his way back towards the grand staircase. The front door wouldn’t be far away after that. He floated to it, rounding the corner of the hall with glee so strong he felt he’d have to be careful not to trip.

Suddenly, however, he picked up on some sort of sound echoing behind his back. Noctis twitched his head. The sound came lightly to his ears he almost thought he’d imagined it. _No._ There was something there for sure. He didn’t stop. Though he did glance over his shoulder just to check, and his eyes bulged for a second before he jerked his head back to face forward. He didn’t stop his feet. The stairs were just a few feet away, and then from there… He increased his speed so he could reach out for the railing as he started stepping down. If he just ignored him-

Then the crow of his voice came. “Oh, dearest Noct.”

Noctis rolled his eyes. Why did he have to speak? He should have guessed at dinner that this shit was coming. “Don’t have time,” he said simply. That wasn’t a lie. Not only that, he just didn’t want to bother. He knew precisely what the old geezer was pulling. _Following me that closely, not saying a word, striding so damn casually. I know what you’re doing. How long would you have stayed in my shadow like that?_

“That’s an incredibly cold way to treat me after such a joyous feast. I should have you know that I do not like being ignored.”

A smile danced over Noctis’ mouth. It came and it left. “You know I’m busy. Some other time, uncle.”

“Aren’t you always ‘busy’ these days? Not much has changed this past year since our last banter has it?”

He didn’t give a single word. Not one. He was going to keep walking and not quit. He didn’t have to let his temper get the better of him like he’d let it before. It wouldn’t do well for anything. There was nothing to be upset about with the future ahead of him. But then, Ardyn spoke again, and changed everything.

“My heart wishes for our next meeting to come very soon. I do not like to be apart for long, and I won’t be.”

Noctis stalled in the middle of his steps. He didn’t just stop. He froze.

“Please be good and wait for me, if you will? I am more than eager to hold you back in my arms again and listen to whatever crosses your mind.”

As if spinning on a rusted gear, Noctis’ head creaked back up the stairs where his round eyes pointed to his uncle. Ardyn had his hands folded politely in front of his ribs. He was smiling. _Smiling_. Head low but with eyes raised in the most provocative style. He wasn’t speaking on behalf of himself and Noctis knew so by his malevolent expression. Those words were stolen.

“You sick son of a bitch.”

Ardyn temporarily opened his arms with innocence. “You are radiant _Noct_ , and your shine reflects on me.”

“You were in my room?” Noctis started to storm towards his uncle in disbelief. “You went through our notes!” He showed his teeth in a snarl. A horrible feeling was born in the pits of his organs. He wrenched at the thought of Ardyn rummaging his drawers, stumbling upon hiding spots where he’d stored precious letters. Placing filthy fingers on the paper he saved, Ignis’ only written responses meant for him alone. He’d come to cherish them deeply so. Enough to know them all by soul. _Not his words!_ Had he not been stopped by his uncle’s raised hand…

“That last line was so genuine, wasn’t it? It almost had _me_ convinced,” he purred passionately. “I thought that one would get your goat. Interested?”

“Try pissed. That was an invasion of-”

“Ah-ah, now mind your tongue. At least now you’re not waltzing off on your own without hearing what I had to say to you first.”

“You’ve made it pretty hard to ignore you now. What do you want?”

And what was his mind-numbing answer? “To help.”

“…Huh?” Noctis actually leant in closer to him. He had heard what he said the first time but he just couldn’t believe it. “You wanna what?” Something about his attitude was off, and not in the regular instance in which his uncle persistently pushed his friendliness over the top. Naturally, he had been aiming to cause some kind of discomfort (surely, he had to be). That was just how he was. But why now? "Why would you offer such a thing?"

"Can I not offer some good service to the hardworking heir? I believe you deserve it, given your good behavior as of late in spite of your ‘busy schedule.’” He sugarcoats it. “You're on a time limit, so it might be good for you to hear me out."

With darting eyes, Noctis reluctantly cut the topic off. "Run it by me again what exactly it is that you're asking?"

"Why, but a private escort to elope with your beloved sugar plum fairy."

The venom in Ardyn's tone put Noctis past the edge of his nerves. He stiffened his expression to make himself seem less threatened. That didn't appear to stunt his uncle in the slightest. Least of all did he sound ready to abandon the potential of making this deal with him.

_Why?_

"You're still stooping to suggesting such things. Hah! 'Eloping?' I'd only be giving you the scandal you're looking for. I already told you I have business arrangements and I’d kinda like to be on time for that, so if you could just-”

"The intensions are explicitly sexual, are they not? You can't fool me with that countenance dear boy, I'm unfortunately much less gullible than you."

Noctis' eyes expanded and his hair nearly stood on end. _How dare he even suggest such things out loud._  Noctis hovered a single finger over his own lips. "You can't just go spraying a rumor like that on me-"

"Oh, but I _know_ this is not a rumor, Noct. Your servants may talk, but I can assure you that none of them know as much as I do."

"Yeah? Well you shouldn’t.” Though he did the best he could to whisper, he failed to hide his hatefulness. "And start calling me by my full name like you’re supposed to, please."

"Asking so kindly, are we?" Ardyn raised a brow.

Noctis snipped. "I'm only gonna do it to once, just for you."

"As am I.” Ardyn took a few strides downwind and stood between him and the bottom step. “And what I offer you is a sensible route to your goals, just this one time. Only for you. 'Unum et solum' Noctis."

The boy grimaced. "As if I need a free-bee from you."

Ardyn clicked his tongue. "I think you do. I really think you do." He cocked his head to the side, letting his hair drift down like a falling theatre curtain. "I believe you lack the senses to fully understand your predicament. Birdies leave tracks too, you know?"

"I'm offended you'd even think of saying something like that out loud to me."

"Precious little offspring..." his relative cooed. He reached out to twiddle some loose strands of Noct's dark hair in-between his fingers while shrugging. "Deny me my claims, then. But is this something you could refute to the entire manor? And," he gasped, "oh goodness... perhaps the entire Insomnian populace?"

Noct's eyes searched Ardyn's body language both in disgust and confusion. He was making such an obnoxious show. They’d been here before, standing on a precipice of revealing consecrated information that bordered a tantalizing revelation. He always had a bizarre way of trying to convince Noctis to say yes. He couldn't ignore his annoying words long enough to notice the fact that his fingers had drifted from his hair to the outline of his face and was petting his cheek. Was this an ultimatum - as if it were just a business conversation? Less than blackmail but more than a warning?

"Not only that, but I could see to it that you manage to make good time and retain the appetizing exterior you bear."

Self-consciousness seized Noct's mind. He'd wanted to feel and look good in his clothes, but not for him. Of all people, not for him. He reared his face away to avert from his touch. Shivers crept over him. "Appetizing? Have you lost your damn mind? Who do you think y-"

"Ssshhh. It's your turn to be quiet." Ardyn curved a finger over his own mouth to mimic Noctis’ previous childish gesture. "Remember your manners. I mean you no harm, little one. I truly don't. Personally I would have loved to have had as many adventures as you do. Things turned out differently for this Caelum however. You'd be surprised in knowing I was much like you once.”

“Maybe once,” his nephew mocked. “A hundred years ago.”

Ardyn prevailed in disregarding the insult. “I too was like you, Noct,” he repeated. “Young, trapped, but deeply in love with a person far from my reaches."

_…What?_

His uncle's posture softened suddenly and his voice hovered above a murmur. "By the graveness of your face, I would say you don’t believe me. But it’s true. And with another man, not unlike yourself."

"Ardyn please..."

"No lies! I'd lay my life on it." He raised a hand in oath with the other over his chest.

Noctis shook his head. He _still_ couldn’t believe it. "Don't be so over-dramatic."

"I'm being just the right amount of dramatic. Because I don't want to see you end up the way I did. Attached, running around keeping secrets, making hidden plans, endangering your beloved with audaciousness. By all mean, I understand you more than anyone in this family.”

"Gah! You're crazy." More than anything, Noctis wanted to tone these accusations out and forget them, not even consider they'd been said.

 _Don't think of Ignis._ If he did, it would only make his words more truthful. That idea was terrifying. He didn't want that. _Don't think about him..._

This was getting hard. The clock on the wall kept ticking. He was losing seconds. He knew he'd be late by these standards. Too much time had already been wasted. This wasn't making anything any better. _Ignis- No. Don't think it. Don't give it away._

Ardyn pulled into one of his pockets along his body and produced a familiar pocket watch. He clicked open it’s bronze locket cover and gazed against the numbers. Noctis frowned. That pocket watch was his. But how did he…

"My my, how the time flies.” As long as he could discourage the boy from abandoning his proposition, the rest laid merely in breaking his conviction. It wasn't that difficult. Noctis may have been stubborn, but (like Regis) he'd always been a bit of a doubtful man. In fact, it was only getting easier to persuade him. "You may have already discussed this matter with your father. He may have even approved it. But I'm just ‘guessing’ as one would do. I am certain my brother is about as aware of your real affections towards your model as you are aware of your adoration for the vegetable food group."

"Please, can’t you just let this go? I... we can't talk about this. He's not even my model anymore." Hot anger flashed through him. "He never was!"

"Confide then in a fellow man who too sought freedom."

That did it. That was the line that brought Noct's guard falling, trembling down. That anger that had so quickly flared vanished without a trace.

"Seek dependency upon someone who broke the bars of his own cage. You may see yourself as imprisoned, but this could be a chance for us both to get what we want. A chance for me to be of help to you, and a chance for you to escape confinement. Your doubtful: I understand.” _That’s for sure. Might be an understatement. “_ But take a moment nonetheless and really weigh your options. You come with me in my vehicle and I can proclaim your company as actual business, just to avoid making any more of a public eye than you already foolishly have. Your father won't know and you'll have the opportunity of a lifetime. I'd hate to see you plunder in your affairs. It’s been going on so long now. It would only hurt you both."

This was downright lunacy. Ardyn has been snooping through his love letters. Those words he’d quoted belonged to Ignis. His Ignis. He’d memorized them from the nights he was alone re-reading them over and over to keep himself together. How could he not know them by sound? And to hear them out loud this way was defiling. Not only did he desecrate his privacy, his relationship, and his fathers’ advice, _and_ make up a tale to relate with him about intimacy (ew, ew, ew) he stood here wasting his grace period bargaining to be a part of the ‘delivery’ like some sort of bonding operation. No. No way, no how.

"It's not an affair..." This conversation was not happening.

"No need to lie to me this time. I needn't a single excuse. Do you think Regis thought highly of me for my actions? Such activity was not allowed. It was considered criminal. Imagine, Noctis: _criminal_ , your affiliation with someone. Not to mention their class?" He shook his head. "Take my word from experience, nephew. Whether or not your father approved you was folly. A relationship betwixt two of the same gender will leave you both ridiculed, humiliated, and tarnished for the rest of your lives. If not worse.”

"…Is that what happened to you?" Had he been falling for this? Partly, he was in shock thinking of Ardyn loving anyone, let alone being loved in return. Couldn’t possibly be true... He wanted to see how far Ardyn could stretch his story.

"Not so. We did what we had to do.”

Noctis sneered. “Oh really? And what was that?”

“We said goodbye."

Sharp guilt rose immediately through Noctis' heart to the surface. It slapped the frown right from his face and turned it into surprise. He gripped at his chest ever so slowly. The idea of saying goodbye to Ignis just to keep out of trouble seemed so empty. How could he ever do such a thing after all they'd been through? Would staying friends even be an option anymore if people started to suspect? He'd been so confident in his father's approval to chase those ambitions. Ardyn somehow had completely thrown all of those views right into the trash. Even if his dad hadn't known the full depths of his desires, were they really that sinful?

There was weakness somewhere in Ardyn's eyes. By the softness of his whisper, surely – _surely_ – he wasn't lying. "One last time, Noctis," he spoke seriously. "Allow me to escort you. This way you will have cover, and I may be able to spite Regis in just some small bitter way. You should be alone with him. Let me take you this one time."

A breath passed out of Noctis' lips. Was he begging? It had almost felt like he was. He wasn't sure whether his word could be trusted. By hearing of Ardyn’s spite towards his father, there was a string that yanked around his body, something that reminded him of awkward conversations and pressing inquiry regarding their opinions of one another. Noctis had always been curious. Maybe this last year he’d been a little too curious at every turn and corner.

Ardyn knew more than Noctis could see up-close. The letters already told him what Noctis wouldn’t be brave enough to speak. His physical interest in Ignis, his fake appointments, his staged reservations, his so-called meetings. Ardyn could prove it all false with the letters alone. What else did he know? What else had he seen? Was this simply a rivalry between brothers focused on the center point of a hidden romance? Something pointed between a friendship that should have stayed as brotherly love? The whole ordeal bothered him. And he figured Ardyn wasn’t going to explain that much.

…To be in love with Ignis… and lose him though? That didn’t feel like an option anymore. If what Ardyn was saying wasn't staged to force compliance then there might have been some kind of honesty in his speech.

"Tell me first. Why did you say goodbye?"

"Why? Because I loved him, that’s why. I wanted better for him. He had a life to live, dreams to pursue. I wanted him to live free even if that meant he had to do it without me. And it has been most miserable alone with not even a single soul to confide in… that is, until I’ve told you. Count me as cold, but the time we had together was warm and I have become so frozen over without it.”

"Maybe..." Noctis mulled the matter. He tried to think fast. Time was running out. That was something Ardyn hadn't been wrong about. If he kept delaying, Ignis would worry.

"I see he brings you warmth..." Ardyn outstretched a hopeful hand. "Don't let that fire burn out. Some secrets must be kept. My regret was keeping it myself and never telling him why. Imagine yourself ceasing all contact. Going it alone for the rest of your life. Can you do that, how far you’ve come? You can still guard your steps before they become mistakes, Noctis. Let me help you."

This was the first time that Ardyn had seemed to genuinely want to help him. Noctis was baffled. His eyes fixed on Ardyn without moving. Did this explain exactly why he was the way he was? Could this be the reason?

Love and loss… Noctis didn’t want to see himself become quiet like his uncle. But there must have been something to be made of his offer. He knew he’d been playing risky games. Selfish and endangering games. How Ardyn had all the answers like looking at him through a microscope bothered him only a little less than the ideas of legal action being put against Ignis. The ideas always bothered him. It wasn’t just a joke anymore. His gloating might as well be non-existent. If he’d been doing wrong by his own accord that was one thing. It was absolutely unacceptable to drag Ignis down with it.

If Ardyn knew of their …arrangements…

“You want me to see him?” It didn’t make sense. He’d nearly torn him apart before making him think he was to do nothing but destroy his friend in the long run.

“I want you, to trust me.”

 _I don’t like that answer._ “Can I?”

“Make the travel to sleep with him twice and I can guarantee you will be discovered.”

A threat? That had to be. He knew the truth – he could prove it to anyone now. It would likely be believable too… Damn it, given their class and their age and their relations to one another, it would be perfectly believable. The costs were even more scary than the actual truth itself. It might look like the worst, like a dirty deal between a painter and a model. Or even something _forced_. He looked down at Ardyn’s hand. He pictured police (hell, it could have even been Gladio) at his door ready with a pair of wrist shackles. Or an angry group of disapproving rioters. Anyone could attack his restaurant… or even _him._ Ignis was expecting his lover to be there for him tonight, not a warrant for his arrest.

What would happen to Lucis Scents? Regis’ reputation, his career? Even with all of the meshing fears that collided over him, one thought alone kept resurfacing: that he couldn’t live with himself if Ignis was hurt… or killed. Noctis couldn’t endure never seeing him again.

He could not endure it.

He softened his face. Then, slowly, he put his hand in his uncle’s.

“Follow me.” Ardyn held onto Noctis’ hand and finished leading him down the stairs. There wasn’t any sort of indication he was pleased by his compliance. His smile faded in fact, turning to focus. “I’ll take you to the storage where the vehicle is parked. We’ll make for the city before long.”

Noctis stayed close to him, although he didn’t particularly want to. Holding his hand was weird. Beyond weird. He didn’t like it. These hands stole Ignis’ notes from him. No doubt he’d kept them as to use for blackmail. He felt sick to his stomach the more he thought about it. If he were to pull his hand away now and change his mind – run from him and tell him where he could stick his offer – he might be making a huge mistake that could endanger Ignis more than he ever had.

Ardyn peered down at the boy he’d taken to custody. He noticed his tension, and leant down to whisper. “Take it not so hard, will you? I know the streets well. They are the very same of which he lived.”

 _Whoever ‘he’ really is..._ “Don’t make me regret this.”

The two walked together to the side passage of the mansion and found their way out into the cold of the evening. Traces of sunlight were all but vanquished by the clouds of an impending storm rolling through the city like a stampede of horses. It was freezing. He hoped Ignis wouldn’t be too worried by now. And he hoped as well that he wouldn’t worry about himself after getting into the old clunker that sat in the rock port sheltering this mechanical transporter he’d never known about.

His escort released Noctis’ hand and opened a dark colored door for him to step inside. He tried not to be offended by the rather large bow he took at the end to grant that permission, and he let himself in, tucking in his coat tails before sitting. The handful of seconds it took for the man to close his door and come around were nauseating. He looked around at the environment he’d placed himself in. If he had more time to think he might have been regretting his decision, or at least mentally imagining Ardyn in a time before he’d become such an ominous man.

Ardyn produced a long rigid key of sorts as he stretched into the driver’s seat and rolled his arms and legs to fully adjust behind the wheel. Once he was set, he prepped the ignition for inserting the starter and sent Noctis a wink. “Cozy?”

The boy hummed as a response and closed his knees. “Do you really think dad knew what was going on between you and this… guy?”

“Noctis, your father was a married man. He hardly has a mindset anymore to fathom what it means for you to wear another man’s shirt home.”

That message stung. He picked out a specific. There was an instance once when Noctis himself had begged Ignis for his jacket. A one-time occasion, when he’d convinced him somehow no one would realize it was his. Regis noticed the fabric was new, but it looked like someone knew who the real owner’s name was. “Oh…” he sulked his head with a blush dusting his cheeks. “But let me guess. You could tell?”

“I still carry one of Gil’s shirts with me. I won’t ever throw it out. The seamstresses pitch tizzy fits about it often. It doesn’t fit me properly they say. Yet I refuse to allow that cloth to leave my possession. They know not the reason why. It’s mine now and I intend to continue treasuring it. It’s one of the only materials of his I have left to remind me.”

“Gil,” Noct noted. “Your…?”

“Friend. He was only a friend. That’s what I told myself and everyone else when they asked.”

“Can I really trust everything you’re saying about this?”

Ardyn’s fingers hesitated over the leather steering wheel. For a moment, Noctis stared while Ardyn’s eyes did not stare back. The vehicle rumbled and began to shake. The seat underneath Noctis grew warm as he waited for an answer. “I almost wish I could be lying. A lie would have saved him.” He finally moved to position the angle of his vehicle.

“What do you mean?” Noctis asked gloomily.

It took some time before Ardyn spoke again. He remained quiet for some while as he shifted the machine into gear. They passed several blocks from the end of the manor’s property, drifting into the desolate roads of the city, only illuminated by the lights as they drifted by. Noctis was leant towards his door trying not to think too hard. He felt the cool breeze drift through his hair by the crack of his window. It was nice to watch the city swirl by this way, through the glass of a window. But not in the silence like this. Not under the circumstances like this. And it was so icy, he just couldn’t stand it. He rotated the turn knob on the underside of the cushioned interior to roll up the glass. His hands crossed over his lap and he kept to himself.

“Sometimes…” Ardyn delayed. His voice had never been heard in this raw state. What he was about to confess was as true as the moon and the stars. “Sometimes, I think of going back. To tell him the truth of why I left. But I don’t. I never do. It eludes me – the need to say that I still love him.”

Noctis’ eyes shot to him without turning his head. “Don’t you think it was a little ‘scandalous’ uncle?”

“You are a feisty one. But I am being open, Noct. Not a day goes by that I don’t wonder whether he misses me as I rot without him at my side.”

The words heavily weighed on Noctis, though what he’d expected was something less deep. This was something else. Ardyn had never quiet sounded so… sad.

As he was sitting there, he couldn’t seem to shake something rotten away. It was the stench of Ardyn’s car. It wasn’t detectable moments ago but this powerful scent started picking up. It was almost nasty – like a foul smoke – enough for him to hold his nose under the filter of his shirt. It really wasn’t that bad a moment ago with the window down. Noctis wafted his hand in front of his face and scrunched his nostrils. No, this scent wasn’t even here before at all. What the hell was it? _Please don’t let me be breathing something… I don’t want to know…_

Ardyn continued to drive unbothered, but Noctis smelt the scent lingering. He hadn’t meant to, but he gagged somewhere along the way and let out a cough. _What is that? It wasn’t here before._

“Ugh, how can you stand that smell?” he grunted. “That’s horrible. Did we drive by a factory or something?”

“Do you smell something unpleasant, Noct?”

“Yeah, it’s terrible. I can taste it. It’s disgusting. A-and it’s all over in here. What is that?”

Ardyn didn’t answer. He faced the road ahead, silent. Noctis hardly noticed his uncle’s calm behavior because of the toxic odor. Noctis rubbed at his brow. _And a headache ontop of that. Seriously?_

“Hey, I really don’t wanna smell like I’ve been through waste spill.” He gazed at Ardyn. “Don’t you smell that? Do you hear me?” He leant forward to come further into his point of view.

“So it does react solely to taste afterall.”

“Excuse me?” Noctis thought he’d said the words clearly. “Excuse me?” He said it again. He pushed a third time, not because Ardyn wasn’t listening but because he couldn’t tell if his voice was actually coming out audibly or not. What was happening to him? His breath slurred when he opened his mouth to say it a fourth. His head started to spin.

“Ēnervāre, I call it.”

Noctis tried to focus on Ardyn but nothing was focused anymore. Everything _distorted_. His pupils dilated until they were the size of quarters. He looked dazed, stupid, as if his senses were all shutting down. And they were.

“Weren’t you paying attention to what your father had been saying during all of those chemical lectures?”

His vision blurred on the image of his uncle behind the wheel. It all hazed over. Soon he couldn’t even make out where he was anymore or what he was doing there to begin with.

“The taste on your tongue, Noctis. Tell me.”

“Tell you… what?” he barely asked. His only viable action was to lay a hand against Ardyn’s shoulder and grip his sleeve. He didn’t feel right. Suddenly he was scared, and then… he was going limp. Going unconscious. The last thing he heard…

“What flavor is it?”

A long time passed after that. Or did it? Flashes of black. A car door shutting. Hands on him. No sight, only sound and touch. Carried. The air was cold. Limp.

Time obscured. A surface. Hands. Where was Ignis? Was this him?

Fur around his head. He couldn’t think. His eyes blinked open and closed. Something touched his cheek. Incomplete sentences. Breath tried to escape – nothing worked. _Ignis…_

“…Noctis…give…”

_Who was this?_

“…night…”

Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now you may yell.


	5. Black Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are - in fact - many things much much worse than a broken promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This here was all meant to be attached to chapter four but I think this size is fine enough as its own chapter, given all that happens. This piece is Ignis' reaction to Noct's absence... among other complications. I'm not gonna lie, it took a few tears to get through this one. I've hurt him - hurt them all - and I feel so bad ;_; This evil show must go on. It's taking me along for the ride (I don't have a choice now anymore. I can't abandon them now.).
> 
> Forgive me for the feels I may inflict upon you.

Burnt.

This was unheard of. Ignis Scientia – professional chef, professional _baker_ – had never made such a mistake before. Of course, there was a time in his life during his earlier years in which he’d come to understand some failures. That was then, in his youth. He’d never suffered a mistake so crippling to his pride like this before. With widened emerald eyes glazed by anger from underneath his fogged glasses, he gawked down at the crusted tray laying out on the counter before him. Indeed, his puffed pastries had crisped into two rows of practical charcoal. The man fanned his mitted hands through a cloud of powerful smoke until it cleared. He turned the oven’s pilot off and left it cracked.

_What a mess._

Ignis knew the overwhelming scent was bound to linger for some hours. At the very least (a small ray of light, if it could be considered one) he might be spared from the idea that his cooking skills were slipping. He didn’t want his customers thinking that. Not even his regulars who were as understanding as they were. What he himself could not seem to understand was how he had allowed himself to be so clumsy. Burnt pastries were completely unacceptable. Even if he had simply overtoasted them a little bit then perhaps he would show himself some mercy. If only…

 _No,_ he thought. _This is intolerable. Noct would not eat these._

Ignis continued to stare at the inedible lumps of blackened dough he’d created. He was ashamed. He’d been too absorbed in his head. He shouldn’t have been juggling his busy thoughts with work. This was unlike him.

Then, as if to add insult to injury, the doorbell rang.

“Welcome,” he started. “Please come inside. Make yourself comfortable.” The last thing he honestly wanted to deal with was his actual job. This was his work space; he needed it to keep him distracted in the first place. He’d forgotten the necessity of this job, hadn’t he? What was going on with him? _Yes, come in-_

Ignis was immediately drawn back once he discovered who it was. The chief of police. “Gladio?” he asked. His guard fell away. At least he didn’t have to cozy up to this person while he was feeling so uncomfortable. But he began considering quickly that this may be more bad company than good. Then he started considering that no company was welcome today. No one except…

“Hey there you,” the policeman started. He came dressed casually today as opposed to his qualified adornment. When the garb was gone, Ignis could truly see him as a visiting friend. He tried to relax while Gladio’s head turned to the end of the kitchen and he lifted his head with a scowl. “Cajun today?” He giggled at the sight of the smoke.

“You can drop that wit right where you picked it up.”

“Woah,” Gladio raised his arms in guard suddenly. “What’s with the _spice_ today?” He continued giggling. It was only natural; he was in some kind of good mood. Ignis simply wasn’t.

He stepped back and slid his tray into the sink. It clanked as it slid down and sprinkled little pieces of crust from the sides. The pastries didn’t move. They were stuck. He hadn’t just forgot they were in the oven; he’d ignored them (had he abandoned them?). If hate was as strong a word as people say then Ignis was feeling rather strongly about it. Had Gladiolus not been standing there, he might have wished to through it straight into his garbage. There was a disturbing dread plaguing him. “How can I help you?”

“That’s a little bland. You stuck in bartender mode? I came to see how things went with you and your special mister, Noctis.”

 _His name. His name…_ He didn’t answer. His back turned to the chief in hiding.

“Prompto’s birthday was the twenty-fifth. And? He was going to, you know, do something for ya sometime after if I remember. Kinda hard to forget how excited you two were though, you know?”

Without looking Ignis could still see the grin on his face. His own reply barely extended to any form of happiness when it came. “He returned…for that…”

Gladio approached the bar. He had no idea why the man was acting this way but he was interested in chasing the reason. He looked Ignis over top to bottom. “And…?” he repeated.

“He stayed.”

Gladio waited. Something wasn’t right. He didn’t want to push this – because he could see something else happening behind those eyes of his as they turned to look at him. Suddenly Gladio acknowledge that Ignis didn’t look happy at all. Then, neither of them were smiling.

“He stayed, and we…”

“Did something bad happen?”

“I believe I may have frightened him.”

Gladio made a face. “What do you mean?”

Ignis let a deep breath into his chest. “It was the twenty-fifth when Noctis agreed to stay with me privately.” Normally Gladio would be beaming cheek to cheek at this, but now he wasn’t showing any cheer. “He came back for that, and, he stayed the night. Since then, he…” There was a tremendous standstill. Ignis was faltering. He was afraid this was more of a telling than a sharing. It was a hardship and not a triumph. “He promised to come back.”

“So, is he coming today? I don’t mind going if you’re just nervous about seeing the guy. But I’m sensing that there’s…” he let the sentence fade. What was going on?

“He promised to come back in three days. It’s been almost a week.”

The air grew tense. “Ignis, that’s four days overdue.”

“I-I know. I fear I’ve done something wrong to discourage him from keeping his word. I don’t know what I could have, done… or said, I…” Ignis instinctively grabbed for a cup from his pantry and took a cloth shakily into his hand and started to polish it clean. There wasn’t much dust on his dishes considering that he’d been scrubbing them ever since the morning Noctis didn’t show. It was true; he’d waited the night of the third as he’d been anticipating him. He daydreamed what he’d be wearing, the way he’d smell and how lovely it would be to see where they’d take things. That never came to pass.

He’d looked out the window. He’d stood in the street. He stayed up all night waiting until morning. Maybe he’d misheard him and the deal was for three days to completely pass. He might have been a little too impatient. But the fourth day came and passed. Noctis didn’t show. Then the fifth day came and passed. Still no sign of him. The ticking of the clock was abolishing his patience. Every customer at the door filled him with a shot of false adrenaline. _Noct didn’t show._ The sixth day came and Ignis was considering shutting down the Libra. He’d even thought of waiting at the plaza or the park, or even the tram station to meet him partway. Nothing changed the agony within him. Longer went by. Longer and longer.

“Why wouldn’t he be here to see you again? You made it seem like it was going to happen. He should be here then, or at least have sent you something right?”

Ignis’ punitive eyes lit up. “I thought that to be true. I must have been wrong. He should not feel obligated to keep a promise that interferes with his work.”

“Now listen,” Gladio stiffened. “You guys had too much going on for this to just be a fluke. That’s what I think.”

That fear blossomed, spreading petals until it overgrew in his chest. Grew wild and took over everything. He felt he was being eaten alive by vines of despair that tangled in his bones. Noct had been late before. That was understandable. He’d lost track of time and missed days before. Once he’d even gone two weeks without so much as a single sign. But he’d never promised so surely like this. He had never broken his promises, either.

"Believe me Gladio, I am grateful for your concerns.” Ignis sat the cup back to its original place before grabbing for another one. The tips of his fingers were trembling so badly that he feared the handle might snap in his grip. “I didn't mean to come off so cold. It is only that Noct had made such high expectations. He set quite the standards," Gladio caught him laughing. "And yet I've found myself worrying more over his safety than anything else."

The chief raised a brow, nodding knowingly. "You two were sleeping together, weren't you?"

“That's-!" Ignis paused defensively, but his head fell back down. A far away fright crept to the corners of dangerous waters. Gladio was still an officer. He was still in control of the law – and whatever law spoke against him. He feared what would happen if he replied, but knew he hardly had a choice. Gladio was a friend right now, especially the way he came here today. He wanted to believe in him for all the worth he’d proved until now though he knew it would be hard. More than hard. He took a gulp. "Yes,” he finally answered. “We were."

Gladio re-adjusted in his chair. "Woah."

"The only reason I am being so blunt - other than to retaliate your own bluntness - is because it is you. You are someone I trust. I don't know if your knowledge could lead to any answers but I am comfortable by now in confiding with you. The truth is yes, Noct and I are lovers now."

Gladio chuckled. "You should be happy to say so."

Ignis couldn't completely hide a softened smile. "We are deeply tied with one another. I... know the intimate matters between us must be what's kept him from getting in contact with me."

Gladio’s expression suddenly changed again. “Now why would you even remotely think like that still? You’re not that dense.”

Ignis’ face revealed what his distressed vocals couldn’t bear to speak. Noct was irreplaceable. For this to be happening was a total bloody disaster. Gladio could see it in his features. He knew somehow without asking.

“…He stood you up.”

Ignis paused. The moment his hands stopped working, painful realization finally seized his body and he felt stinging tears in his eyes.

“That’s not really like him. I don’t get it.”

“Yes, I know. But that’s stating the obvious.”

“What’s less obvious is how much it’s hurting you though.”

“I’m trying-” Ignis halted his frustrated tone and forced himself to ease from snipping, “…not to think about it.”

“Listen, Ignis. Do you need me to poke around in some places? See if there’s anything useful I could gather just to ease your mind?”

The lankly man shook his head certainly. He was starting to look pale. “I don’t believe this is one of those situations. Noct would tell me. He will tell me in due time. But thank you for your concerns.”

The chief sighed. There was a feeling he had about how something like this would be difficult to approach. Ignis wasn’t necessarily the type to accept a helping hand in dealings close to his personal life, especially not a love life as he was quick to discover. “You just gotta let me know.”

Despite his spot-on senses of circumstance, Ignis tried to ignore Gladio’s offer to the best of his abilities. He knew it too. Something might have been obvious about all of this. He didn’t want to admit anything that might spiral his worries into something uncontrollable. Merely considering the possibilities was immoral enough to have him gritting his teeth. He shouldn’t have been this upset. Maybe it was a joke; a prank for playing with his emotions. It could have been a tease to-

 _Surely not._ Surely he wouldn’t dare to suggest spending the private time together just to let him down on purpose. He’d cleared his schedule. Everything was set. Planned. It had seemed they were both looking forward to it. And he hadn’t the slightest clue how Noctis might be feeling now. Why did he always doubt himself like this? He was expected to trust Noctis; he’d asked him to. They’d made an oath.

With Gladio as experienced about love and relationships as he was, it already spelled out negative assumptions. He wanted to divert the topic. To believe maybe it was just something insignificant. If not, much worse things could have already been underway.

This pain rising in his hammering chest stung. It burnt profusely. Ignis’ eyelids squeezed shut. He had tried so hard to keep back his emotions – he would do anything to alter Noct’s situation just to know he was safe. “He’ll turn up. I know he will. He can’t stay away. I believe that. Even if I’ve hurt him, I believe he’ll come back.” He wanted to convince himself of his selfishness. Without Noctis to fall against, how could he ever be sure? How could he be sure of anything, especially himself?

The discomfort cultivated mercilessly on the inside. Suddenly the need to cough came up. Ignis cupped a fist before his mouth and tucked away from the counter.

Gladio glanced to Ignis at first out of concern. Then, as Ignis doubled over with both hands on his stomach in a heaving motion, the chief rose to his feet faster than lightning.

“Ignis-”

“I don’t wish to discuss it any further unless you can tell me where he is.” Ignis coughed again. _How embarrassing. This weather…_ “Forgive me-” he cut off. “P-please, just-- leave me be for now. And turn –turn over my sign when you go out if you would. I need time to think.”

He didn’t enjoy upsetting the officer let alone dampening his friend’s comforts with rudeness. It was so out of character. Perhaps Gladio was right. He was changing without Noct around. It was making him ugly. But it hurt so much worse in places where no one could see it.

He made way for the stairs to use the restroom on the second floor. This coughing was damn persistent. Between his choking hiccups he heard Gladiolus leave as he’d instructed. His heart ached at the idea of having dashed his efforts to extend a helping hand. He’d only been trying to help in whatever way he could and he turned him out. He would need to apologize. With hope, he could find a way in the future to forgive him.

But suddenly his chest was truly hurting. The pain grew immensely out of nowhere and he had to stop on the steps mid walking just to lean against the wall and catch himself. What was this?

_Is this loneliness?_

Ignis gagged at the moment he believed to have finally found himself a breathing point. But instead, his throat seized and no more air moved in or out of him. The windpipe clogged. Fear took over. _No, this is not good. Oh no._

Instincts kicked in. Ignis couldn’t swallow – no, rather: something needed to leave his throat, not go down. Something needed to come _out_. After wheezing, oxygen devoid of his brain, as he was beginning to believe he might have sent his only help away while he inexplicably choked to death on the stairs, finally the clog released. His hands came beneath the bottom of his chin to save whatever he spat out from hitting his stairs. It scared him. Was he throwing up so abruptly, and why out of nowhere? He tried to breathe, wondering what the hell he could have failed to chew properly in the past day. Nothing had been rotten, unless he forgot to check while fantasizing about Noctis’ return.

Ignis caught a ball of goo from his mouth that shot from his cheeks. _Goodness, what was…_

Ignis’ thoughts ceased. As did his coughing. Blackness. A wad of red liquid likely to be his blood and a mixed, twisted clump of dark tar. He kept his hand flat and carried the stained puddle quickly to the bathroom. His free hand opened the door where he flung himself inside to face the mirror and the sink.

_Oh no._

His body was now shaking worse than any tremor. He dropped the disgusting sludge into the bowl of the sink and stared. Where it had been, it left behind dark smudges. He hurriedly ran water from the faucet to cleanse his hands and the residue. He waited to be sure the sight was long gone before he bent to sip the water and rinse his mouth of the taste.

_No. Please, no. Not now._

He met the image of his reflection and pulled down the collar of his shirt in frustration to examine the ‘bruise’ Noct had pointed out the morning they said their farewells. It wasn’t a bruise at all. And it wasn’t the first. He should have been wary of this sooner. He’d seen these bruises before. Blamed them on kitchen clumsiness. Noctis had claimed some as his own valiant markings. Had they been Noct’s doing, Ignis would gladly change skin color to purple. But this wasn’t a love marking. This wasn’t a darling bite or a suckle left behind.

_I should have been aware. I should have been aware a long time ago. No. How long has it been here?_

“Please. Please,” he wept aloud. “No… not like this…”

The spot had spread – spread wide and multiplied into many. Ignis removed his apron and unbuttoned his top all the way down. Spots everywhere. This was the beginning. It might not have even been so early; it could have already been far too late. This was turning into a terrible nightmare from which he could not awaken.

Images of his parents flashed through his head. _I know these stains. Why?_

How long? When were they really signs of death and no longer the sweet gestures of his lover’s erotic scorn? How long had this disease been beneath Noct’s teeth, moving around in his mouth when he licked the skin… Noctis would be in worse trouble than being caught in a romance with him if this were true. A filthy man, giving a good person sickness ontop of temptation? Had – after everything he’d sacrificed to be clean and careful – he still found the starting line of an early demise? If he could not have Noctis, would he have…

No. This would mean death. There was no way to live without him anymore.

It felt connected. He promised, but he wasn’t here. And now his body had betrayed him. The two facts could very well be linked. Should his beloved contract poisonous viruses on behalf of him, he would _despise_ himself. After all this, he still couldn’t protect the one person... With the proof before him, he was running out of time to do anything about it.

Ignis started low, then raised his voice angrily at the image of his own face. “No. NO. NO!”

His angered hands smashed once with pounding force against the glass of the mirror. The brutality shattered it into shards under his hateful pressure. Pieces rained across the sink and littered the floor. His mirrored self remained where it stood, watching him in spite. He looked back into his eyes. He was furious and hard to recognize in this rage, but most of all he was simply afraid. The sickness came as he believed it always would. When he thought he could forget it at last…

It found him. The very same one that had unforgivably slaughtered his mother and father; the one his uncle had warned him of when he first decided to return to Insomnia. The one he’d been living with in every tainted breath, every veil of fog that clouded the skies above his home, and in every dusty cup. This wasn’t something he could get wrong. Though he loathed it, it was real.

The Shadow was within him.

~

Another day passed. It tormented him. Every second. Every minute. Every hour. He curled up in the bottom of his bath tub and stayed under the flow of the water until it ran cold. Even afterwards, he sat there soaked with his arms wrapped around his clothed body until he started shivering. He didn’t feel any cleaner. This water wouldn’t make it go away.

_Noct._

Had he gotten him sick somehow? Would he ever come home? And how would he tell him the truth? It didn’t seem possible to seek treatment. This far along, surely all hope of that was gone. The rest was a time limit – a slow decline towards a brutal decay from the inside out. He was petrified and he didn’t want to move. He didn’t eat. He didn’t drink.

_Noct._

Nighttime came. Ignis didn’t make it to his bedroom. The sign for the restaurant was set to closed thanks to Gladio, but he didn’t bother climbing all the way downstairs to lock the door. If for some reason Noct did come, he would be free to come in. He didn’t want to be alone, but no one else was coming to see him. He was so afraid of being alone.

_Oh Noct…_

_You always know where to find me._ He still remembered the last things they’d said to each other. They still played out. It was killing him not to know where he was. Why? Why wouldn’t he come back?

The night was absolute hell. He didn’t sleep. He didn’t dream.

Morning came. As it did every day. On days before, Noctis would tap on the glass of his windows to steal his cooking away earlier than everyone else. Or to offer him out to activities in town, to bring him a newspaper, to messily start his coffee brewer for him.

Ignis dragged himself to the kitchen and gaped at his surroundings. A restaurant. This was his Libra Elementia. He’d come to recognize this place and yet it seemed it didn’t belong to him anymore. He’d been stripped of the idea that the physical world held any matter over him. They were only chairs. Only windows. There was naught to consider when you felt yourself staring death in the face.

It wouldn’t be slow. Which would kill him first? Losing Noct, or losing his life? The whole situation was absolutely wrecking him. He couldn’t remember how to be himself in this state. What was he supposed to do?

As Ignis was standing in the center of the one place he’d managed to transform into a heaven, he felt its luster evaporate. What was this place really? Did it matter? He looked back and forth between the familiar parts of its structure when he noticed a figure in his view at the doorway. A customer? No-

_Gladio?_

He approached the door, disorientated and unsure of what to do or say once the door was open. Today, he was in uniform. Today, his face was different.

As Gladio looked into his eyes, Ignis knew right away: whatever news he had would not be any of the good sort. Before the stinging chill of dread could completely claim Ignis’ body, the entire world outside became coated in a layer of snow. A white blanket covered the streets calmly, so calmly. This time of day, the factories were running their vicious cycles unstopped by the winter and pumped their ever-toxic powder into the air where it cast a terrible clash of black among the pure snowflakes that dusted the world.

Gladio had wanted to dig around for his own sake (so he claimed), and bring any kind of closure back to Ignis. What he found? The son of the noble Caelum family had turned up opposite to the phrase – he hadn’t turned up at all. The horrific revelation hit harder than the confirmation of Ignis’ sickness. He covered a hand over his mouth to hide his wails.

Noctis was missing.

His father Regis had proven so to all high-ranking policemen when he’d called an emergency gathering to discuss the issue. Noctis was old enough to be considered independent but there was plenty of implication in the business to start an uproar; his work had been going so well. It had even been steadily improving, which was a clear indicator that the heir would not have chosen to walk out on his duties now. Not Noct. He was happy. He had found his light on the career path of his future with Lucis Scents. Not to mention…

Ignis believed their relationship was keeping him strong. No. Noctis wasn’t missing for fun. Something was most certainly wrong. It was very wrong.

“W-what… do we do?” he asked frantically.

Gladio softly brought Ignis close. He held him in his arms for just a moment. He could feel that Ignis was cold and damp, though he didn’t know why. “I know this is hard…” Gladio pulled back to look at him. His sigh was heavy. Ignis remained soundless as the officer undid the laces of his uniform coat and placed it over his shoulders. “I’m going to need you to come down to the station with me so we can ask you a couple of questions.”

~

The two men made their way through the falling black snow towards the distant police station. The coat over Ignis’ shoulders managed to keep him moderately warm, though he’d noticed Gladio looking down at him to check his state. Seemed it was apparent his stress was significant before Gladio had even come to deliver this news. Ignis didn’t stand too close to him. He was afraid of breathing too much – afraid of what his lungs would do to the air.

They walked together for what felt to be years of travel. He’d lost Noctis in no time on the day they walked to the station together but this trek was taking so long it might never end. He felt like he was in trouble. Coming in for questioning like a _suspect_. Could Gladio still be depended upon as only a friend in this respect?

His brain raced. Where it had been off all night, thoughts were now thrashing around profusely within his skull. The thoughts wouldn’t stop coming. Doubts and dreads, mental images of Noctis buried somewhere face down in the snow unable to move because of blackness seizing his bones. Ignis couldn’t quite swallow the lump in his throat. And it was no longer a metaphorical lump either – he knew there was something revolting in there.

He hardly acknowledged when they had arrived at their destination. The bulbous street lights that lined the building were lit with glowing rims that beaconed through the haze of fog and mist that was beginning to take over. The weather was getting thicker. Looking up while holding onto the flaps of Gladio’s coat Ignis could see Prompto’s face in one of the windows from within an office. Gladio lead Ignis by the back up the steps to the door and asked him to stay put in the waiting room until he got a few things assembled. It happened so fast and yet it was all in slow motion.

He really didn’t want to stand anywhere still and do nothing. There was nothing else he could do, but he was still so suddenly restless. _I’m scared, Noct. Where are you?_ He stood right where Gladio had left him as obedient as expected. Eyes wide and shoulders tight. The inside of the police station was lit well against the contradictive grey of the outside world. He couldn’t think of a time he’d felt the need to come here. This was the first time he’d felt conflicted about going home. He didn’t want to be anywhere. He could sense trouble in the air, and he was bound to hear more about Noct’s disappearance; it was only a matter of time. It shredded his organs to consider anything that was going to happen. Or anything that already had for that matter.

Noctis might have been lost, hurt, or worse. Oh gods, worse than that? Ignis trembled trying to keep back a cough or two. Once, he felt bile at the back of his neck, but he forced himself to swallow down. The nightmare only deepened into a more horrific depth. It wasn’t lessening. Standing by himself did no good.

Before he knew it, his young friend Prompto was coming towards him, as reserved as he could look. Aranea as well – who had been sitting in a seat behind the reception counter with her feet in the cubby window – came out to approach the man who appeared to have seen a ghost. It was clear to the both of them that he was about as grim as one of their prisoners. They glanced to each other and shared a look of apprehension. Ignis gazed right past them. Not the sound of their boots nor their jingling keys could shake him.

Aranea shrugged to Prompto as her red lips grimaced. “Doesn’t look too good, does it?” she whispered.

“I just didn’t expect it to be this bad.” Prompto stepped closer to Ignis. He stood right in his line of vision and waved a cautious hand. “Hey, Iggy? You alright? I know you’re not here under the best circumstances…”

“Don’t you think that’s a dumb question?” the busty officer cracked at him. “Be a little more sensitive.”

Prompto was glancing back to her, readying a justifiable cause for his analysis when they both chimed up at the sound of his voice. “Prompto…” Ignis called. “Ms. Aranea…”

The blonde winced. “You sound like you’re dying.”

A hand covered his mouth. His eyes narrowed underneath the round spectacles on his nose. “I’m… not here under suspicion here am I?” They noticed his whole body quivering. “A-am I under arrest?”

“No no no!” Prompto waved his arms. “Nothing like that at all, I swear!”

Aranea opened up a statement. “You hear about the letter?”

Her voice brought Ignis into realty, or close enough to it. His head turned to her. He seemed to be searching her big eyes and her feminine frame to ensure she was real first before asking, “What letter?”

“The… letter that was left behind at the manor? About baby boy and his disappearance.”

“What are you talking about?”

The woman was preparing a response for him when her boss resurfaced back onto the scene. He approached the three quickly as all of their heads turned to him.

“Gladio we-” Prompto was starting, but Ignis cut him short.

“What do you know about a letter, officer? This wasn’t mentioned.”

Gladio’s eyes searched his two coworkers. “What did they… Listen, I’ll explain things, but you need to sit down for a moment.”

The group collectively escorted Ignis into the back of the offices behind the main rooms where they could be privately alone. He knew they would have all the room to discuss sensitive topics back there. He could imagine it all coming out into the open – matters of his sexuality with Noctis, accusations of doing away with the nobleman. He was terrified of the possibility of everything coming down on him at once. If he spit up more of that tar, how would they react? It couldn’t get much worse with either (or both) of those topics coming into exposure could it? _How much worse can this possibly become?_

They led Ignis past the rolling chairs and their desks littered with unfinished work, cluttered filing dressers and the wired telephone booths to the very end of a long, secluded hallway. There was only one door at the end lit by a single overhanging light. Ignis felt certain an executioner would be waiting on the other side. How he’d been walking without screaming until now was a mystery. Prompto was looking up at him with some sort of knowledge on the inside about his behavior. It must have been clear in some ways – it had to be.

The door opened from Gladio’s firm hand gesture and he motioned the way for them all to enter. Aranea was the one to stand on guard by the door. Prompto kept to Ignis’ side, batting his lashes and glaring at Gladio almost in defense of his companion’s wellbeing. If he hadn’t been so uncomfortable about his own self then perhaps Ignis would be thanking him for staying so close.

Gladio was first to reinitiate the conversation. “Won’t you sit down for a minute? Your legs are probably tired from walking here. You don’t look too good, either.”

Both male officers took seats that were provided around a single table. These were the rooms in which violators would be sentenced to prosecution. It was a place of judgement. This wasn’t where he needed to be. Noctis was out there somewhere. Did no one really know where he could be? Could he be-

_NO. This isn’t happening… this must be a hallucination!_

“What letter?” The question came out of his mouth without thought. He couldn’t stand there and make small talk. It wouldn’t work.

“They told you about the letter?”

“What letter?” he repeated with aggression. “Please, I need to know.”

Gladio shot a sword of anger straight into Aranea who hid a frown with the back of her hand. That look was more than intimidating. Prompto too scuffled in his chair. He hadn’t been responsible for revealing the letter, but he knew all about it. Everyone in this room knew except Ignis. He felt he was losing his mind in this condition. The night he’d suffered alone was already enough to have pushed his limits of thinking beyond the brink. His rationality was diminishing into rage. He wanted to snap, but his body kept holding together despite that desire. He knew a breaking point was coming – it would only take one word or a single gesture to trigger it.

“I was going to wait to break it to you _gently_. I didn’t want to tell you until I could get you to sit down.”

 _Of course you wouldn’t._ “I refuse to sit. Regrettably, I am in a state of disarray at the moment and I demand to know now more about Noct’s disappearance. This is all that concerns me.”

The woman guarding the door raised her brows in surprise. Even she could see that the bartender (usually very friendly and overly polite) wasn’t his regular self.

Prompto stuck out a hand to try and coax Ignis to a chair. Tension seized the room when Ignis pulled speedily away from the touch. He couldn’t possibly explain that it was because he’d been too afraid of contaminating him with his sickness. He wasn’t even sure what being behind a closed door could be doing to the oxygen they were breathing. He didn’t want to share their air. He was toxic. Prompto sat his hand slowly back down at his side, then Gladio huffed in frustration.

“I know you’re on edge, Ignis. And nothing we say has to leave this room, do you understand? The only thing I want this interrogation to lead to is making sure we can find Noctis and bring him back safely.”

 _But that was my job. My place. I was meant to keep him safe. I failed. He should already be here with me. With home – with family._ “So this is an interrogation,” he cried. “Are they… aware of us?”

“Aware?” Gladio echoed. “Ignis, that’s not important right now, okay? I’m handling this operation. None of that personal information gets out when I’m handling things. I’ve even made an effort in advance to contact a specialist to help with the case. If we wait just a little while for the captain to make his way into this district of the city and then we can proceed with-”

“Wait?!” Ignis collapsed. “You wish to wait?! Noctis may not have that kind of time!”

“Scientia, please! Hold yourself together and let me speak.” Nobody had expected Gladio to strike up. Everyone flinched. “Details told us that his personal maid found a handwritten letter left behind on his pillow on the morning he was… well,” Gladio scratched at his facial hair for a second. Ignis looked between Prompto and Aranea. Their faces were equally uneasy. “It was left behind on his bed, and, found… the morning after he was supposed to have been with you.”

Ignis thought he couldn’t tense anymore. His muscles ached from the reaction the statement caused. “Can you explain a little more clearly please?”

“You’d told me Noctis was coming back to you to stay that third night, right?”

He glanced again to the other officers’ faces. _Do they really know how deep the ties are between Noctis and myself? What could Gladio have told them? If it could become imperative to ensuring his safety, I would readily turn myself in. Nothing matters more than Noct’s safety._ “Y-yes, that’s right.”

“And he never showed up.”

A cough nearly rose up. He choked it down. “Y-you’re cor-- you’re correct.”

“That night he should have been with you is the night that he must have vanished. That’s our conclusion. Here’s why. That next morning, a woman by the name of Maylin discovered the paper while tending to cleaning duties and immediately informed the headmaster. Being his father, Regis was outraged and sought help without hesitating. Which is a good thing, considering the letter’s contents. These sorts of things strongly imply a time sensitivity.”

 _Time sensitivity? FOR WHAT._ “Do you have this letter in your possession?”

“Yes. It’s evidence now.”

The man mulled over what he’d been told. “Is there anything else you know?”

“I know that you’re not guilty of doing anything that could have caused this to happen.”

Ignis puzzled, drawn back from the sadness that bled through his speech as it turned to astonishment. “…How could you be so sure of that? Would I not- not have to prove my innocence?”

Prompto spoke with sympathy. “You have an alibi, Iggy. You were working the whole time. You couldn’t have done anything. And… Noctis trusts you. So do we.”

“Trust isn’t exactly your proof of innocence,” Aranea factually included. “Your work hours cover your story. But it still pays to have friends in high places.”

Ignis gawked at her. “Friends…” he quoted.

“I had to let you know what was going on. Just in case there was anything that could be done. This is all a part of how the whole process works,” he temporarily eased, “and I’m sorry you got sucked in.”

“Noct used to apologize for such things as well. I don’t know what I can do to help. I, actually, feel rather helpless. But, this letter…?” He recalled the subject of suspicion – the one that thankfully spotlighted a new subject aside from himself. He couldn’t help blaming himself by the mistakes he’d made, but something about the letter was bothering him. He supposed there was more bad news yet to come.

“Now,” Gladio became grave again. “This is where it gets… difficult. I really do hate having to tell you these things, but I need to know if there’s anything more you can tell us that we don’t already know about. I need you to stay calm with me. Can you do that?”

“I…” Was something like that even plausible? “I will try.”

“We didn’t get a chance to estimate a time the note was left. But, Regis…”

“Yes? What about him?” Ignis held his breath. He felt dread resurfacing, as it always did. When Gladio finished his clarification, Ignis would not recover. Nothing could prepare him for it and nothing could protect him from it.

“He, he claims it was written by his brother, Noctis’ uncle, and that it was a threat of sorts meant to intimidate the business.”

Any trace of release Ignis had snared slipped right through his fingers. Gone.

Chief Amicitia went on. “The man, Ardyn Caelum, had been known for working along with the Lucis Scents branch for a long while. He and Regis were co-working on ownership rights where they operated for production lines but there were indications of bad blood between them. Come to find out during our investigation, not only is Noctis missing, so is Ardyn. They’re _both_ gone. And when these missing person’s cases happen, two absences aren’t just a coincidence. We don’t normally assume things, but, with the letter…”

Ignis’ head spun. What could he say now; what could he do? He felt the world pulling him into despair. Sheer horror. _Ardyn? No._ Surely this really was a nightmare he would never wake from. Was he already succumbing to madness due to this Shadow? Ardyn, taking Noctis?

It all came together, faster than he’d wanted to consider it. Perhaps he should have sat down afterall. Prompto shot up from his chair when he saw Ignis start to lean back, nearly passing out and falling to the floor. _Ardyn._ Yet another warning that Noctis had predicted. He’d been wary of his uncle’s behavior more than once and confided in Ignis about their frequent encounters. They’d always been anomalous about one another, arguing in ominous, conceded, shrouded, and unexplained customs. Ardyn had never let go of Ignis’ presence at the gala and he’d certainly never stopped calculating the actions of his nephew and his illicit lover. But going this far, far enough as to…

 “C-can you…” he panted. “Please…I…”

“I’m very sorry about this. Is there… anything…?” Gladio hardly wanted to press it. He knew eventually he’d have to. This was his job. It still hurt. But the reaction struck something he noticed; that told Gladio for sure now that this was a severe circumstance afterall. “I know this information is troubling for you to process. Can you, is there anything you can, tell us?”

“Do you need some water?” Prompto placed one hand against his back to hold him up and the other to rest on his shoulder.

 _Ardyn._ Noctis’ own flesh and blood. His _family_. How could family ever hurt one another? How could this happen? He had to know something about their relationship. That was the only thing that could explain this. Hatred was viable, but kidnapping? It could have been premeditated. What had Ardyn done to him? How would this affect the company? Was it to spite Noct’s work? Nausea dominated him. It made him so ill, he felt he’d fall apart right where he stood. _Noctis, what has he done to you?_

“No, please. I just need to… step back outside… for a moment. I-I feel faint. I am sorry.”

Aranea looked to the chief. The two nodded in wordless agreement to let him go. Ignis turned away and departed from them through the doorway that was offered open by the woman – though he couldn’t recall when he’d really left the room. His eyes barely followed his brain. He heard Gladio’s voice as he carried himself away asking him to remain at the station. It registered, though it didn’t at the same time. He needed air. He didn’t care if it would be cold. He needed air. But he couldn’t breathe without Noctis. Without him, there _was no air_.

Distraught as could be, he passed the rooms where he’d come from to find the exit. Prompto’s footsteps weren’t too far behind. He’d touched him, he recalled – and he hadn’t even prevented it from happening. Tears welled up as Ignis fled the double doors and came around to stand at the benches that laced the side of the building. It was too hard to think but he couldn’t stop. This had to be enough stress to drive away a man’s sanity.

Could it really be that Ardyn had taken Noctis away? All that time Ignis been working those hours off waiting to reunite… What was going on in all those seconds he’d been playing lascivious dreams of Noct’s body? He hid his mouth behind his hands and shook. Eventually, his feet would no longer ensure to hold him up and he had to sit down. His bum hit the wooden bench where his head was sheltered by the roof of the station and gazed out.

He cast an exhausted gust of breath to the open and watched the haze of its heat dissipate. Ignis rubbed his quickly chilling arms underneath Gladio’s uniform. Through the walls he could hear the chief still speaking orders among his comrades. The inside of the station was well lit with bright golden blinds and busy doorways. But here on the outside everything was still colorless and muffled. It was cold. Oh, so cold. Ignis pulled the coat closer to himself just to keep from shivering. Mid-day and not a sign of sunlight. The snow persisted its descent over the city as it mixed into slush.

He looked to the sky and attempted to gather himself while waiting there. So much had been revealed at once. All there was, all there could be, was him. _Where are you, Noct? Are you warm right now? Are you in a safe place?_

Memories flashed of their love-making just days prior to all of this. Things seemed so well off then. He almost felt guilty – but for what? Had he done something to cause this somehow; something wrong? Gladio had tried reminding him that his strong feelings for his partner weren’t at fault for the situation. Being a chief and a friend, he knew Gladio meant well. He hadn’t wanted to be seen this way either, but none of his friends were to blame.

_No. Ardyn… YOU are to blame for the theft of precious life… You’ve made a wrong choice._

An unforgiving wind rolled through as he was removing his glasses to rub his face for a minute. The atrocious pain resurrected in his chest. He placed a hand over his heart – where Noct had listened to the sound of its beating through his palms. It had swelled, thrashing with grief. The pain rose and rose until it actually began to plague him. With a startle, he cupped his opposite fist in front of his mouth while still holding his chest. Were his ribs going to break? Ignis’ eyes widened. This was not right. This pain was too great. _Not again…_ He hunched over, then his throat clogged and he started to cough. It was happening again-

“Ignis?” Gladio’s voice found him. The large man rounded the corner of the outdoor porch in haste and approached Ignis’ backside. He pat his heavy hands against his back unsure as to what was causing this tantrum. “Are you choking?”

 _Wait, please, don’t see me like this-_ The trembling man raised a hand to stop him. He lifted from the bench gasping and swayed back towards the front entrance.

“Woah, hold on!” Gladio reached out a hand and just missed his chance to grab his arm, but he watched Ignis stop. His body turned to face him and the coughing abruptly quit. They made eye contact. Gladio had wanted to ask if he was alright but it seemed like a stupid question. And then his face contorted with concern. “I think you’ve got something in your eyes.”

Ignis was rocking although he could barely feel it. Lack of sleep and faith had made him this way. Everything was lacking as of late. Perhaps even his faith had fallen through. He didn’t have the time for distractions anymore. “I’m very tired, officer,” he said. “If you don’t have any questions for me then I’d like to help with the search while I can.”

“What do you mean while you can?” Before he could turn and enter the warmth of the station, Gladio halted him again. “Don’t bother if you’re sick. This weather will only make it worse for you. You wouldn’t be able to do anything then.”

“Do you believe that honestly matters right now? Do you?” Ignis had come close to sounding hostile.

The officer hesitated. This was going to get touchy and he didn’t look prepared at all to say something he might think was unnecessary. Gladio was trained to recognize these signs. Every single one of them were incredibly present, like with that of a parent. Or in this case… “Look Ignis, I know how you feel-”

“You _don’t_ Gladiolus. Do not make such a claim. You do not know how I feel.”

His thick brows frowned. “You ‘look’ like you’re feeling sickly.”

Ignis’ drained face angled away. _Please don’t look. Don’t see…_ “He needs to be found. He could be anywhere in this weather. I am fine, though he might not be.”

“And I understand that. So let’s work together so we can figure out what to do.”

“I assure you,” he was quick to add with a low and unfamiliar tone. “I will find him, no matter who I have to go through.”

The way his sentence had been drawn out raised a red flag. Ignis was certain to look Gladio in the eyes one final time before taking leave back inside. He didn’t like the way he was speaking at all. He understood why Ignis was upset. He was usually on point even when he acted foolishly love drunk. But this Ignis was different. He was mourning in such a way that he’d created some kind of new mask no one had ever seen before. Gladio stood still for a moment with his hands on his hips and tried to concentrate.

Prompto was waiting on the inside behind his desk for Ignis to come back. When he saw the shivering man finally step into his office, he noticed his anger. This person he’d come to know was hardly the same person at all. They gazed at one another. As if screaming with his eyes, Prompto tried to reassure his grieving companion that he would be there to lend him a helping hand no matter what if only he would trust him. But what Prompto saw on Ignis’ face suddenly startled him a disturbing amount. He spotted a dark stain at the edge of Ignis’ eyes. It was faintly rimming his temple and could have been mistaken for some kind of bruise. This marking wasn’t there when he had been standing in the interrogation room. Gladio wouldn’t have hit him either, no way. This was something else. Ignis blinked a few times and a small drizzle of dark liquid bubbled over the corner. The drip slipped down his cheek slow and sludgy. He was crying.

Prompto squinted. “Ignis…”

“I need to use a telephone.”

“Sure…? F-follow me?” Prompto took Ignis back into the center of the station where they’d passed the booths earlier. He thought about offering a tissue to him – something, anything – but he wasn’t sure how to approach the problem. Instead, he gave Ignis the one thing he asked for. He gestured his arm to a row of metal poles that reached up floor to ceiling with mechanical receivers stacked by curling wires and golden number spinners. Ignis came toward them and gave Prompto a small nod of thanks. At least he managed that much.

“If you need something…” Prompto started.

Ignis spoke very very quietly. “This is all I need for now. Thank you.”

Prompto felt an inch of relief though he didn’t bother to let that excite him. “Take your time. B-but who are you going to call? If I might ask. Is it Regis?”

Ignis fixed his glasses once before grabbing for a phone. His fingers inserted into the first number slot before he hesitated. “No…” Regis... He couldn’t call him. If there was a way to gain the information he needed, leaving a trace with Noctis’ father was not a good idea. _Think of something else._ He looked side to side. “Do you have a number list?”

The two went together back to Prompto’s desk. The younger produced a thick stack of names lined in organized rows. Families, businesses and all else that could be categorized were all there. There were different districts along parts of the city as well as documented changes to specific households. It was thoroughly put together, and Ignis was grateful to see it so. His eyes skimmed the articles for some minutes while Prompto stood beside him ready to fulfill any other requests.

“We probably have everybody in Insomnia listed in here. And there are a few extra contacts of important people from the neighboring states… Whoever you need.”

Ignis fought through the migraines that milled into his skull. _The papers. Who in these papers?_ And then-

Prompto watched Ignis draw several pages past to the sections further back. He browsed each line, fingers hovering, not daring to touch. _There. That’s it._ Back to the booth he darted. Now the numbers were clear. Thank the higher beings that lists of significant doctors would be listed. Without this…

Ignis dialed each note decisively. This would be a one-shot chance. He would either have one humongous encouragement or an outrageous letdown. The cards were in place. Prompto lowered into a seat at the edge of the room and kept an eye on Ignis as he acted fast within the booth. He was honestly surprised to see him still standing after receiving a revelation of losing a lover. But he had no idea all that Ignis was really going up against.

 _There is only one chance._ Ignis swallowed hard and waited. He hoped… and then he heard a click.

“Good evening, this is House Nox Fleuret. Would you like to set an appointment?”

Ignis nearly burst into bawling. Someone answered. It was the eldest son of the refined medical family – not the lady Lunafreya whom he’d been expecting, but a member all the same. His heart leapt. _Help me._ “Ravus.”

The man on the other end of the speaker went silent in withdrawal. There seemed to be an understanding of sorts, but Ignis couldn’t quite identify it without seeing his face. He hadn’t heard the sound of Ravus’ voice for a long time. It was disorientating (especially given that gap of time) to hear him again through the sounds of a speaker.

“You know me by first name, then,” Ravus spoke. “I see this is a personal call. Or you enjoy testing my patience.”

 _I have to convince him._ “Forgive me. I can explain.”

“May I ask who’s calling?” the voice snipped.

“I apologize for my straight-forward approach. My name is Ignis Scientia.”

“Ah…” A new attitude emerged. “I am familiar with this name. You are involved with the young heir Noctis Caelum.” He sounded vindictive.

Hearing his name caused such a heartache he didn’t know he could feel. _Involved. Yes, we are involved._ “I beseech you, Ravus Nox Fleuret. I need your most sincere assistance with an impeccably crucial matter. I need to know information on Ardyn Caelum. He has-”

“ _Him_? I have no reason to provide any information to you regarding that man, or for anyone’s sake to say frankly. This is most irregular. I am not interested in this phone conversation, boy. Bid yourself a goodnight.”

“Please, you must understand the severity of-”

He cut Ignis off again. “False. There is nothing about you nor Ardyn that I need to understand. This call is over. Farewell, Mr. Scientia.”

He was losing him. He had to be drastic and extend his reaches if he was going to make this man see. If Ravus hung up now, Ignis would lose this one chance. _Say something. Something. Anything. Fast!_

“Think of your sister!” Ignis shouted within a heartbeat. His voice cracked the speaker. He payed little mind to Prompto or any of the other ears that might have overheard him. Bottom line: this came down to saving Noctis’ life. “Please.” His sorrow flooded the room. “Lunafreya would not wish any harm to befall a friend of hers. Noctis-” _Don’t you dare cry_ “-is in danger and his uncle is involved. Now, I’m well informed that you possess knowledge pertaining to their dealings that I need to know.” He enforced himself. His goal was merely to convey his desperation, not suggest violence. “I need your help. If you don’t…” Saying what he had to was going to solidify his fear. He didn’t want to. It was going to scare him to hear it, but he had to tell Ravus the truth. “He could die.”

There was more silence. Prompto hadn’t taken his eyes away from the booth. Fractions of seconds passed. The clock ticked. The line remained connected.

“…What are you going on about?”

“Please listen to me. Don’t disconnect.”

“Then don’t waste my time. What are you after?”

 _Thank you._ “There’s been an incident. I’m contacting you from the police station because I was brought in for questioning. Noctis has been taken. There’s proof that Ardyn Caelum is responsible and he too is no longer findable. There’s no indication as to where either of them are, but I’m confident Ardyn has somewhere to hide. Somewhere you might know. You were the one who worked closely with Regis when-”

“That was with Regis,” the doctor affirmed.

“Forgive me,” Ignis repeated. His hands cradled the machine piece as though it might shatter in his hands. “What are Ardyn’s intensions with Lucis Scents? You are a confidante of the Caelum family. You must know.”

“Perhaps I do.” Ravus drew a long irritated breath. “But now why should I provide that information to someone like you?”

 _Someone like me._ Ignis knew it was partly directed to his status as a lower-class worker. That didn’t bother him. They were losing valuable seconds. “Why would you… why would you want to protect someone who endangers their own family?”

There was yet another pause. Ravus hummed against the line. “You want to know about Ardyn then, is it?”

“I’m begging you. Noctis may not live through this. I don’t know what could be happening. I need something to go on. Anything Regis may have told you. If you may have locations that I could visit, people I could ask-”

“Why do you nuisance yourself with Noctis? What importance does he have to you?”

Prompto held his breath. He watched Ignis heave. He couldn’t help himself as several coughs finally broke their barrier. “P-please--" _Let nothing come out…_ “As someone who serves as a special place for the last person that they love in the world, please believe that I couldn’t live with myself if a single soul brought him pain. Believe me. Please.”

The world was crashing. Ignis didn’t mind saying it out loud now. If confessing the truth to someone over the phone is what it took to bring Noctis away from harm, he would do it. Consequences be damned. His forehead tapped against the pole of the booth. Waiting again.

Ravus, miles away from this place and from Ignis, passed the phone between his hands to readjust. This whole call was irritating him. He drew a conclusion that the matter was indeed a serious one. Ravus was hardly prepared for such topics this time of day and with so much left to be done for the evening. Of all things, being reminded of Noctis – a boy who had created complications both in emotion and expectation for his younger sister – was the least of all his worries. Where he sat in his cushy seat (files that beckoned signing, prescriptions that required filling) his multicolored eyes gazed beyond a warm fireplace up to a hanging portrait on his wall.

Ignis held. “Ravus, look inside yourself to see why you do what you do. You save lives. This is the only way I can save someone that matters to me. I have little to give to this world, but I have everything to lose if I can’t protect him.”

The portrait hung there, staring. An image of memories. A painting of himself alongside his dearest family. It had taken a horrendous number of hours standing in one position to see this piece finished. Here it hung. Here it watched over the home as a reminder. For her smile. For her happiness. He hated standing there for that, might have even hated the painting itself. But he did so regardless, _for her._

“Are you there?”

“I’m here.” Ignis’ eyes darted.

“…it means this much to you?”

 _What does it mean?_ He didn’t even have to ask. “It means everything.”

Ravus clicked his tongue. He thought to himself before speaking. “There’s a building on the edge of the northern district in the inner ring. The Caelum family has ownership over it. It’s a private resort that they use as storage. I’ve been there.”

Ignis chimed up. “What is this place?”

“You will come to find the address is a vacant location, hence its _privacy_. Your subject of interest tends to frequent this place often for ‘personal’ reasons. If he were to conduct any sort of malevolent behavior, it would be done there.”

 _That doesn’t sound good._ “Where can I find it?”

“You’ll find it situated along one of the natural preservation grounds. It’s just past the historical library. This is enough information for you.”

“Ravus, I can’t thank-”

“Ardyn is not a man to be played with.” Ravus hinted this to Ignis. It sounded like a warning. “This spare home in which he stays unbeknownst to his brother is perfect for him to carry on whatever illegal schemes he seems to still be devising.”

“Illegal?” Ignis curved his fingers around his throat to soothe the sensation of feeling choked.

He heard Prompto stand and step closer to him. “What is going on?” He’d failed to sound firm and instead fell into total misery.

Ignis raised a hand to silence him and brought the phone closer. His eyes looked to Prompto and he shook his head. “Not yet,” he mouthed.

“Ignis,” the boy was ready to weep. “ _What is that_ on your face… Come on, y-you’ve got to talk to me. Tell me what’s going on. You’re- you’re sick…”

“Have you been there with him before?” Ignis ignored him. He shed Gladio’s coat from his shoulders and passed it off from his possession. It would be better not to let anything else touch it. In fact, giving it back wouldn’t be the wisest verdict either.

“Your hands…” Prompto quivered.

Ravus’ voice returned. “Yes. We’d been there several times, he and I. Alone. He is a patient of mine.”

“What? Why?” Ignis jerked away from Prompto’s fingertips when he tried to grab him. _I’m trying to listen. Don’t-_

“Naturally I would never disclose these facts to anyone by telephone. I won’t repeat myself either, so you had better listen closely. He is afflicted with a disease known as Anosmia and has been ever since his early adult years. This issue had continued to conflict him to the extent that he sought private medical treatment to no avail. This had been going on for several years until just recently. We would meet there at the secondary estate. It is not used by the family regularly, but they access it mostly during emergencies. Ardyn had a deeper interest in using the building’s isolation for his own purposes.”

Ignis itched at his arms. “I see.” _Anosmia…?_

“That fool does not take kindly to people being aware of his afflictions. And you already know too much.”

“I just can’t comprehend why he would-”

“You don’t have to comprehend it. We are finished here.”

“I…” Ignis glanced back to Prompto. He still hadn’t left him. This should have been comforting. It truly should have been. Not with a face so betrayed like that. “I know. Thank you. Whatever I can do to make it up to you, I will.”

“Hah, just keep yourself in your place, boy. Now tell the police what I’ve told you. If Ardyn has truly exceeded his limits and made an attempt to follow through on those demented strategies then he has all but given up and there is no helping him. Your legal system will take care of the rest. They’ll know what to do.”

“Yes,” Ignis nodded. “I understand.” _Oh yes, I understand what needs to be done._ “Ravus, you have my gratitude. I owe you for this.”

“And so does Noctis. Send him my regards.”

No proper goodbyes came. They weren’t needed for this call. Ignis lowered the receiver back to its casing when the line ran clear of noise and leered into a void of thought. Seconds. Dear seconds. “Prompto…” he breathed.

“…you have it. You have the sickness…”

Reality dawned on the man. He could only conquer one problem at a time. “Prompto, listen to me.”

“We have to get you help.” Prompto’s blue eyes turned to watery crescents. His cheeks were reddening. “You weren’t gonna tell us, were you?”

 _I’m so sorry to sadden you like this._ “There is no time for that right now.” _It won’t save me._ “I will be fine.” _It’s a lie._ “But I want you to do all that you can to help Regis and those at the manor.”

“B-but you were on the phone with-” he tried to stop Ignis from walking away.

Ignis faced him one more time mid departure. He’d become self-conscious about his face and hadn’t wanted to stay directed to him for too long. “I need to leave. I am of no use here.”

“Iggy, you need _help_. You weren’t calling Doctor Nox Fleuret for _help_.”

Prompto wasn’t an imbecile. And he had ears, dammit, of course he was listening. Ignis needed to find a way to disguise this… “I only wish to return home and rest. That is all. I am incredibly tired and afraid for all that has happened today. Acting irrationally would only hinder my body as well as hinder anyone’s chances of finding Noct. I will do what I can, when the time is right, but for now I want to be home where I can warm up and empty my mind. You… understand this, surely, don’t you?”

Prompto was stifled by his inexplicable resolve. It was so abrupt, he hadn’t expected Ignis to be as collected as this. He wiped away at the tears against his lashes like a kid looking to a mother for guidance. “You mean that? You really will?”

“I will.” Ignis agreed. The double doors summoned him. “I am too fatigued. First, home. Tomorrow is another day.”

It was a pitiful fib. As if he would dare to relax while Noctis had been abducted. Ignis couldn’t sleep if he wanted to. He’d think too much about whether Noctis was sleeping or if he was even _alive_. The clock’s hands move in circles around the spherical face of the grandfather clock at the edge of the room. It’s clacking ticked louder and louder.

He could still hear Noctis speaking to him somewhere in the past. Words he’d said that might have gotten lost after a kiss or drained into a forgiven argument on days of hardship. If he thought about them, he could still see Noctis – right here in this very moment. But he knew it was a trick of the mind. His heart was shattered enough, his memories and dreams were certainly pouring out into the open air to torment him. “Tell me you need me,” Ignis remembered his orders. “I need you too.” Such sweet and sugary words. “You are my home.”

_‘Home.’_

Suddenly, Ignis fixed on an image. Noctis. It wasn’t just a flashing desire, like something twisted wearing a flesh-suit of Noct’s delicate frame. It stood there – Noctis – just within Ignis’ sight (even after he’d rubbed his eyes and blinked away the inky film). He wasn’t real. He couldn’t be. But there he was… hands in his pockets, dressed so finely, smiling directly at him.

Ignis pulled his eyes off of the foggy ghost of his lover’s imaginary body and returned the gaze to Prompto again. He was real… wasn’t he? He quaked with terror when the sight failed to fade from the edge of his vision. “It’s been a long few days. I want to sleep.” He made his best effort to sound fine. He didn’t know if it was working.

“That’s understandable.” Prompto appeared a little more relieved. Maybe this meant he believed him. He was depending on it to leave this place. “Do you need an escort back?”

“I might prefer to drift. I’ll be plenty ready to rest once I’m back where I need to be.”

It was true actually. Not all of it was a lie. Ignis wouldn’t try to deceive him. But he didn’t have to say everything. If he pitched this right, Prompto – still an officer of the law equal to Aranea and Gladio both – would let him go. He wasn’t under question, but he might be under watch if he misbehaved. He needed to be calm. If only to pretend. He had other plans.

“If I could only sleep, I would be in better shape to do all I could.”

_But I won’t rest. I will go home, but I will not stay. And I will NOT come back until he is safe. Only then can I return to where he needs me to be. At all costs, as long as he is safe. I won’t wait._

Prompto smiled, then bowed his head. “Thank you, Ignis. That’s good to hear.”

“I’m sorry there is not more I could have done.” _If I’d done more, he might still be here._

“It’s not your fault. You better be safe, okay? Noctis wouldn’t be happy if he thought you were going to get hurt.”

Again that name rose. It hit the air. Wildfire exploded in Ignis’ chest. _I love you._ Noctis… was he really standing there in the office right at that moment with them? He must have been a lunatic to even think such a thing was real. Hallucinations this soon? But the hope of an outcome kept him glued to the spot. He couldn’t look back at Prompto. The younger one had even glanced back to see if Ignis was staring at someone; he couldn’t figure it out. It was proof that his eyes were lying and yet he wanted to run to him. Noctis was not there by any means but made-up invention, but he could see him. And Ignis was weak to the sight of him.

He was mouthing it over and over, only white noise filling the space where his lips once cast glorious vibrations. ‘ _I love you.’_ This had to be either a vile desire or a heavenly fabrication. He didn’t need to hear his voice to know what he was saying. _‘I’ll always love you. I won’t forget you.’_ It threatened him. As if this were a goodbye.

“I believe you,” Ignis said aloud. His voice was unsolid. No. Goodbye was not an option. It didn’t matter why. It wasn’t going to happen.

“Thank goodness. I-I’ll let the chief know?” Prompto suggested.

 _‘You’re mine, you know?’_ The image came closer with a sensual stride, passing desks, stroking pages with his fingertips as he went. Unblinking and treacherous. This lie of Noctis came nearer and nearer and nearer and-

“Gladio will understand I’m sure. Thank you, for believing me Prompto. Nothing …means more than being believed.” This demon violating Noctis’ face grinned at him and him alone, ever so lovingly. The smile was a lure of uncomfortable measures. It was soft, but sinister. Its hand crept toward Ignis’ throat meaning for touch. Meaning for domination. Ignis closed his eyes and breathed. Yet another breath gone in the wake of a path toward death. It was going to be a long path indeed. When his eyes opened, Noctis wasn’t there. _Good._

“Please don’t stay out in the cold too long. And, stay warm…” Prompto meant his best. Though it still wasn’t good enough to get Ignis to smile again. He couldn’t imagine being where Ignis was right now.

The bartender turned from him with a solemn nod then headed back for the exit. That’s when Prompto’s composure turned to understanding. He would make sure Gladio knew everything about what he’d heard. Ignis stepped further away from Prompto. It was harrowing to let him go like that. He hated to, but he had to. If only for now. The back of Ignis’ head burnt into Prompto’s eyes. “I’ve got your back, Iggy.” Whether he knew it or not. Ignis didn’t get to hear him say it.

~

Home wasn’t what Ignis had thought it to be. It wasn’t so welcoming anymore. It reminded him of the wording of the letter Ardyn had left behind; the one that Ignis stole from Prompto’s desk while no one was looking. Theft looked bad on him. But that would only be relevant once this was all said and done.

Ignis entered his establishment having gone straight to it. He didn’t wander. His legs felt frozen down to the femurs but he wouldn’t wait to warm up. He passed his loyal coatrack, the compliant oven top, his worn tabletops and went upstairs to find his bedroom dresser where he chose a selection of thicker clothes to wear. He changed into a thick set of tops, a sturdier pair of shoes, a coat to defend him from the snow, gloves for his fingers and… he stopped as he was suiting up. He saw the painting again in the hallway just before the stairs.

Tenebrae.

_‘What does home mean to you, Iggy?’_

Ignis stalled only here. It was the only place he could. The image of Noctis was there again. His body, long and slender as he’d lusted it, stood leant against the wall just before the stairs. He wasn’t right in the way but neither was he ignorable. He wanted Ignis’ attention but the barista wasn’t going to stay in this place tonight. That was all there was to it. He couldn’t be talked out of it.

He engaged the specter. “I am not playing this game with you.”

_‘Aren’t you going to be lonely?’_

Ignis didn’t answer. Disregarding it was the best he could do. He knew where he was to be heading. Ardyn’s letter was still in his pocket, burning a reminder into him. He’d stolen from the police. He’d committed a crime if he hadn’t already before. This was fact. He swallowed a mouthful of gunk back down from the rearing bubble within his windpipe. Noctis could be found. He would be found. This was personal. There wasn’t any bloody time to wait on a captain.

Ignis fled the ghoul at the top of the stairs and went down. He took his scarf from the coat rack and fixed it around his neck. This was the last piece of clothing to correct. He tugged on each piece of himself with force to check his stability. He was ready.

On his way to the Libra’s front door, having set his heart right where it could not be changed, Noctis appeared a third time. He stood between Ignis and the door handle to the exit. His leather-gloved fingers halted by his hinderance. Real or not, it stabbed a new crack into the core of his soul to see that face so clear. It was as if he was there asking him not to make him leave just yet. Asking Ignis for permission to stay, just as he always did when it was his regretful time to leave. When would this cease?

_‘Are you coming for me right now?’_

This was a test. The Libra was all but locked up. The bulbs had been dimmed. The pilot light was turned off. The kitchen was closed down with dishes left still scattered. His mind was made up – why was this still happening? How fast was the Shadow spreading to force him to see these things?

“Why?” he pressed hatefully. “Why do you taunt me?”

 _‘Don’t leave just yet,’_ it seduced. _‘Why don’t you wait here with me a while? And just. Don’t. Move.’_

Noctis – no, this _thing_ – cocked its little head with the faintest simper. Ignis was ready to push right through the vision when it started to seal the gap between their faces. Ignis couldn’t help but stop himself and look down at what he wished to really have been his dear as he tilted his nose, eyes low. He came in hunting down the sweetest kiss to gift upon his lips. Ignis wanted to let him bring back the saving grace of that bratty little mouth just once more; just one kiss…

Noctis came within a graze of his parted mouth when Ignis snarled and pushed forward regardless of the shaded dream. His eyes closed as they had at the police station and his hand found the door. He had to make himself, otherwise he might stay, as Noctis would always ask him to. _To stay._

“I can’t.”

He abandoned the phantom of his lover and stepped out into the street. Ignis was loathe to turn around and lock his door, yet when he did, he found him still standing there. He gasped a little, afraid for half a minute that it was the real Noctis afterall. His hands touched the glass of the door’s window and watched Ignis closely. Cynically.

 _No,_ he concluded. _This is not you. I know where you really are now._

It would be quite some time before Ignis could get there. But he knew where to go… He knew…

Ignis replayed the day he’d last seen him as he paced the streets towards the tram station. No matter what, he forced his feet not to quit going. There was no sleep in his body since the discovery of his illness, and there wouldn’t be any kind of sleep until he could be sure of Noct’s safety again. Nothing else could take away this pain. He wasn’t even aware of how out of place he must have looked while headed to the inner rings, completely fixated and perhaps even a little sketchy.

That wicked letter sat folded in Ignis’ pocket while he hitched onto the late tram into the night-fallen capital. It scratched against his leg as if digging its very words into his flesh beneath the layer of clothing in search for his insides. He abhorred all that it stood for (where it was found in Noct’s sacred resting place and how it had been written so spotless and polished). Those words could not be erased as he reran them over and over in his thoughts. He would not fail to recall them, not for the remainder of his numbered days.

**Not so safe a home now, is it brother?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we see the pieces falling into place. Madness, sadness, love and betrayal. Let the angst flow-eth forth. It's truly painful to paint this world in which Ignis struggles between the balance of level-headedness and having an absolute breakdown. Next time, we'll see Ignis arrive at the private estate... and he won't be the only one with goals in mind. Ah, there is still more drama to be seen. 
> 
> I used a bit of inspiration from winter season on my own accord, given that this beloved bitch of a season has blessed me with my first cough of the year. 
> 
> I was happy though, I might add, to introduce Ravus in some small way. It's not impossible for him to appear again, not as the voice on the other end of the phone (wink wink). As well as a few others I will readily mention once their time to appear arrives. Hope is not yet lost for our troubled lovers, though this fare may be found to be more than we bargained for.


	6. Prelude to Neurosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grief-stricken Ignis takes to the late night tram with his own plans. The darkness awaits, hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the new year now and time to resume my Shining Ambitions sequel! I've been excited to post yet I had to find my own way in doing so what with all the complications going on in the real world. Good lord... And these characters don't go down on paper easily. This piece was intended as a gap bridge to sorta clarify a few happenings from the last chapter while linking to the future ahead for Ignis' arrival at the storage manor. A recap if you will? Much music and heavy reflection was utilized for the creation of this passage so thanks for coming around again. We're getting back on track this time.

“Hey handsome.” Aranea’s gentle voice called along the wind towards Ignis’ backside. The woman in uniform stepped through the snow as it started to pile into mounds along the cobble streets. She watched the man in front of her come to a sudden stop as he smudged his footsteps against the white flakes.

“Madame?” Ignis responded while still facing away. His voice was sad. Doubtless he had good reason. But there was yet more to be said.

“You got a minute more?” she requested. The man’s attitude was as close as it was going to get to being polite. Somehow, he might have even been regretful to show emotion at all in the presence of a woman – or anyone for that matter. If she had wanted to assume his reaction streamed from the knowledge of his alleged lover’s disappearance, it was strange how unglued he was. His strings were tearing and knotting with one another in wads of tension. She shook her head. “Blondie here wasn’t finished speaking with you. Got a few more questions if you could hold off from runnin’ just a little longer.”

Ignis assumed as much. He turned in her direction while puffing a wavering breath of hot air. His darting pupils just might have been counting each snowflake that dropped like the sands of an hourglass. Not long after Aranea’s statement, Prompto hurried from the police building to catch up to the pair. His face was quickly paled by the winter wind and his blue eyes glistened like sapphires in comparison to the lonely shades around them. The three seemed to share a knowing look.

Prompto summoned all his courage to open his mouth and speak. “Is your mind really made up?” he asked Ignis.

Ignis swallowed. “It is.” He hadn’t been especially clear before but he’d denied any chance to alter his decisions. Inside the confines of his head the man repeated doctor Nox Fleuret’s directions thirstier than a bloodhound. He would not dare to reveal his intentions in detail. It wasn’t time.

“So what _are_ you planning to do? A-And what did the doctor tell you on the telephone?”

Aranea’s gaze aligned towards the barkeeper. She was interested as to why Prompto’s tone seemed so soft-spoken, as if he were being extra cautious. “Doctor? You called a doctor for something?”

Both boys delayed in silence. The muffled sound of the snow seemed to numb everything else out, including their thoughts. Not even the writhing thrash of Ignis’ heart could be heard but by the grace of the gods Ignis could certainly feel it. He wished Prompto’s round eyes wouldn’t look at him the way they did. This city it seemed – no, this entire world – had been watching for far too long.

Aranea placed a palm on her hip and cocked it out. “I suppose you do look a little unwell…”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Prompto threw in unkindly.

“I apologize officers,” Ignis said. “I realize I’ve been a startle in light of these events-”

“You did more than startle us, Iggy. I want to know what’s really going on with you. I don’t like the idea of you walking home alone. Not after this...”

The hand that Ignis raised in defense levitated as he was cut off. Before he could explain, his confidence drained away without hope. He wasn’t sure he could convince himself much less these two. How was he supposed to lie to the faces of his friends? It didn’t feel right. Nothing bloody felt right this past week. His body was under more pressure than he believed to be physically tolerable. Today alone had simply been too long. Some deep sleep would solve many of his problems if only he could.

It wouldn’t be possible to sleep while Noctis was missing. Closing his eyes would only bring about nightmares of what could be happening to him, the guilt of playing part in his endangerment, or a twisted and insatiable combination of both. None of those things would aid this predicament. There was beginning to be less and less room for making excuses. Ignis needed to leave. He could not sit still like this and fester. Noct was out there somewhere. His freedom had been stripped of him. Ignis couldn’t endure the awful possibility of losing the one smile in the world he’d give anything to protect.

Prompto was not only smart, he’d grown keen. Ignis hadn’t expected the blond to be so observant yet the time among other officers must have molded him more than well to see the situation for what it truly was. The secrets beneath his skin somehow found themselves splayed open before him, severed from their desperate cover and Prompto looked to be the one holding the knife. His goals were merely that of an investigator. He was no backstabber, so Ignis tried to abandon his panic. _I need to be honest with him first._

“I’m afraid… I must ask your forgiveness.”

Lying was not in Ignis’ nature but neither was losing what he had grown so dependent on. So fond of… He swore to himself that Noctis deserved no amount of pain and that the option of leaving him alone was unacceptable. The kidnapping was out of his control, but there must have been some sort of way he could change it. He needed more time to sort how to make this right.

“I am unwell. The… young master’s disappearance is not the single cause for my irrationality.” Miserable as he was to confess, it had become necessary. He wanted to be trusted. It was crucial – imperative. They needed to know. It couldn’t be hidden forever though he may wish it to be so. “An unfortunate ailment has made its home inside me…”

“So, you’re sick?” Aranea attempted to turn his off put declaration into a firm statement. “That happens to a lot of people around this time of year. I’ll assume that’s why you called the doctor.”

Eyes glued in Ignis’ direction, Prompto delicately grasped the coat he’d been carrying in his freckled hands. Ignis placed the chief’s decorated uniform in his possession during the frantic wire-conversation just before storming away. If only he’d heard everything that had been said at that time. Prompto thought he might be of better aid to those he loved, but found himself feeling rather helpless instead. It would have been much easier for the boy if he could just let Ignis walk away to burn off some steam until they could come up with justification for Noct. This entire ordeal was too chaotic to process. Prompto’s own guts were twisting from the idea of his closest upper-class companion being brought in the way of harm. Someone as innocuous and carefree as Noctis didn’t deserve to rival with his own family. He might have been a slightly reckless man at times but that didn’t merit abduction. The implications were scary, and the emptiness without him was heartbreaking. Prompto ran his fingertips nervously over the glossy yellow buttons rimming the seams of Gladio’s coat. Ignis had to know more. It couldn’t be as simple as what he had forced out of his mouth; not when he’d seen the depths of Ignis’ love for Noctis up-close. It had to run deeper.

“Why did you call doctor Nox Fleuret? You were so upset by something that was said, but I don’t know what... Please tell me the truth.”

Ignis loosened his legs. That was the only way to maintain an appropriate stance. Embarrassment seemed to be the only warmth he could feel creeping over. The truth? He wished the truth was an answer to his prayer: that Noctis might show up out of the blue somehow and magically be okay. Just appear from nowhere and make this all go away. Remaining sick as a dog held little weight to that desire and Ignis would gladly challenge his shadows for the sake of surviving to see him again. The _real_ him. No illusions. He didn’t want to finish the thoughts that threatened to turn suicidal at the mere consideration of Noctis never coming home.

Prompto didn’t give up on Ignis. He’d seen through his façade and came after him. Flattery floated past all the grief and suddenly Ignis remembered how thankful he was for his friend’s concerns. Prompto was a loyal soul indeed. He deserved more faith.

“Please try to understand. This is an unpleasant topic for me.” Ignis lowered his voice to a whisper just to squeeze it out. He knew the words would burn at the tip of his tongue. “…I’m carrying the Shadow.”

In an instant Aranea’s calmness was vanquished. “What?! Are you serious?”

“Aranea,” Prompto waved his hand at her. “Don’t yell.”

Her gaze pierced downward at Prompto icier than Shiva’s kiss. She snarled at him. “You knew? If this is a joke, I am NOT laughing.”

“Don’t hold it against him,” Ignis defended. “It was I who was being secretive… and it’s true. I was reserved with you in regards of that fact, but I feared my dormant sickness might have led to Noct’s lack of activity. The reality of potentially infecting him became all too possible and I lost my sense of direction being brought here. But I never meant to cause trouble for anyone. Not you and… especially not him. I truly do wish to help in whatever way I can...”

“You’re carrying a life-threatening disease and you just expect us to let you walk home?”

Prompto’s face was painted with hurt, but it suggested all the same that he sided with Aranea’s venomous response. They had every right to stand in the positions they did: informed late of imperative details that altered this case entirely. Ignis tried to make up for that lack. Perhaps this was the last moment he might have to do so.

“The idea of contacting the Nox Fleuret household gave me hope that anything useful about the Caelum family might arise. Both he and his sister have been involved with Noct. I thought either of them might be able to help me somehow… As for Ravus, he seemed none too interested.”

Ignis took a sudden and fretful step backward when Aranea tried moving in towards the lankly man. Much to both of their surprise, it was Prompto who grabbed the cuff of her sleeve to stop her from getting any closer to him.

“What did you two talk about?” Prompto patiently asked.

Ignis wanted to smile wide to prove himself, but he couldn’t quite muster that much falsified strength. “I inquired of master Ardyn Caelum. You heard this.”

“And?” Aranea squinted.

_This requires little hesitation-_ “He recommended I seek treatment.”

“Treatment?” the lady puzzled.

“Did Ravus know that you were sick before Noct went missing?”

Ignis followed the lead of his reflexes. He needed to think clearly. _React._ “Indeed. I hope you can pardon me for being unhelpful. Given my circumstances you might be able to imagine the strain I am under. Given, what you know.” He started to stammer. “Between someone like Noct a-and myself...”

Aranea stood her ground and puffed out a sound of agitation. It appeared she had no indication of backing down. “I think we should ask you some more questions. Especially now.”

Out of instinct the man began to bow to them. “I’m very sorry for my behavior. You are my friends, as well as figures of the law. I should have demonstrated more trust in you than what I have unrightfully given today...”

“You gotta stop acting like that.” The woman snapped at him. “It’s not right to subtract your own worth from someone else just because you’re sick. Tell us what was going on between you and the doctor.”

Ignis seized his shoulders. Her words stung. With an unsuccessful gulp – hitting a wall of stickiness at the back of his throat that threatened to surface into bile – he considered how to make himself convincing. If he didn’t play his cards correctly, it would mean a swift return to standing at the center of suspicion. He was terrified to be seen this way; so expressively vulnerable and filthy skinned. He abhorred the way it turned this madness into a living nightmare.

“I apologize. Please… I panicked.”

Prompto’s eyes narrowed. “I didn’t know Ravus was in contact with you.”

_He isn’t._ “It is only temporarily. There were suspicions that this problem could form and I’d wanted to prevent it from happening before it began… because… I had wished for Noct’s safety first. Not my own.” This was the truth in more ways than one. Fabricated or not. Noct’s safety came first. Ignis quivered as he went on explaining. “I could not be open with anyone in regards of our-” he chose his words carefully “-affiliation until now. I am still uncertain of all you may really know about us. I only hope you believe that I never intended any danger to befall him. I care deeply for Noctis. It’s… complicated.”

“That’s the way life is, isn’t it? Complicated.”

The three set their attention on the sight of Gladiolus as he stepped up into the conversation. Ignis had hardly noticed him approaching. Against his better judgement he found himself growing more intimidated by the man’s forthcoming. All that kept returning in heart, body and soul was the looming terror of missing his lover and the eternal ticking of seconds draining away.

Layers of snow were sticking to their clothes as the four stood in a circle. Ignis could run (what he wanted to do the most). But this situation had closed him in, locked him down like an animal on a leash. Gladio noticed right away that Ignis was uncomfortable. He studied him, looking more excruciatingly pained than when the two had clashed heads on the station’s porch. The chief hesitated.

“You’re sick. Did I hear that right?”

Ignis didn’t want to answer. Barely, he did. “Yes.”

“Let me hear it from you then.”

Aranea and Prompto held their questions in light of their boss’s presence. They listened uneasily while glancing back and forth between each other and the pair.

Ignis was too afraid to even lift a hand to fix the sliding lenses on his nose. Gladio was surely going to strike some sense into him which was something he probably needed. The utterance of his command however hadn’t come off as harsh as expected. Still, Ignis could not argue. As long as he kept from crying then everything else would fall into place. He answered firm, hating himself. “Signs of the Shadow are within me. I am polluted.”

Gladio blinked slowly. “Is there anything else you wanna add to that?”

_Keep your story straight now..._ “I was scared for some time that this illness would find me even with the aid of a doctor’s medical influence. I wished and prayed for it not to be true. What good would I be if I was infected? Somehow, I must have doubted the symptoms, simply to prevent parting with him...” His explanation sounded impeccably greedy leaving his lips. All along, Ignis had scrambled to fight the likelihood of contamination. If he was clean, he thought Noctis might stay. “But…” his voice darkened.

The chief knowingly finished the sentence for him. “Ardyn happened. That seems to be the big problem. Though your love affairs with the successor could have easily caused a lot of issues all on their own.”

“I understood this from the beginning. We both did. We took those risks regardless.” Ignis admitted. Nowhere existed to hide their romance now. Prompto and Aranea were watching carefully. Once Gladio stated his deepest secret out in the open it forced Ignis to take responsibility. His intimacy with Noctis was fact. “I may have endangered Noctis with my recklessness; it’s true… but never in the fashion Ardyn has demonstrated. There is no reason whatsoever that Noctis should ever be in danger. Not for business, reputation… certain not. Your investigation of me is understandable, but the elder has much to answer for.”

Gladio nodded his head with a silent sigh. “Let’s walk and talk.” Ignis was slightly stumped by the blunt order – feeling obligated not to refuse – and was stepping under Gladio’s large, guarding arm when the chief turned to his two comrades and added: “Just the two of us. I’ll be back before long, but don’t wait up.” Before pointing towards the hazing roads ahead, Gladio reached out and took his coat from Prompto’s arms and slung it over his wide shoulders.

In the next moment, Ignis was pacing beside Gladiolus away from the police station and back towards the direction of town just as he’d escorted him. It seemed outrageously unfair that he had tread this very route with Noctis on days delivering telegrams to the manor before staying long nights at the Libra. On days shopping in town, watching him laugh and learn of the city’s inner workings. Those days were gone. They may never come back now. It was as if he could make out the image – the memory – still alive as if it were happening right beside him. Another illusion no doubt, but it left a hole behind inside him.

_Not to dread,_ he corrected. _The chance to bring him back is not gone._ Noctis could see these city streets again so long as he desired it, and so long as he was safe again. Safety… Ignis wondered what was safe anymore as he tangled his hand into his pocket to find the stolen note from Prompto’s office desk. He picked up one foot in front of the other and trudged onward with troubling thoughts of the wrongdoing Ardyn was getting away with.

He wasn’t sure he could truly go back to the way things were. From the confines of the Libra that had grown to be their one true sanctuary, there may be no remaining sense of ‘home’ anymore. Would he contact medical assistance afterall to back up his fictional alibi? What _would_ he do? Could he do anything but curl back up in the bathtub waiting on Noctis to knock on his door? Sleep in an empty bed longing his heat in the sheets?

For several blocks the two were mostly quiet. Gladio kindly blessed a sudden sneeze from Ignis that turned vicious with coughs. He was hesitant to pass over a handkerchief from his undershirt to him. The outburst caught him somewhat off guard and he found it hard not to stare for an unknown reason. Patiently he waited for the gates of conversation to open up. He wondered what more could be said.

“You’ll hate hearing this Ignis,” he queried, “but, do you think that Ardyn could be capable of killing Noctis?”

A rotten pang formed inside Ignis’ chest. It was too horrid a thing to even consider. _Killing?_ Had matters actually escalated so high? His eyes swiftly faced Gladio. “I would certainly hope not. You do not believe something like that could happen, do you?”

The man pushed ahead. “That’s why I’m asking you.”

“I don’t like that kind of question. If I had to theorize it, Ardyn won’t kill Noctis… unless he wishes to be killed himself.”

Gladio took a breath and held it in his cheeks. Part of that could be his frustrations talking. Still… “What would Ardyn stand to gain if Noctis wasn’t found? According to the note his aggression was targeted on Regis. By now we could prove him responsible and hold him guilty for the abduction.”

“Then it must be an offense strictly against the family for personal gain. If it is not an attack directed at the Caelum business, or in his findings of our relationship if he were to have discovered proof of that, then it is something between himself and his nephew. That is all I can reasonably imagine.”

“I see…” Officer Amicitia huffed. The space between them was stale. “This weather sure is unforgiving isn’t it?” Gladio knew that trick wouldn’t work for either of them. He peered over to Ignis who had stopped walking again, not to clear a cough this time but to steel himself. Witnessing him in this style made the chief soften. This wasn’t as simple as it was back at the bar where words came easy over the spilling of pre-paid pints. It was saddening.

The rest of the answers could be found at other places. Hopefully there would be time later to check on Ignis again. Depending on the outcome of the future, there wasn’t a clear-cut guarantee Ignis could recover from his infection nor that Noctis would be spared an untimely death. But Gladio pushed a smile to the surface regardless of those doubts.

“Why don’t you keep this?” He gestured his coat back towards the dark eyed bartender. “It’ll keep you warm on the rest of the way back to the Libra.”

Ignis blinked rapidly behind his lenses. “Are you certain? …Is it because I-”

“No, it’s not because you touched it. You need to give yourself more leniency, Ignis. You’re in a tough place right now. The last thing you need is any further blame on yourself.” He was fairly certain Ignis played no part in this crime. He placed his coat over Ignis’ shoulders again when he refused to take it on his own. “No more guilt, do you understand? You need to get some rest and wait for the police to do their jobs. We are going to find them. Have confidence in us. Don’t you think Noctis could be out there somewhere looking for you too?”

Ignis held very still. His eyes, lost and wide with innocence gaped at Gladio. “…Noct?”

“Stay warm and focus on recovery. You’re not the only one who wants answers. I know some of that sounds harsh… but we care about setting things right again too. Try not to hide anymore.” Gladio pulled the coat closer together by the flaps until it was nice and cozy around Ignis’ chilled body while fighting his own desires to stay beside him. He would put more than one-hundred percent of his effort into this one for Ignis’ sake of sanity. “And don’t forget that you’re not alone in this.”

The Libra was mere feet away. The crashing realization dawned over Ignis as he glanced away then turned back to face Gladio once more. This was more than a heavy weight to shoulder. To sit and wait for Noct’s return…

“Don’t think too hard about the coat. It won’t take too long for me to get a new one. I’ll see you again soon. If I don’t have any questions then I at least just want check in on you. Make sure you’re as okay as you’re going to be.”

“Thank you, Gladiolus.” Ignis sulked his head in shame.

“Everything will be alright in due time. You’ll see. I give you my word I’m going to fight for that outcome with no mercy. So will you try to just put yourself first for now?”

Let go of worry, ignore the possibilities and focus on himself…? _Me? I’m the last person I want to think about._ It was a welcome dream of warmth, but Ignis couldn’t trade a sense of false security for loneliness. Impossible. Unforgivable. Ignis closed his eyes. He wanted to listen and stay somewhere safe without sound where he couldn’t pollute anyone. His strength was feigned; he didn’t want to be alone. Ignis was scared. But this cycle of torment could not be allowed to continue. It had to stop. Gods, he wanted to lay down and do nothing but wait. Ignis knew better. It wasn’t over yet.

“Head home and I’ll see you eventually with whatever news I have. Stay safe until then, okay?”

Yes. Ignis wanted to feel safe again.

“I… I will try.”

~

The vision of Ignis’ conversations betwixt the officers hazed over in flashes as he dozed in and out of asleep at the back of the tram. He replayed their fears and their whispers while gently rocking with the cart’s motions on the road, unable to tear his mind away from all that was said. All that was felt.  

His mind had been made up. It couldn't be erased now and he wouldn't let it be. Ignis had been overprotective of Noctis before; a quality he discovered hidden deep within himself. To protect Noctis had become second nature next to fending for himself.

Ignis turned his mind to the definition of family and what it truly meant to him. The sickened calls of his dark imagination were still ringing in his skull. His dear uncle Delano surfaced in his mind's eye. Ignis could still clearly picture the elder’s wide wrinkled grin as pure as his self- sacrifice and passionate words. The days he spent under his care were days of encouragement. Days of growth. Longevity in the form of simple conversations and an elder’s teaching to the youthful face of his dead brother’s son. Fields of sylleblossoms that scattered their petals along northern winds. Vendor stalls on countryside hills, rows of humble homes and white farm fences. Beautiful, harmless memories.

His childhood had been a pleasant one because of Delano. It was golden, filled with small wonders. Carrying water from the well, reading Stupeo’s books by the fireplace, spotting creative shapes in everyday objects and discovering the palate of culinary knowledge. He remembered his spontaneous desires to pursue the heart of the city where he fantasies to make a difference for Insomnia in the footsteps of his parents. He found the heart to fight for his own self and the resolve to face all uncertainty.

There were many reasons to look back and think happily of his transition from child to adult. The lessons he learned as well as the people he met created such a simple, wonderful story. Ignis came to see the world with a more attractive outlook. There wasn't an inch he took for granted. And then Noctis came. Oh, Noctis. The world was no longer simply interesting. It was worth living in.

It had been a good life…

Reflecting on it now felt nothing short of saying goodbye. As author of his own novel, Ignis was designing the final words to conclude his auto-biography. The last chapter of the work. Soon his cover would close on blank pages at the prime of his time.

Ignis had always loved books. They made up a large part of his personality. The structure of his character leant heavily upon those tales designed in story-telling sentences. There was something gripping about every enchanting letter that saved him. But this was his signature to put it all away. A dedication to the beginning, the middle and the end.

_In devotion of you… dear Noct._

Soon, he would be facing an inevitable death by the thirsty clawing hands of the Shadow, or any other outcome awaiting within the confines of the private estate. There was no way to determine what might happen the second he stepped off this tram ride. This could be presumed the beginning of the downward spiral. Ignis was willing to keep Noctis safe no matter the price to pay. The police would extend their service to the situation soon enough including the aid of a capital marshal, but there wasn’t time to wait. If he’d told them his plans, he wouldn’t have the chance to speak one-on-one with Ardyn. Interference would only diminish his chances for personal confrontation. As Noct’s lover (a scandal obviously targeted by the uncle of the Caelum family) Ignis wanted to know the truth and save his beloved if he could… or die trying.

Ignis focused his vision away from the frosty window where the darkness of the city loomed beyond towards the front of the cart. All city lights had nearly vanished from sight and the streets had reduced to mostly forest. The tram must have been running for over an hour. It was enough time to pretend to get some rest. He hoped that it would restore the right amount of energy needed.

He fiddled in the chief’s coat pocket – that he’d adorned in the name of preserving body heat, perhaps partially as well for emotional support – for the note written by Ardyn and gazed over its single line. He tried to decode what this small square of paper was trying to tell. What was its exact purpose? These words were not like the ones written between Ignis and Noctis in their letters. No. These words were not words of love. They were hateful. Unforgiving, spiteful words. Slimy, two-faced, sarcastic, belligerent... It didn’t matter how this all got started or for which purposes. He was going to find out why.

The tram cart rolled past a patch of snow built up on the road to remind its sole passenger of the world as it were. Ignis felt the speed of the vehicle drop before turning into a slow skid as the wheels shifted to make a U-turn. This street had met its end at last. By then, adrenaline had returned to clamor in Ignis’ chest. The moment of truth was upon him; now or never. Finally, the tram came to a complete stop. At least he had taken the spare time to reflect. A fretful air filled his diseased lungs. Now was not the time to shed tears.

_This is it._

"This is the last stop of the night, sir," the conductor said and thumbed to the direction of the mechanical double-doors.

Ignis sluggishly rose from his chair onto two weary feet. It was arguably the most difficult motion he ever had to make. He kept his terrified breath down until he could offer a soft 'thank you' to the gentleman who kindly delivered him to this destination. He checked that Gladio’s coat was properly straightened with the ransom note folded securely in a place much safer than the threat it contained.

Stepping off the last stair, the young man gazed back to watch the fenced glass doors draw closed. That was his only way back into town unless he wanted to walk. He gave a little wave and waited for the driver to take off in his transporter back towards the direction of Insomnia’s center.

Across from the grounds where Ignis stood, old rock slabs buried beneath dead leaves and patches of grey colored grass impaired by blankets of white, was the historical library just as Ravus had mentioned. Beyond its lights at the walking trail’s end… was darkness. Woods, thick and infinite. Ignis wasn’t too welcome to the idea of treading through the trees at this hour, nor in his conditions with the weather only growing worse by the second. The private Caelum estate was waiting at the other side of that unlit gravel trail. So that was the direction Ignis was going whether he liked it or not.

Only once while adjusting to the bitter bite of midnight’s wind did Ignis consider turning back. If he started now, maybe Noctis might be waiting for him at the Libra's door, stomach growling in urgent need of attention.

Days of peaceful ease felt millions of miles behind him now. Ulwaat pastries, steaming dishes, and damp ink drawings. Jokes with coffee while hiding kisses and dusting cups behind the counter. Ignis wanted to bring those precious moments back. And the one he loved, who brightened his world with radiant light. He needed his love that couldn’t be replaced; he needed _him_. The true sickness would be living a life without Noctis in it. So he swallowed harshly, then turned to face the uncertain path ahead of him.

“I'm on my way..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions, theories or comments? Let me know before hand as I'm constructing the next chapters. You never know~   
> I feel like while Chapter 6 has been a serious challenge (and I'm not kidding, this was tough for some reason) it was an important and needed experience. Reminders so to speak. I'll be testing more limits and ideas ahead. Thank you again as always for being here till the last lines.


	7. Unveiled Ambitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the seventh day since the two lover's fateful farewell, Ignis was taken into custody. Elsewhere, the heir of Lucis Scents wakes to discover the biggest scandal of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AT LONG LAST. My heart's racing. T v T
> 
> I've been away for longer than I would have liked. Issues with my own family and loved ones have sunken around me all at once causing a disgusting delay on my writing but it feels good to produce another chapter for SoW again. Aside from personal dilemmas and edging on sickness again, I hit a major stump with this chapter. It was by far the hardest part of the story and probably the most difficult fic I have written to date. So I hope it comes off well enough.  
> I was actually rather excited to 'unveil' this arch of my continuation tale. Unlike the last parts, this one has no breaks between and continues from beginning to end without pause. My dumbass thought this would be FUN. But finally, Noctis and his uncle can confront over that which has brought them together. The timing is set on the same day that Ignis is interrogated by the officers. This is what takes place from the heir's point of view.

There was nothing but darkness surrounding Noctis’ vision as his eyes slowly opened. All that could be seen was black. Not a shape or shadow. Something was obstructing his vision, holding tightly onto his head. He inhaled sharply. The stale taste of air rushed inside him. It was humid and unpleasant. The feeling of dirt shuffled beneath his knees when he tried to move. His body was pressed to a corner at seated position and his shoulders bumped against what might have been shelves or boxes. At first, Noctis felt nothing short of terror. His hands tugged to remove the cloth from his face yet there were restraints keeping his wrists locked behind his back. Was it rope?

No sight and no hands. This was very bad news.

When he tried to scrape up onto his feet, he whacked his head against a barrier of some sorts. There were too many objects in the way to be certain which direction was safe. There were no sounds besides the occasional hums of pipelines coming from the space around him. He bat his lashes against the fabric covering his face. It wasn’t long before panic set in. Anything could happen at any given moment. He couldn’t imagine what might be lying in wait. Making the wrong gesture could lead to disaster. What hurt the most was trying to recall how he wound up in this situation. He stopped fidgeting for a moment to gather his thoughts. Why was this happening?

Noctis let out a whine, unable to hold back a voice of distress, and his ears rang from the silence that followed. “Dad?” He gently whispered but began to shake when no one answered.

He knew he was alive. If he just stayed calm then he could think of something. Anything. Maybe there was a way out of this. To his left were obstacles. On the right, something rigged. It was a blind fight either way. Noctis knew his composure was going to slip if he didn’t settle down. _Focus. Try to remember…_

He had grabbed his suit coat off the rack in his bedroom at home. He remembered that. Then he headed for the stairs before Ardyn distracted him on his way to the entrance.

“Oh no…” His head rolled slowly backwards until his hair flattened against a cold, hard wall. An offering had been made. A hand reached out to make a deal with him. Then there was a car, and-

“Ignis…”

He never made it to him.

Just then, a loud clicking noise found Noctis’ ears. The creaking of an old door came next, echoing eerily outward along the confines of a tiny space. There was silence again and the noise faded. Noctis kept his head still to perceive what he could with his other senses. He held his breath. Should he have stiffened up to act as if he never woke?

Noctis was a well-off man. While he could fathom a reason or two to find himself in a predicament such as this, he figured the consequences to outweigh the rewards. Whoever was responsible must have either been very desperate or disturbed to say the least and he didn’t enjoy the prospect of either.

Finally: footsteps. Long, heavy, tapping one by one. A sleek pair of shoes. The sound was distinguished and clanked along dusty floorboards. Hesitation could be detected between them. The door which had let this stranger inside came to a close. Someone approached him there on the floor. Noctis felt himself trying to swallow in the quiet.

“You have no idea why you’re here, do you?”

Noctis knew the voice. He fought off the queasiness inside his body and forced himself to speak up. “Ardyn?” For a few seconds he was speechless. It wasn’t necessarily a relief to hear his uncle, but this was better news than it could have been. “I don’t know what happened but please you’ve got to help me. I can’t move. I was starting to think I might have been in some serious trouble.” He laughed. As to why Ardyn was mixed up in this suggestive circumstance he couldn’t place. He imagined there was probably a stupid explanation for it. Noctis didn’t care so long as it could be over and done with. The sooner the better.

Ardyn stood just above the boy observing how Noctis struggled against his bindings. Noctis would have been grateful for being blind to the grin that grew over his mouth. “Well, now. Try not to expend all your stamina. Conserve it, nephew. You should make yourself comfortable instead.”

Noctis slowly lifted his head in Ardyn’s direction. Even without the reflection of betrayal in his eyes, it was clear how wounded he was when he realized what was going on. “ _You_ ,” he growled. _So this really isn’t a coincidence?_

Ardyn came closer and knelt down. “Does this replace your fear with hatred?”

“When my father finds out about this stunt you’re pulling – whatever it is – I swear you’ll be in for it.”

“That sounds uplifting indeed.” The man didn’t sound threatened in the slightest. Perhaps his mockery was evidence of amusement.

Noct was working up a snarl when he flinched at the unexpected feeling of fingers taking hold on the arm of his shirt. “Oh no- don’t you dare touch me,” he ordered.

“Ah-ah-ah.” Suddenly the tender placement of a sharp tipped tool beneath his jaw discouraged him from any further movement. “We wouldn’t want the little sparrow to get clipped now, would we?”

Noctis held perfectly still. He hated being convinced like this; not knowing what was being used against him. The invisible weapon cried as it whirled away from his chin before Ardyn guided Noctis up onto his feet. He struggled to follow the lead and turned awkwardly with his arms bent backwards. He felt humiliated, confused, and (the worst part) at his uncle’s mercy.

They moved quickly to leave the room behind headed in the path of somewhere different. Noctis nearly lost his balance at first due to the numbness in his legs. His skin stung where Ardyn gripped as he jerked in new directions through doors and halls that couldn’t be seen. Unknown as to where he was going, Noctis helplessly dragged behind him. The two walked for a good while with hardly a thing to say. They barely survived a long flight of upward stairs. Ardyn hadn’t exactly stopped to tell him where to be mindful of his steps. They weaved in and out of what was surely a maze.

“Where are you taking me?” Noctis spoke up. The quiet only shrunk whatever sense of security he still retained. “You had to expect me to ask questions eventually, and you’re not saying anything. I don’t… understand.”

A twist of the foot caught one of his shoes against the corner of a rug and the boy started to trip. Before he could hit the floor however, Ardyn turned in full and prevented him from having a nasty fall. An accident like that would have been unwelcome. However, the way he protected Noctis from it didn’t necessarily feel friendly. He didn’t have to. Why would he? Maybe it meant he was needed unharmed. Noctis fooled himself for one glimmer of a moment to consider Ardyn had spared him a slice of compassion. He knew otherwise when he felt yanking at the back of his hair that ripped the blindfold away from his eyes down around his neck.

Noctis fought to adjust to the immediate change in lighting. Bright rays of daylight stung against his pupils. A long tall row of windows met his view. He couldn’t identify where he was. It reminded him of being back at the manor, but he concluded quickly that those windows simply did not exist anywhere in his home. He stood still and took in his surroundings while Ardyn removed the restraints from his nephew’s wrists. He took away the rope and the cloth without once looking away from him and placed the material into the pockets of his dark overcoat. The gesture caught Noctis by surprise though he was glad to have his mobility back. He stretched his fingers to regain circulation. He was nervous. Yet focused to be given the chance to see one another eye to eye.

Ardyn’s face coloured into an irritated expression. “Do try to watch where you’re going from now on.”

Noctis arched his eyebrows down. In a split second, his passive nature cracked. All of his anger surged to the surface as he raised a flat palm to slap right over Ardyn’s cheek. This man stood responsible for the rut in his plans. He wanted to ignore every reserve he had and just hit this man as hard as he could. But his uncle had startling reflexes. He caught Noctis’ flying wrist before his hand could strike and trapped it in a painful squeeze. He held on harshly, leaving both their hands suspended. He’d come close to landing the hit but it may have been worse if Noctis had gotten away with it.

Noctis cried out from the pressure. “You dirtbag! I trusted you! I got in your car, and I believed your made-up stories-! I can’t believe I felt sorry for you after those lies! What is wrong with you?!”

“They weren’t fabrications, dear boy. I never spoke a single lie to you that night. Although I will admit… the deception worked rather well.”

Noctis wriggled against him but the clasp didn’t seem to budge. “Whatever you’re up to is _over_.”

“You almost have me humored. Tell me how that is so. You have no idea where you are, nor what day it is or the conditions of your presence here. You are out of information just as your mind is out of sorts. Quite irrational is what you appear to be – thinking you could get away with hitting me just now.”

“You can’t just make a fool of me--”

He raised a brow as Noctis continued to fight back. He had to try hard not to chuckle, though a certain spite came out when he spoke. “You made a fool of yourself, Noct. But you are not at fault for the whole thing. It was simply written in your blood.”

“Let go of me.”

“Certainly. We can always solve this another way if you like.” Moving hastily with his free hand, Ardyn produced a decorated dagger from beneath his large coat. He twirled it effortlessly in a fancy spin. Noctis knew immediately that he could handle it well. Its sharp silver blade caused Noctis to freeze. That must have been what had intimidated him just moments ago. The realization stabilized in an instant.

“You. Wouldn’t.”

“Would you care to find out?” Ardyn directed the handle in his palm to a downward point. “Don’t be scared.” The man’s taunt was sinister. “It won’t be fatal unless you move.”

The statements forced Noctis to imagine the nightmare of actually being brought to harm by such an instrument. His bottom lip began to quiver in fright of the horrors it gave him. The vigor in him died fast. The decision to comply came afterwards. Then and only then did Ardyn lower the dagger. Noctis’ eyes turned submissive and Ardyn released him.

“That’s better. Now follow me. And be aware of your feet.”

“Will you tell me why I’m here?” Noctis came unwillingly closer to his uncle. If he was going to be led around, he might as well negotiate for an explanation. “You mentioned earlier… it’s daylight now. I thought it would still be nighttime.”

“Good observation. You really _can_ judge more than a scandalous choice in relationships.”

“Very funny.” Noctis scowled. “I can also make company decisions that seem to piss you off too. Interested in talking about those?” It wasn’t hard to imagine Ardyn made this whole crazy arrangement based on some sort of tie with Lucis Scents. It had to be something ridiculous like that. What else could he have been after by intoxicating, absconding and disarming him?

Ardyn gave a thoughtful hum and raised a finger. “I would be more amused to discuss your sugar plum fairy. Considering I had overheard you calling out to him. Still stuck with your head in the clouds? I wonder how long those affects do last.”

“What about the caretakers?” Noctis disregarded him. “Mrs. Coctura, Mrs. Yeagre, Maylin? You don’t honestly think they won’t realize I’m missing or wonder where _you_ are.”

“Quite clever, Noct. You’re just like your father. Always thinking one step ahead.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

The obnoxious fellow brought them to the frame of an elegant doorway and placed his hand around the knob of the deep wood-carved entrance. There was no telling what was beyond this point. Noctis was reluctant to go forward with him. Ardyn swung his head back towards his nephew and opened it slowly. “You’ll see.”

The intricate door gave way beneath Ardyn’s hand and swayed inward to a display room. The back wall was laced with heavy curtains. Noctis stepped inside before his uncle, clearly uncomfortable. He crossed his arms. Was it from nerves or only irritation? At the center of the decorated space was a pedestal. The waist height pillar stood to hold four glass vials on its flat surface. Noctis squinted at them. He turned back toward the doorway as Ardyn stepped inside and closed the doors behind him, looming in the way of any attempts to flee like a guard.

“Go on. Stand right over there. This should be no different form working at home. Consider it the same as practice.”

Noctis was still in the dark. He glanced back between the wine-haired man and the liquid filled bottles. The suspicious containers were aligned too neatly in a row one after the other. That struck him as strange. They were perfectly set. “These look like perfume samples…”

“They are. I need you to test them for me.”

Noctis grimaced. “This is a trap. The last time I had any kind of ‘scent’ experience with you, I fainted in the front seat. I can’t even remember what happened to me. How can I be sure these aren’t drugs?”

“Because the last time I’m afraid I could not give you a choice. I needed you to come here. ‘No’ could not be accepted for an answer. Rest assured, there was a convenient notice of your leave.”

“What kind of notice?”

“Let’s just say that I’m certain you are right in that your father will discover we are together.”

“Great.” Noctis nodded. This was the opposite of anything good. “So this is about business. I could have assumed.” What a grand time to have been interrupted from his personal schedules. With Ignis waiting and everything seeming to point to an untimely disappearing, Noctis thought Ardyn unwise to chose now to make this move. And yet the elder acted like he knew exactly what he was doing.

“A ‘business,’ yes. One of a personal level.” Ardyn produced a leather and leaf made notebook from beneath his coat. Somewhere under there, Noctis knew a knife was still in hiding. There were only so many risks he could take before he would be tempting his safety. Ardyn brought the journal into one hand where he untied its string laces and flipped it open to a page that had been bookmarked. It seemed important to him by the way his golden stare pierced straight into the folds. His lips gapped open for a moment before he spoke again. “Do you remember your last series of fragrance collections?”

Noctis tried recalling anything he could to avoid an argument. This situation was becoming plain silly. Why were last year’s productions relevant? If he’d done something wrong, it wouldn’t be enough to merit kidnapping. There had to be more to it. The fact that he’d brought up a scandal had him thinking it involved Ignis in some way: something he did not want to indulge. When would the details slip? If there was no way to decode this predicament then the sole purpose may have only been to bring his affairs violently to the surface for his uncles’ probing.

Ardyn wanted something more than what was being shown. It was only a matter of time before the un-hearable words would come up. But what would they be? The bigger question was in their worth. It involved the family. The rest – unknown, rotting within the vaults of Ardyn’s mind – was about to make itself present. Doubt grew in Noct’s insides but he did his best not to let it show and stayed stone faced.

For now, he needed to give an answer. _No need to panic. I can play his game. I just have to play it better than him. We are related afterall._ “The four seasons collection… that’s really pulling at the past don’t you think?”

“Perhaps. A man like you has to vitalize his memory for the sake of the company. Try harder.”

He took a breath. Noctis hoped the sound of his weakness couldn’t be heard. “It was so long ago. Why bring it up now? You’re not trying to derive any hidden meaning from me, are you? I told you already that my business has nothing to do with yours.”

“No, Noct. I am here to contradict that statement. As of today, we shall be sharing our businesses. You will understand but you have to cooperate with me first.” Ardyn came close to a hiss. “You have a brilliant mind. Infuriatingly so. I’ve known it for some years now. If only I could see into that delusional imagination of yours.”

“Maybe you should just move up to a new level in the company. There are other kinds of work that you could be doing on your own. We don’t need to be involve on _anything_. Regis might be my father, but he’s your _brother_. Why can’t you figure something out with him? It doesn’t make sense that you’d bother me with this.” Noctis looked at the first bottle closest to him. A tear shaped glass with clear fluid inside. He scowled at the thought of what hoax would be waiting within.

“Be reasonable now. Surely this is not that difficult.”

“Well this isn’t exactly my idea of a good time.”

“Most certainly not. I can agree with you on that. Yet everything would be so much easier if only you would obey.”

For a moment, Noctis considered compliance. Perhaps it _would_ make things easier. Perhaps not. He stuck out his hand to reach for that first bottle. He hesitated, then with one sweep of his arm flung each of the glasses to the floor where they cracked along the tiles and shattered. Noctis remained unmoved by the thousands of fractured pieces and turned his nose to Ardyn. Eyes wording what his lips did not: _There. How do you like that answer?_

Ardyn made a sardonic smirk. “Do you have any idea how much those vials cost me?”

“I don’t care.”

“Ah… I can taste your dismay.” He shook his head at the sight of the puddled liquid as if scolding a child for spilling milk. “Now who’s going to clean this?”

“You’re insane if you think I’m going to help you unless I know what’s going on. If you need someone… I guess I’ve got no choice but to be there… but you’re going to have to give me a damn good reason.”

Ardyn’s expression momentarily softened. “All it takes is one little step and you come undone with anger. Why is that Noctis? I mean look at yourself. You’re trembling.”

“This isn’t something I would expect you to understand.”

“Is it your arrangements with the commoner? Did I not explain my situation with Gil to you clearly? Perhaps you’ve misunderstood.”

“I find that despite your fictitious little love story, you’ve still overstepped some lines. I have no reason to make bargains until I have clear answers.”

“Just be honest with me for a change.” Ardyn crossed his arms. He appeared comfortable with himself. Curious, but mostly deep in thought. Lost in some invisible place Noctis couldn’t see. The two were equally upset. They were determined and rooted in their stubborn natures. “Your affairs. What do they mean to you?”

“It’s private. Ignis is-” Noctis twisted his head away. He made himself to think before speaking. “He’s a profound person. All he wants is to live a happy life and I… wanted… to be a part of it.”

“As any simple man would.” Ardyn admitted. “Are you attracted to normality, Noct? Perhaps the concept of escaping your own life is what lured you to him...”

“Badgering me about it isn’t going to change anything. My feelings aren’t something for you to study. What more could you be interested in other than a scandal here?”

That response didn’t satisfy him. Ardyn wasn’t going to let the subject change that easily. He pressed his nephew for more. “Explain to me that which I cannot see, nephew.”

“Maybe… if you’d actually been in love before, you would remember what it’s like. Loving him isn’t… forgettable. We don’t judge each other for where we come from or how much money we make. It was never about any of that. It’s still none of your business, but…” Noct found himself letting his guard down somehow. “Ignis is… like a fire. He’s… more than just a friendship. But he’s not an affair either. Ignis accepts me. And I accept him. That’s all there is to tell you.”

Ardyn turned tender as he listened to Noctis speak. It took him some time in silence before he could raise his voice. When he did, it was filled with melancholy. “…Don’t you ever fear you’ll be burned playing in the embers?”

Noctis narrowed his eyes. Images of the man he loved passed over in his thoughts. He knew the memories they had shared were precious. They couldn’t be wrong if they were the definition of true happiness. Ignis was the joy Regis encouraged him to pursue. He was goodness. And Noctis wouldn’t stand to lie about it even in the face of someone who could sell their secrets to the world. More than anything, he would never wish the truth to bring Ignis pain. But here in this room Noct was certain to support the tears they had shed and every single kiss that brought them together. That’s what a real love would do. It would defend its passions and protect its right to exist.

“You really were lying about Gil then. He must not have meant that much to you if you weren’t a moth drawn to his flame. It’s almost sad. I thought we might have had some common ground. But I guess I was wrong. If you were trying to ruin what we have the same way you did with _your_ partner then you’ve already failed. I’m not like you and Ignis has nothing to do with this. I know you’re after alternative scandals.”

Noctis felt a shift in the mood. It seemed Ardyn had finally lost his patience. “I believe you are much less capable of staying in your current disposition, Noctis Caelum.”

The younger man took a gulp. He didn’t particularly favor the way his uncle addressed him in full name. Ardyn strode from the door to Noctis and angrily snatched his arm. His brow creased when he tried to pull away.

“What now?” Noctis asked in alarm.

“Come take a walk with me.”

The provoked man took him yet again by the underarm. Much to his disliking, Noctis complied to followed. They left the sample room and paced outward and down the opposite end of the hall towards a series of short stairs. Long halls and shining windows lined around them. They were moving slower this time Noctis noticed. _Why is that I wonder?_

He wanted to press Ardyn to get behind the scenes of this outrage. He hadn’t lashed out since removing his restraints. If he experimented his limits for too long though, he didn’t want to think of what his knife skills could do. Noctis wondered if the weapon was for show. The became more curious the longer this encounter drew out. Maybe he could solve it.

“How long was I asleep?” he gently questioned.

“After inhaling that particularly heavy dose of Ēnervāre you took yourself quite the nap.”

“So… what day is it exactly?”

“Relax yourself,” his uncle purred. “I imagine you had more sleep than ever found in a single night at the residence of your paramour.”

“You must have no clue how invasive you are.”

“You are quite terrible with your guesses as of late, Noct. No frowns now. Look at the positives. Be grateful for the father who would not disown you for your preferences. Think backwards if you can with that big head of yours. He practically handed you the keys to your lover’s door. Bitterness should have no place in you when you are rather very blessed.”

Noctis glowered. It wasn’t as if he had said everything to his father that night at dinner about his plans with Ignis. However long ago that really was. Ardyn wouldn’t spill it.

They continued step by step until Noctis swore he was starting to recognize this building. It was a mansion. Far too homely to be an office of any kind. There was something hauntingly familiar about each chandelier, every carpet and rug, the delicate designs of the wallpaper and the shades of each architectural piece. Something about every crystal, every golden mirror or framed portrait. Suddenly, the paintings started to ring bells. Noctis skid his feet and forced Ardyn to stop at his side. The pair found their eyes pointed at a specific art piece of two well dressed children posed together.

“Sightseeing, Noctis?” Ardyn huffed.

“Is this …me?”

A grunt passed his lips as he hesitated. “Marvel closer and one would certainly see the resemblance. There are archives of your portraits held here, but this is your father, dear boy. Not you. You are much alike… aren’t you?”

Noctis wandered his eyes over the canvas. He had truly mistaken himself for his old man. It was amazing how similar they were. Did that mean something? He turned his head slowly to Ardyn who had put something short of jealousy into his statements. He seemed spellbound by the image as if it were haunting him. “He was your family too, you know. What happened between you two for you to wear a face like that?”

“...I wonder where the answers are...” Slowly did he reach out to touch the surface of the canvas. He ran along the outline of the figures and traced the shapes over the tiny boys within. “Ironic you should stop and gander this one of all the family portraits. Such bittersweet moments. So far gone now they almost never existed in the first place. Never to return.” Ardyn turned stiff. “Perhaps the memories would be better off forgotten.”

Noctis mimicked the motions of his hand with his eyes. _Forgotten?_ He was starting to see the bigger picture. Sorrow could be felt in every hesitation Ardyn lingered against the artistic preservation of his own youth. Gradually, Noctis grasped what it meant. “You’d rather cut them away? Your memories should be the reason you move forward. How could you live without remembering the reasons?”

_Is this it? Is dad the one who somehow brought you here?_

“There is only one _reason_ I am living right now, Noctis…” The one beside him quickly took up his dagger from beneath the flaps of his coat – making Noctis seize up with a tight gasp trapped in his throat – and tipped it to the painting’s exterior. A threatening pierce sliced downward across the historic portal of time. The vicious cut divided the memory of the two innocent brothers apart. Noctis watched Ardyn drag the blade away from it the ripped picture with precise and lightning fast speed. He returned the blade to its cover then stared at the scar he created. “…It’s to remember why I am doing this.”

The gesture didn’t rest well in the slightest. In fact, it made Noctis feel a little sick.

Ardyn didn’t dawdle for too long. He continued his stride as before, only scoffing once under his breath. “Keep up,” he commanded. “We’re almost there.”

Newfound anguish made its home in Noctis’ body. The heir was pulled to the front of his knife wielding captor. Not without a horrendous sense of guilt did he march where he was directed. He was suddenly reminded why it was a worthy motivation to fear having his back turned to Ardyn. The image of the torn painting stained his mind.

His eyes hardly told him where they had come to stand next. Ardyn lightly shoved Noctis through a set of double doors into a brilliant sun room where they were met with intense sunlight pouring in from everywhere. A tall dome made of glass and iron surrounded them. From here, Noctis could see the outside shape of the building formed of brick and wood. He squinted. They seemed to be at the mansion’s center; planted in the middle of an enclosed garden. He heard the sound of the door locking by the turn of a skeleton key. That was their only way out.

Rows of tables lined the interior. It appeared the space had been organized as a makeshift green room. Dozens of tiny grape vines were situated in little pots along the tables with each branch well taken care of. This place was too innocent for the shenanigans his uncle was cooking up. Noct suspected there was no chance he was simply testing fruit recipes. He wasn’t a chef. But there was a type of formula being schemed here for sure.

Ardyn stepped past Noctis. He encountered the vine branches where he scanned the fruits and selected a single round grape. He plucked the small fruit then spun to face his nephew in full. Their distance narrowed as he lifted the grape to the boy as an offering.

“Have a taste for me. I can assure you they’re not poisonous. You can tell me about the taste as my personal sampler. Go on.”

Noctis didn’t like the prospect of taking any food at the moment yet he had little else to do other than comply. He cautiously received the grape, taking his time to look it over before parting his lips and sliding it inside his mouth. He was skeptical rolling it over his tongue slowly. His senses searched for any peculiar flavors. Believing there to be no traps, he sank his teeth down to crush it. The skin burst and shot cool juice against his cheeks. There were no indications of hazardous residue. At least none he could detect. There was nothing significant or memorable about it.

Ardyn quirked his head. “Sweet? Perhaps... bitter?”

The taste stung a little against his teeth. It must have been longer than he thought since he’d last eaten. Swallowing brought him pain. He reacted uncomfortably. “It’s... fresh? A little squishy but I would call it tart overall. Are you expecting a thank you or something…?”

“Hmph. I can’t say I agree with your evaluation, Noct.”

Noctis glanced off. That was a useless declaration. It only denied his solid claims which was illogical. But what for? He bat his eyes while starting to think again. Had he missed something?

“The air here,” Ardyn went on with little wait. “Is it musty? Does it entail you to cringe your nose? Which aroma is more powerful than the rest? You of all people who carries such a gift have a profound sense for the quality of aroma and flavor. If we’re speaking truthfully, you may even be better than your father in that respect. I would know considering how we grew together right here… in this very place.”

Ardyn extended his hand back towards the same vine for another ‘sample’. Carefully, he plucked a second from the bunch and turned it over in circles. He analyzed it with high brows. “Now, imagine those unique parts of yourself suddenly… slipping.” Two fingers harshly pinched the grape until it could no longer sustain its form. It popped and streamed a drip of its juice down the underneath of his thumb. “Imagine losing the pieces of what make you whole. You may take more for granted than you think... Allow me to shed light on this matter.”

Noctis maintained himself as his features darkened. “You're not shedding any light here. Think you've lost me actually.”

“ _Actually_ , you helped me find the light I have been seeking. After so long wondering how to go forward at last as you say, the answer was right here all along…”

Noctis was bothered by the statements. If only there had been a telephone to call for help. He hadn’t spotted a way to make contact with anyone on the outside. If he were lucky, the pieces would connect in time for someone to come looking. Questions would eventually rise. The company would faulter in both their absence. Maybe this circus would end before it had the chance to fully begin. But Noctis wasn’t holding his breath. The seconds were unpredictable. Each instance was a daunting inch closer toward a ledge bound to cave beneath their feet. Sooner or later, one of them had to slip. Noctis hoped above all else that the plummet would not lead to their undoing.

_Where does this end, uncle?_

“What light and what answer? Will you finally tell me?”

Ardyn turned his back to the rest of the room without a sound. His backside made more of a gloomy shape than his face ever could. His true expression was as invisible as the figure of his pitch-black silhouette was ominous. “Noct.” he called.

The personal nick-name (which he felt his uncle had no right to use) nearly made his flesh crawl. He was growing ever more suspicious of his behavior. “I'm listening…”

“Do you really want to know why you are here and why you are useful to me?”

Unsure of anything else, Noctis nodded his head. “Pretty sure that’s why I asked.”

Ardyn relinquished a smirk knowing his nephew’s attention had been seized. “We’re family, are we not?”

“I really don’t like how vague you’re being.”

“Let me rephrase: would you chose to aid or hinder your father’s brother?”

“What makes the brother’s son a hindrance?” Noctis played along.

“As heir to your company, and in the presence of the _rightful_ successor, it would be so kind of you to lend me your services. It’s the least one could do for the strings I pulled to get you alone.”

“I’m sorry- ‘rightful’?” Noctis shook his head to throw off the confusion that claimed him and leant inward to take a closer listen of Ardyn’s whispers.

“With my mind and your skill, I know it can be finished. Lend me your senses at which you so excel… the taste upon your tongue and the air in your lungs. There was no guarantee over what was fairly mine when I lost my title. There was simply no way to win until now. It was crystal clear right from the start… You, Noctis: _you_ are my last resort.”

“…What…?”

Ardyn faced towards a section of wall near the double doors where he gently touched an ink-slathered group of papers. The handwritten pages were pasted against the wall in sloppy arrangement. Even with his face hidden, he appeared to stand in reminiscence. His voice fell thin as his palm flattened. “You never pay attention, dear child… Lucis Scents was _my_ company. I believe it’s safe to assume your father refrained from telling you that. Seems he has a skill for keeping secrets. One of his many talents…”

Noctis told himself long ago that it would be stupid to take what Ardyn said as fact right away. On the off chance his words weren’t some nonsense like his forbidden tales of romance with the mysterious Gil, there could be something very serious ensuing. Something more than personal. The company was Noctis’ inheritance. His deadline to take over was fast impending in the near years. It was his birthright by passage from his predecessors. He had come to accept _that_ as fact. How could that not be so?

“Did you never think to question why the line fell to your father instead of myself? Given our difference in age and experience you should have known better. It was _I_ who was meant to fit that role. But I fell. And oh, how I did fall… with the loss of the crucial qualities once promising the security of my entire future.”

Noctis thought hard. It was suddenly such a challenge to think. His mind flashed to the image of the portrait Ardyn had slashed with his blade. The separation between the two brothers began to alarm him more than it had before. “Tell me why.” he breathed.

“The truth is simple. The ever loyal Nox Fleurets delivered the diagnosis. A beautiful little term known as Anosmia. _That_ … is where this tragedy started. And that is the only answer I’ve known for over thirty years.”

A moment of quiet dragged by. Eventually, the sounds of tender footsteps approached Ardyn’s side. Noctis was compelled by the manner in which the older man contemplated the pages before him. He may as well have been staring down a window to the past lost even to himself. The pages were covered in bizarre formulas and chemical equations. Instructions built of names that Noctis recognized. Some more complicated than others, but they were undoubtedly guideline methods for crafting perfumes. The designs were sketchy. Noctis frowned at their strange and unclear constructions. _Aroma outlines?_

Glancing towards Ardyn’s face Noctis witnessed the first real image of sadness he’d ever seen upon his uncle. His amber eyes were low lidded. Lips tight. Ardyn sank his forehead against his arm while staring at the sheets before him. He nearly covered the documents from sight to hide them. Guarding the shame they caused.

“The early morning fireplace made only its noise of crackling. With time, I had forgotten the smell of father’s cherrywood logs. The meals at late night dinner slid down my throat with no means other than to prolong me. It took mere weeks before all flavors were gone. Wine held the same texture of bland, senseless water. I spun until saw stars in my vision but I never knew the damage until it was done. Each perfume misting the studios nulled between bottle and breath. There are no indications. No proof. The only explanation, despite every prayer… was that accursed word. ‘Anosmia.’ It robbed me of my calling. I lost everything. ‘Unfortunate fates’ they called it.” His sentences were hollow of emotion. “Neither you nor your father suffer from this. No. You were spared of such disasters.”

Noctis pondered the matter with haste to prepare a response. “How could we not develop a disease like that?”

Ardyn faked a laugh. “Luckily for you, this is not your average burden and we are not destined to share it. As the powers above would have it, afflictions such as these are uncommon here in the heart of the city. Rarities, in fact. Not genetically formed.” Their eye aligned and the whole room whirled with tension.

 _So it wasn’t age and it wasn’t hereditary disability that ruined your senses. It ties in somewhere with the kidnapping… with me._ “I still don’t understand,” Noctis stammered. “How could I be the answer to any of that? Are you seeking a cure? And why use this manor? Someone else should know about what’s wrong you, not just the Nox Fleuret family. Or are you only interested in…” he selected his phrasing wisely, “…taking the company?”

“Neither.”

“Then why start this trouble? It wasn’t for nothing unless you’ve really lost your damn mind.”

“Both of those options are unavailable to me, Noctis. Use your brain. I told you that already. What other choices are there? Think hard about this.”

“It never had anything to do with Ignis. Right from the very beginning, this was about _you_.”

“Oh no. Your time on the boy has wasted both of your worth,” Ardyn denied Noct without reserve. “The battle lies between you and I and concerns only my dearest Reggie.”

“There’s nothing either of us can do to change the past. We can’t alter whatever happened but maybe dad could have actually helped you if you’d made other decisions instead of snatching his kid out of the same damn house we share. Didn’t you stop to think what you were doing was stupid? If you grew up in this home together then it’s twice as bad because you’re making two times the blunders. You just don’t want to admit you’re wrong. Why the hell are you doing things the hard way?”

“Regis has full reigns at this moment and I know he will continue to prosper until the day you turn your big twenty-five.” Ardyn abandoned his empathy straightaway and turned his tone to ice. “I know you’ll make your daddy proud when that day comes. You wouldn’t want to let him down even if your reputation with the man from the lower wall was exposed. T _hat_ would be a true revelation indeed.”

Noct rolled his eyes. He was regretting ever giving this fool an ounce of his sympathy. “Don’t get ahead of yourself…”

“It’s only business darling. Surely you must know by now. And if only I weren’t so opposed to my family Noct, I might almost be proud of you for your brave resilience.”

 _Proud? Of me? I don’t buy that._ “Enough riddles. What do you want from me? Quit making me ask.”

“I think it’s past time that the high-and-mighty Regis be reminded what he has forgotten. Find a way to understand child that I’ve stood to the side long enough. And you… taking the place of keeping daddy’s chair warm while he slips into retirement. What a pretty picture. The ignorant coward has had his limit.”

“What limit?”

“The limit of gazing down over those most loyal while his own flesh and blood sets to rot where he left me.” Ardyn himself began to snap. His patience was withering, transforming into an ugly rage once festering deep inside, now clawing in the pits of his throat to escape. “What better way to remind him than by using his son against Lucis Scents? More family ties to drag the name of the company down into a spiral. You’re beloved Ignis was a decorated dilemma; nothing more. They’ll _all_ find out the hard way what happens when Regis wastes too much time. He’s already wasted the greater half of my years tilling my reputation under the rug to save his greedy hide. You’ll be next in line. But that looks not to be a problem so long as you remain here.”

Remorse rose within Noctis. Ardyn startled him as he came close without warning. He took his nephew’s hands into his own as the boy froze where he stood, unable to look anywhere else.

“You are irrefutably competitive in your abilities, little Noct. Because of this, you will work wonderfully for my testing. I’ll know exactly what to do once I master the trick of getting you to mind.”

Gears began clicking into place, unveiling the ambitions Ardyn had sheltered these endless years. Noct’s hands went limp as Ardyn cradled them. The perfume formulas. The constant nagging and inquiring throughout the household on every encounter. Ardyn’s attitude, his regards of the company and romantic scandals, the portrait, and the title of the family. Noctis understood. It all came together. Ardyn lost his rights long before Noctis was born. Ever since then, his uncle hadn’t been interested in having them back. He never found a cure for the illness and in turn never found resolve. The truth was that Regis had what life Ardyn could not. The past was still obscure with motives and causes unclear but the younger sibling took everything that belonged to someone else. Noct feathered his lashes, breathing erratically. That didn’t sound like the father he knew. That couldn’t be the whole story. Regis was no avaricious man. It simply wasn’t possible.

 _No… What happened? What made you two like this?_ “So this was for… revenge?”

“How do you like it?” The man casually brushed the skin of his wrist. “‘Redemption’ has a nice ring to it.”

Ardyn’s words nailed Noct’s feet to the floorboards. Suddenly, an unexpected pinch tightened around Noctis’ left wrist. Unbeknownst to him as he was comprehending the truth, Ardyn had returned the restraints to his victim. He squeezed the rope into an invincible knot having aligned the ends ever so delicately. He awaited just the right moment to steal away freedom of movement once again.

Noctis shouted. “No! You don’t have to do this-!”

“You’ve been chosen, Noct. It’s a blessing; really it is. I’m doing you a favor! This way you won’t have to separate from that lovely man of yours as I had. Fret not. I’ll be sure to allow some time for the two of you to catch up in the near future. Your reuniting should be quite… entertaining. I know Regis would be delighted to know the secrets his family built up while chaining their own filth where the world could not be embarrassed of them.”

After all he’d learned, Noctis felt foolish. There were no choices for him. Not since the second he stepped into that car. Ardyn said so himself. He truly was a madman. That’s when Noctis reflected: he really _had_ been kidnapped. It wasn’t some silly game. This was a message to his father as an attack on the company… and an unwilling separation from his lover. Ardyn was willing to do whatever it took to toy with everyone involved. Bringing Ignis into this ordeal alone was a trigger that restored the fury in Noct’s heart. He could put up with his own insane relative, but why should Ignis be disciplined?

Noctis raised his voice in determination to be heard. “Dammit Ardyn, those were your mistakes, not mine! Repeating history won’t save you – you’re only making a monster of yourself!”

The man forged a wicked expression. His nephew’s scorn displeased him and with good reason. He tested the durability of the knots tied into place then secured the finishing loop between wrists behind Noct’s back. He needed the boy immobile. Once he was certain of the rope’s hold, he produced the cloth from his coat previously used to blind him and prepared it to cover his eyes. There was resistance but it wasn’t long before Noct accepted he was trapped. His stormy eyes reflected the image of Ardyn’s face with complete abhorrence. Then the fabric slid around his head and blackened away his sight.

“I can’t permit you to leave just yet. You see… you’re the only one befitting to redeem me. Though I won’t deny your right to resent what has been done to you... ‘Tis a pity to see the sparrow confined against his will back to the cage.”

Noctis’ disposition crumbled and collapsed under dread. “If you don’t stop now, it’ll be too late to feel sorry about anything.”

“Your cooperation is inevitable, nephew. Heaven forbid our plans as temporary partners were to fall through…” He constricted blindfold tight enough to rip the boy’s black hair.

“Oh yeah?” Noctis spitefully goaded him. His body was already starting to tremble in fear of the worst. “Any kind of partnership with you is nothing _but_ temporary. I don’t want to work for you. What do you think is gonna happen if any of your fake brands actually hit Insomnia?”

Out of the blue, Ardyn summoned the calmest voice he could muster and hovered his warm breath above Noct’s ear. “Then I will be sure to tell Ignis all about how you helped me make them.”

A terrible sensation seized his very soul. Noctis shuddered. Subjugate to the restraints, he stood in place. Helpless.

“I really am a thoughtful individual. You need only await my return. Some time to ourselves would be best. I will assemble more components for our ‘project’ in the meantime. You could even have one of those naps you like so much. Just like the days when everything was still safe and blameless. Good times, weren’t they? Oh-” Ardyn’s voice muffled by the turning of his body. Noctis heard him spin on his feet and head back for the doorway. “That’s right. You don’t remember, do you?” He snickered. “No one does.”

“No, wait. Ardyn… please- I-I can’t sleep at a time like this, I-”

The sound of slamming doors came next. Clicks and rattles suggested the door would be impossible to open even if Noct tried. Ardyn had locked them. He was bound and tied again. At least this time he had something to eat. Given that his last meal could have been well over a day ago; he still had no idea. Had enough time passed for anyone to suspect he was missing? Was there any evidence to know where to look? Noct cringed in frustration. Everything was weighing down on him at once.

He thought of smashing the windows with his foot to get out. The only good that would do is risk slicing his legs with glass. He couldn’t squeeze through the bars and no way to escape the grounds of the private estate if there even was one to be found through the chill howling beyond the transparent walls. Kicking the door down wasn’t practical unless he was desperate enough to spend the only energy he had. He may need that to fight back against Ardyn when he returned. His chances of getting out would be better then and only then. His best (and most despicable) option was to wait.

There was no way to tell how long Ardyn would leave him there. If no one came, he might be stuck longer than mentally tolerable. That was only going to further diminish his stability, which must have been what Ardyn wanted.

Ignis had already waited too long. Noct had broken his promise to him. “Oh gods… Ignis. I’m so sorry.”

The beautiful image of Iggy’s smile lingered in sweetest memory. The warmth of daylight against his skin would not replace the embrace of his arms. There was no way to tell him the truth or prove his safety. If Ardyn played his cards right, he could have word of their affairs loose on the streets in no time. Mocking whomever he wished by dangling Noct’s social and physical protection to make endless demands. His entire future could be destroyed. And Ignis… what price would he pay for the sake of ‘business’?

He prayed his beloved would be safe though he ached in disbelief. What if Ardyn got away with this in the end? It didn’t look like things were going to turn out okay this time. This could possibly be the downfall Noctis had never dreamed to come to pass. All crafted by one broken man. Someone who had fallen before, willing to drag his family and all their loved ones down with him.

Noctis knelt to the floor on his knees. Ardyn may have been prepared to terrorize those he felt had damned him, but Noctis was more afraid of what he had unknowingly pulled his loved ones into. A cry fled his lips with only one remaining hope: that this was a terrible nightmare and he would soon awaken. Not by the unforgiving stab of a knife nor by the pleas of his companions to barter for his life. But by the familiar smell of coffee and pastries in the morning. He could laugh and kiss this away.

By the hour that darkness had consumed daylight and the air became horrifically cold, Noctis began to shiver, giving into every crushing second as his skin shaded blue. Losing spirit. Losing faith. Eventually he clung in desperation to the prayer that no one else would be lost in this nightmare with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry about the grapes. They'll be perfectly fine, I looked it up, cold weather won't bother them haha ^^ Grapes are also used in perfumes as well. I had to check that one to be sure. 
> 
> Now now, Noct will come out of this yet. We shan't forget Ignis is well on his way: which is Noct's greatest fear! :) I will resume from there with a completely straight forward timeline. This was a horrible mountain to climb and there's honestly a putrid amount of anguish thrown into this chapter even though I had intended for some of the scenes to strike as comical. Yes, the knife is mostly for show. And the reflections between Noct and Ardyn are symbolically important and will influence their decisions in the future when Ignis arrives. The next part (I pray) will come sooner than this one did. As always I'm grateful for the patience. I'd be glad if you let me know of any errors I need to fix or if any questions are bothering you. Thank you very much-!


	8. A Small Sacrifice Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tiny flame blooms small, lighting the way for one last hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of this point, I have been separated from my partner of ten years. It's... been a difficult time for me. The writing has surprisingly helped. I struggled for a bit inbetween but this eventually led to me having the ability to fill my head with fiction instead of with sadness. I'm healing a bit everyday wherever I can. I have very good friends helping me along the way.  
> Besides that though I'm absolutely devilish over this next piece. I split the chapter in two parts (chapter nine would technically have been chapter 8 part II but for the sake of simplicity we'll just go in order) and the one right after will literally pick up as if I hadn't broken it. Praying I still manage to capture Ardyn's character correctly. It's my biggest fear. hhhnnnggg

Along the sinking of forest leafs did Ignis move along the path in the darkness. Step by step he went with all the memory of this day hot on his heels. A specter mimicking every movement he made forward. His eyes pointed ahead and blinked cold from his lashes. It was getting icy outside. Not long after taking into the thick of the trees, the light from the library becoming distant, all he had to guide his way was the vague shine of the moon and stars peeking down on him from beneath the clouds. Ignis took his breaths carefully. There were rocks and branches scattered about under the heaps of rotted leafs and snow. Winter had taken its toll upon these woods as it seemed. This was not a place meant for foot travel.

Ignis considered where the main entrance for the private estate was meant to be on a thin trail like this. It did not appear as what one would consider a grand roadway to high class family property. Ravus must have given him an alternative route compared to the front gates. This translated Ignis’ actions to trespassing. It was unclear how far he was supposed to go before finding any signs of the building. He was uneasy continuing onward.

Ignis pulled the spacy arm sleeves of officer Amicitia’s coat further onto his shoulders. Once more did his fingers slip inside the far pocket in search for the texture of Ardyn’s handwritten letter. Carried from Noct’s pillow to the police station then from there into the hands of his lover. Ignis grimaced. How would he ever be able to explain his frustrations to the elder master? How big of a mistake was he really making tonight and what would Regis think of all this absurdity?

There were countless doubts racing his thoughts – anywhere the spaces of his mind could replace beautiful dreams of returning to carefree days with dread of worst possible outcomes. Ignis was certain about one thing at least: Noctis was in harm’s way. He deserved to feel secure in a home, not endangered. Gladio had wanted the distressed bartender to wait for officials to carry out their business for solving this ordeal. That was all well and good but... _They can catch up on their own time. I’m not waiting._

He would find the words when the time was right. There wasn’t much of a plan otherwise. He felt out of place with little else to go on. By now, he couldn’t turn around. He had made his choice.

Ignis placed a balled fist before his mouth and coughed. The chill of the air wasn’t agreeing with him. Something as simple as the temperature agitated each of his senses. His coughs turned more active, next growing violent. _Oh no. Not right now._ He swallowed hard and a vile texture lumped in his neck. Ignis recalled telling tales of his experience with the Shadow over a year ago back when Noctis had selflessly offered to listen to his traumas out of the goodness of his heart. Regards of a kind coworker during the days of his youth fresh at eighteen, starting a new life in the outskirts of Insomnia. He could never forget the pain it was to bear witness nor of the loss of his parents to the disease. The terror of every indication, the flaking of skin, dulling of vision and stains of blackened blood. It had all found him.

He scratched at the fabric covering his arms. Filthiness on the brink of his fears coaxed him to cure the itch before it had even begun. Under the coat was his polluted self and he regret having ever defiled the honor of it by letting Gladio give it away. The man may never see his coat again. How could he possibly give it back? It felt almost a sin to have taken it much less return it. Worse than sharing a nasty tissue.

The man closed his eyes for a moment and paused to peer into the sky. Ignis spotted the moon through a break in the clouds beyond the unforgiving sting of the wind. The bright sphere of white up above seemed to observe him through the drizzling snowflakes ever eyeful and almost curious. Its light shrouded his body. He basked in the gentle glow while sighing out.

Just then while watching the fog of his breath scatter along the breeze, he heard a distinct sound in the silence. The snapping of a branch made him swiftly face the direction of the noise. Could it be a stray animal passing through? He hadn’t imagined to be so far away from civilization that he could discover such a thing. Ignis believed he may have the pleasure of encountering serene wild life drifting through the thicket of this inner ring reserve. What were _their_ goals, he wondered, and would they smell the sickness inside him?

His peaceful curiosity was not meant to last however for the source of the sneaking was not a welcome sight in the slightest. Ignis knew the image amongst the trees was only a dream right away yet he called out in disbelief.

“Noct?”

It was too good to be true, finding him out here in this cold. Ignis hesitated. Just the same as the delusion he witnessed back at the Libra except this time the fabrication didn’t say a thing. No. It only stared with eyes deep and dark. This was not his Noctis. Ignis widened his eyes. Was there no escape from these false imaginings?

The untrue figure of his lost beloved stepped out from its hiding place to linger beneath the moonlight. Ignis remained captivated by it… by him. He could almost believe it was the real one yet again – the sorry fool he was – but the illusion stood more symbolic to that of death and he didn’t dare to be near it. _Patience,_ he told himself as calm as he could. _Hallucinations are only such. They will not harm you._

He couldn’t fathom which cases of the Shadow were ever severe enough to include phantasms as a symptom. Was he so afflicted to be dreaming while awake or were these the consequences of lacking sleep mixed with the knowledge of his inescapable disease? He wasn’t sure if there was a way to reason with this. Or with himself if that were the case. His terror seemed to prevent him from breathing right.

Suddenly, a second crunch in the snow found his ears. Ignis jerked his head backwards and found another figure passing through the forest. That was all it took to urge his feet into motion again. He felt himself growing faint while his legs picked up speed. It wasn’t long before his footsteps weren’t the only ones he heard anymore. Soon there were dozens. Left and right. Behind and ahead. Ignis fixed his glasses to his nose and began to jog. He should not fear what could not touch him but the true trepidation was the possibility.

Why did they have to look like him? Wearing his face of all people he loved. Did they stand to remind him? Perhaps bring guilt?

The woods never seemed to end. Surely he hadn’t been going in a circle without realizing it. Ignis changed pace and started to run. He wanted out of here; away from the claws of branches that threatened to pull him down and bury him in the dead of night. He shuddered at the chance of falling. It wouldn’t be wise to attempt a rescue with an injury. How long would the moon continue to watch and do nothing?

Finally – after too long spent fleeing – a clearing opened up. Atop an upward hill at the peak stood a massive building. Immediately he saw a few small windows lit with dim glows. There was light coming from within! That definitely meant someone was inside. He glanced over his shoulder still sprinting. Where the shapes of a fake Noctis had gone Ignis didn’t care to find out. During the week of his lover’s absence he had wished over and over that he would just come back or at least send him a sign that he was well. This was not how he wanted to see him.

Ignis reached the grand steps of a tall wooden porch hollowed by intricate archways. From what he could see as he raced by in search of a door worth access was all ornate. He wagered quickly that the building must have been an artifact with much history but there was no time to appreciate it. His prayers were answered when he fumbled against a large set of double doors. His hands clasped for the wide curve of the handles yet they resisted him entry. They were slippery and rusted in his hands. He tried again but it was no use. They had to be locked.

“Drat-!”

Before he risked turning around (knowing it would be all too easy to come face to face with his nightmares now) he thought hard and fast. Concerned himself less with maintaining stealth. Ignis was desperate to escape what would happen if he remained outdoors a minute longer. He braced himself. His heart was pulsing. He came to his conclusion. He was getting in whether he was locked out or not. It was a weatherworn door made of old wood, dilapidated at the hinges. With luck, just maybe-

Ignis stepped back and angled his body. He’d never done this before but now was the time to do whatever it took. _For Noctis._

Then, with a forceful drive he never knew he had, kicked the heel of his shoe just as the side of the lock. The sound and vibration through his leg sent sparks. It didn’t feel good and he knew he would be making an awful ruckus. Getting in was more important. A second time again he kicked. A third. Ignis readied himself as he felt the door giving way. It couldn’t take much more. His last move was a harsh thrust shoulder first. Eyelids squeezed tight, he rammed like he meant it because he knew once was going to hurt bad enough. The bolts of the handles clanked and shot off the door, splitting open, and Ignis stumbled inside.

He caught his footing with a gasp before flattening his back against the doors to slam them shut again. At last he was away from the delusions of the whispering forest. The frigid sting slowly began to dissipate and Ignis gazed around to analyze his environment. He was tingling from the energy exhausted on frozen limbs but that soon passed when everything became deadly quiet. All senses went alert. He hoped the throbbing in his skull would null once his breath was steady.

Upon his observations, Ignis was met with the breaking of three wide paths. One hall directly ahead and one on either side of him. There were no sounds to reveal the presence of any other person. Ignis listened closer. Was it only noiseless because someone was listening for _him_?

Each direction felt equally unwelcome. He selected the left wing to tread. He went forward with little steps using his hand to feel the wall for guidance. It was much easier to see with windows lining the way in hardly generous moonlight. The faded sound of falling snow and howling wind coming from outside threw off his guard. This hallway was dark unlike the rooms he’d seen on higher floors shedding vibrant luminosities. Who lit the lights up there? No one should be here at all. Not even himself. This was a family owned property. The only people allowed here were the family.

The house cried beneath his feet. Shifting his weight against the floorboards instigated moans from the structure and had Ignis crawling with caution. After some distance, he spotted a well-lit area undetectable from the outside. He held hope for finding any kind of clue to what he was dealing with. As he passed a lavish doorframe – one that reminded him much of Noct’s home in the upper ring, making him ponder the stories this building could tell – he entered a small room where a single table stood holding a golden oil lamp. His arm extended to take the device into hand. He could use this for better evaluation of the house. It was incredibly convenient and he worried that removing the object would indicate where he’d been should anyone be looking. It would have to suffice for now.

The man adjusted his glasses before checking to see how much fuel was left at the bottom of the glass bulb. The lamp looked well maintained. No dust at all. Though that could have been a detail of luxury inside the heart of the city. The wick appeared fairly fresh too. Not the typical appearance for a lamp in retirement. This told him two things: that parts of the lamp were recently replaced, and that the fire was lit _recently_. Ignis turned the tiny gear dial to strengthen the flame. A ring of warmth radiated around him as his cold fingers clung to the handle. He raised the light higher and bent forward to peek his head into the next room.

He contemplated what he would say the moment he was found. Perhaps he should have formulated a strategy long ago. If he were to cross paths with Ardyn, he would need to control his emotions. He only wanted to protect someone that never should have been put in the way of harm. He rehearsed what might explain his breaking and entering for the sake of their family heir _. Noctis should be safe._ Yes. There was no way to disregard what had been done. The letter Ardyn left behind eliminated any idea of safety. It still burned its hole into that coat pocket, the words casting spite through the cloth. An instant reminder of the anger Ignis felt the moment he first read them. He could only imagine what was through the man’s mind when he was preparing it. Though he didn’t want to.

There had to be a dozen reasons to place wedges between the company successor and his lower-class romancer. In as many circumstances, the uncle had stuck his nose into their businesses prodding on about relationship matters to the degree of becoming intolerable. So why had he sought to target the head of the family with kidnapping? It was odd and he couldn’t erase it from his thoughts just yet. Why would a man steal his own brother’s son? Ignis re-evaluated his discussion with Gladio earlier before being released from detainment. If there was anything worth assuming, it was that the ordeal concerned Lucis Scents. In which case, involving himself like this would insinuate things…

If by some miracle Ignis were to find Noctis first instead he would make time to ask questions about this all later. He contemplated the best approach to get him out of here. That was his objective. Action may need to be taken along the way. He tried to mentally map the layout of the mansion and memorize a way to escape. It was vital not to mix up his directions. It would get tricky but securing Noct an exit was simply too imperative to neglect. This could not be done twice.

Ignis wandered through several beautiful rooms. Each filled with evidence of a past life. The remnants of a family were still lying in this place as if the people simply vanished somewhere along the way. What was once a home laid abandoned on silver maid trays, untouched couches and old dressers with personals tucked neatly in their shelves. He snooped through their books, touched the hand-sewn stitches in pillows and quilts, and peeked into cracked doors where he tapped his fingers against time-frozen clocks. Ignis tiptoed through a spacious kitchen still lined with stylish cooking utensils. Spoiled spices sat on the racks. He scanned over dining halls decorated by heavy curtains and in regal living areas where potted plants wilted lifelessly in grey soil. This manor seemed as though it were empty for years but Ignis knew someone had to be here. The lights were his only realistic hint. It was being accessed for something by _someone_. If Ravus were telling the truth, the answers were here.

A staircase brought Ignis to a pause. He had the option to go up but the obscured sight of a painting caught his eye.

“Is that…?”

Ignis slowly lifted the oil lamp closer to a crooked frame hanging on the wall. His lashes bat while contemplating over a sliced portrait. The canvas was severed directly down the middle just between the hands of two tiny children. One of them Ignis nearly mistook as his abducted companion in youth. Up close he realized it wasn’t Noctis. No… this was his father Regis at a much younger time in life. He looked so cheerful in the art piece with round eyes and a big smile. Just as charming as Ignis had imagined Noctis must have looked in his first years.

So who was the other boy on the canvas? It was someone older yet similar to Regis in many ways. The two were posed in the adornment of identically elegant garb. Why had such a fine thing been torn like this? Ignis reached out to touch it.

“Could it be?”

He glanced over at the portraits beside this one. All along the wall were rows of family paintings. Sliced, smashed or knocked facedown onto the floor. Ignis tightened his features. He trailed further and spared a glance at each one. He was unsure who all of the individuals were. Surely they were the structure of Noct’s lineage. The very foundation of the Caelums. Every one of them had been defiled in some way. Slathered by ink that created insulting images. Childish, as if a toddler had inflicted the damage: exaggerated mustaches or vulgar illustrations. This was surely not Noct’s doing even if he were here and in a very sour mood. He didn’t seem the type despite his thin temper. Would Noct have any interest in defacing the relics of his family in such a personal way?

No, this had to be due to another purpose. Another _person_. “Alright… show me your secrets.”

Ignis passed what must have been dozens of paintings. Each appearing more hated than the last. More captures of Regis came into view under the shine of the oil lamp. He was growing through the years in different landscapes, turning mature. Transforming. Ignis hadn’t found any images of Ardyn included in them. He saw Noct’s grandfather Mors alongside his wife and servants. Different sisters and brothers, aunts and uncles. Not by the time he had reached an end to the hallway at the arch of a single door had he found the wine-haired man. _Peculiar._

Finally, Ignis pressed his hand to the cracked wood of a door left ajar and pushed fully open. He peered further inside a single pitch-black room. He went calmly, unaltered from his tension by curiosities. It was a lone bedroom. Noctis was not here and neither was his uncle. Ignis lifted his light a little further up to scan the area. Right away, he found the mysterious space littered with massive piles of castoff portraits. Ardyn’s. The old room’s identity was hidden beneath a violent strew of frames and scattered documents all layered ontop of one another. It wasn’t done with care. Ignis stood there in awe of the clutter. This is where Ardyn’s youth had fallen. Or rather: where it had been discarded.

From the depths of what could be seen in the mass were handwritten papers. Some mistreated. Others torn. Of all the eyes Ignis saw painted of sunshine, Ardyn’s face looked just as full of life as his brothers once had. There was a captivating spirit to behold in the paintings of him from child to teenhood until a change suddenly turned that admirable gaze into a hardened stare devoid of friendliness. Ignis searched the pages scattered across these dozens of faces. Among the wreckage were contents of dated records, signed and stamped with seals. He squinted a little closer at a particular article.

**As of this day, the status of company rights holder Ardyn Caelum has been hereby suspended. This action was declared permanent and cannot be reversed. Ownership will henceforth be granted via written permissions to the next of able kin. Any further company affiliations involving Ardyn Caelum without the consent of current rights holder Regis Caelum have been removed.**

_Removed?_ Ignis frowned. His eyes glanced to the next nearest page. There were fragments of a story buried in the mountain. Words that spelled a change of fate all decorated by these assembled sheets. Apologies constructed by Mors in regards of incidences ending in malfunction with the company. Descriptions of embarrassments allegedly committed by the eldest son of the family.

A few perfume names were also visible in the lists of ended projects removed from production. Ignis had never heard of a perfume being cancelled. Ardyn was a constructor with serious significance to Lucis Scents in those days. Much like Noctis. He had collected a number of unusual doctor notes through his journeys. A remarkable amount of proof to show that Regis and his brother were once closer than Ignis had believed them to be. But something had crossed the line. Ignis reached out to sift through the stacks.

**-leaving the final product as a failure capable of damaging the company’s reputation - - we urge the headmaster to reconsider these decisions - - suggestions of such scandals are intolerable in this household-**

“A scandal. Imagine that.”

One unique portrait caught his attention from beneath the papers. A fellow Ignis had not yet seen in the manor until now. One built with unordinary features; darker skin and a head of long silver hair. This was a man Ignis pieced together as a servant to the Caelum family during Ardyn’s apparent prime of reign. This gentleman went by the name of Gil. The name didn’t strike him as familiar.

In company with Gil’s painting, a stern note from Regis to his sibling displayed something unsettling. Ignis scooped the page into his fingers. This note had also seen its fair share of rage all twisted and crinkly. The message read:

**Brother, this nonsense between yourself and the servant must cease. You have been spared a well due wrath on account of my influence yet again but alternatives are running out. I cannot protect you forever. The both of us know your relationship is less likely to last than that of your actions during the production season while I was in recovery and I barely managed to save those complications you caused then. It won’t be forgotten Ardyn and it certainly cannot be changed.**

The paper was warped drastically in the middle where the words were hard to discern. He worked his thumb to unfold the rest. Reading the rest felt important to him. It might explain what had brought Ardyn to such bitterness… and if it was safe to conclude he was responsible for the state of this bedroom then the defining point may rest right here; the answer in his very hand.

**I won’t have you creating more trouble. I beg you come to grips with what must be done. This disease does not have to intervene with a place for you in the company nor with me. I understand you may despise me for what has come to pass but you must know it was for your own good. Your affiliation with Gil is a consequence you must face on your own.**

**Fix it. And soon. I refuse to allow any of this to affect the growth of my son. I ask you this not as your boss but as your family. Please, Ardyn. Let our home be a safe place once again.**

The letter ended there. No signature and no further markings. _Gil. Who were you to him?_ Ignis let the paper lay gently back down where he found it. _A scandal… and a disease?_ The knowledge whirled in his head as he tried his best to make sense of it all. Putting it in order was enough to usher a headache. These words spun a tale of betrayal and grudges. Ones so terrible they had caught Noctis right in the middle of their web. This letter – bringing such a brand-new meaning to the one Ignis carried in his pocket – went beyond himself. This disaster began long ago with Lucis Scents and festered It was about Gil. About Regis. And…

“Oh Noct...” Ignis’ eyes found the only painting in the room unharmed. It was his darling; truly this time. A boy in his early teenage years forever captured… smiling… and with an untampered beauty. He was the spitting image of his family’s features and their passions. In the dark of this room remnant to tragedy was a sole canvas undamaged sitting against the cushion of a chair. Though Ardyn’s past had been left to rot around it, the soft sight of Noctis nearly nullified that vile atmosphere somehow.

It was terrible to think the brothers had been driven apart. Ignis wasn’t yet certain how it all connected but there was bound to be a meaning to it. That’s when the voice of the elder master touched the air from behind and nearly startled him out of his skin.

“How sweet. I see you’ve found your way around quite well.”

The purr came low, yet to whom the familiar tone belonged could not be mistaken. Ignis spun on his heels to face his looming figure where the foreboding form blocked his means of escape. “Ardyn…”

“Congratulations.” He opened his arms wide. “A surprised welcome I offer you. Especially in that decorated uniform.”

Ignis ignored the man’s remarks and snapped into his rehearsals. He forged the best courage he could. “This situation has gone on long enough, master Caelum.”

The man sank a hand into the pocket of his long coat and leant casually in the doorway. His eyes seemed piercing in illumination of the single light source Ignis carried. “Oh dear. One mustn’t jump to conclusions. I would certainly say so given all you must be assuming standing on the memoirs my quarters.”

Something in the knowledge of occupying the very same space where Ardyn was raised as a child makes Ignis turn red. Since the moment he had encountered this ominous person that very first time, it was natural to detect the hints hidden in all of his sentences. Ardyn spoke with careful wording.

“These papers…” he started. “The remnants of the Caelum family. Y-Your… legacy. It was all hidden right here in this estate. For what reason?”

Ardyn’s lids squinted. “Aren’t you curious?”

Intimidated as he was, Ignis had little choice other than to stand his ground. They must have piqued each other’s interests. He rebuked the idea of even blinking. Ardyn could not be trusted. Not yet; nor without proof. There was more to be had than what was laid out in the open. He would have to dig to realize his depths and by then it may simply be too deep to ever climb back out.

“You came here for _him_ , didn’t you?” Ardyn hardly asked it. “Sadly, the sparrow has been re-committed to the cage. A matter of family business, my boy. I’m sure you understand.”

Ignis took a step forward and produced the letter from his pocket. It shook in front of his nose. “I came because of this.”

The man wouldn’t blink. He sneered instead. “I hate to inform you but it is very dark in this room. What is it you are trying to show me?” There was sarcasm seasoned all over his tongue.

“You wrote this… and you left it behind in the place where he sleeps at night. Noctis. _Your_ nephew.” He gave the paper an angry jostle. There was no possible way Ardyn couldn’t remember writing it. “They found this, made by _your hands,_ in his home where he is meant to feel safe. What kind of man would do something like that?”

Ardyn shrugged. “It wasn’t a challenge really. You act as if I didn’t have eyes and ears all over this city with capable hands ready at any given moment... I make it my business, so to speak. If you’ll pardon my expression.”

“Master Regis has contacted the authorities that brought the attention of Noct’s disappearance to me. The city is summoning their manpower as well as Captain Leonis from the guard to investigate what’s happened. You won’t get away with this for long.”

“Playing officer now are we, Ignis? You seem to be straying far from your limits. I couldn’t have overlooked _you_. Oh no. Yet I must admit I did not expect you to come here of all places by your lonesome. Through the cold dark no less. I’m speechless.”

Ignis tossed the note onto the floor. He wouldn’t put that blasted paper back into his pocket, not even for the sake of evidence. He didn’t want it anywhere near him anymore now that it had been addressed by its creator. “I didn’t come here for excuses. I beseech you… Noctis deserves to be safe. Please.”

Ardyn’s expression changed. Ignis watched him stand up straight, nice and slow. He didn’t like it. “Asking ‘please’ on his behalf… What a loyal lover you are.”

“I am not asking. Your actions are unacceptable. I do not care what you know about the two of us- I will not abandon him. I must be certain that he is protected again. That is the entire purpose of my being here.”

“Step closer then,” Ardyn crowed.

 _Gladly,_ Ignis thought. He began to narrow the gap between them in a reflex of fury. He was unsure of what the man wanted. He thought it didn’t matter until he saw the shine of a blade twisting in Ardyn’s hand and Ignis ceased his movement.

“Now where’s that bewitching gallantry gone?” He twirled the finely etched dagger between his fingers. By the cocky spin he demonstrated, Ignis knew he wasn’t just carrying the weapon for show. He knew how to use it.

“Ease your mind, Ignis. I wouldn’t dream of doing the things your pretty imagination must be conjuring up. My nephew has no reason to merit such drastic treatment – besides, perhaps, his nasty mouth.”

Anger flared from the revolting comment. Ignis adopted a wider stance as his emerald eyes lit beneath his lenses. “Listen to me-” he snarled, but was interrupted.

“No. It is you who needs to listen. You do not belong in this picture. It is not too late to turn around and see yourself out the way you came. I’ve no problem with you.”

“…Then it is I who has the problem with _you_.”

All of a sudden, Ardyn’s glare zoned on Ignis in an odd style. “Have you come feeling unwell?”

Ignis inched away from the man and his deadly accessory. “You’re mistaken.”

“A man like me with the experiences I have might say you’re lying. It would appear you’ve rushed yourself in here without truly thinking first. I mean my goodness. You lay with a man once and act as if you own him body and soul.”

“How dare you.” Ignis was preparing a witty banter when he felt a drizzle fall from his nostrils. He raised a finger to the source that tickled him and smeared into a thick substance. He didn’t need to look to know it was blood mixed with more of that blackness. He did his best to act as if it wasn’t going to stop him. His spirit was not extinguished yet. “I’m not leaving without him.”

Ardyn observed the man in glasses with lips lightly gaped. Then it registered. “Ohhh. That’s a real pity. How tragic… and yet you continue to waste yourself on matters you cannot change. Ignis. From one sensible man to another: go home. Make your time more useful elsewhere. This is no place for you. Leave the quarrels with the family while you still can.”

Ignis’ head sulked. A vulgar sickness crept up from his stomach and threatened to escalate up his throat. “You still do not grasp my meaning…” He fought a sour breath as an arm coiled around his abdomen in the effort to hold his insides together. The pain became awful from nowhere yet again. Wave after wave came over his organs. But he could bear it. He had to. He lifted his blood-stained hand to his collar and loosen the buttons of his top. This made it a little easier to have air. Though it wouldn’t erase the pain of breathing, he couldn’t be bothered to let it stop him from standing true to his word. Turning back was not an option. Noctis was here and he wouldn’t step a foot out that door unless they were together. “I _am_ home.”

Ardyn found clarity in the man’s bold claim. “I see. That explains so much. Are you aware that the Shadow can be contagious in severe circumstances? It looks to me that your infection is taking over fast… How about I make you a deal seeing as you are just as stubborn as your sweetheart, yes?”

How could Ardyn even ask to avert him? It was clear as crystal that he knew their secrets. He had to know most if not all of them. The suspicions confirmed themselves right then and there. Ignis failed to subdue a violent cough that burnt in his mouth at the thought alone of his audacity to dust this all under the rug.

“This is curable,” the Caelum whispered to him.

Ignis gasped. “…T-The sickness?”

“Yes.” Ardyn suddenly sounded much softer than before. More sincere. His voice could almost be mistaken as grievous in its tender pitch. “You are not beyond redemption. The Lady Lunafreya is a gifted woman. She and her brother both are not only trained for these disasters but they are experienced as high-class doctors. You could dodge a catastrophe yet – and believe me: the longer it lasts, the more horrific. You wouldn’t wish Noctis to see such things.”

“What are you suggesting?” Ignis remained defensive.

“A cure is not cheap. Unless, of course, you plan on riding this out until the very end without medical treatment whatsoever. The only price _that_ would cost you is one of a barbaric death.” Quickly did his golden eyes glance downward at the blade still lingering in his fingers. “I assure you, Noct’s life is in no danger with me. I need the boy alive. Why would I kill him? You on the other hand… if you get out of control, are you better to anyone alive or dead? Be honest with yourself. Let me see to your healing and from there perhaps you may live to see him another day.”

Ignis cast all of Ardyn’s offers aside from his mind in disgust. A life to live and fight for was possible because of Noctis. He was the reason for everything being the way it was. Saving him meant more than the opportunity to save himself. He didn’t need to be convinced otherwise.

His livid iris shot downward as he connected the links between the elder and the Nox Fleurets. Ravus hadn’t lied about the treatments according to those statements. It made sense now knowing about… _‘Anosmia.’ So that’s why-_  

Ignis gagged, head rolling limp on his neck. It was difficult just to stand. The lightheadedness by itself was crushing. _This is the foulest it’s been so far. I can’t fathom this getting any worse…_ “So, it’s true that you are tied with Ravus afterall. He led me right to you.”

“Sell me out, did he? Hmph. Bad dog.”

“I’m not making any deals with you or anyone else. I won’t bargain his life, my own be damned. Maybe now, you… will under-- stand…”

“Do you wish to let him watch you die… Is that it?”

“I don’t know- why you would care. But …hear what I say. Leaving… without Noctis… would bring little meaning… -to my sacrifices. …is only a small price to pay. I want nothing more…” his breath nearly failed him. “I want… to protect him… whatever it takes.”

The determination of Ignis’ eyes looming there behind the glow of that flame struck a chord on Ardyn. For a moment he could do nothing but stand in the quiet and say nothing. What a peculiar man he was indeed. “Then perhaps it is here your fate shall find you.” He left his bitter whisper behind and turned his feet to gradually step back into the hall from whence he came.

Ardyn’s statement rang in Ignis’ head. He lifted his voice to threaten after the man before he could be fully gone. “I won’t accept any less, Ardyn Caelum… and I will not say goodbye... not again. Where are you keeping him? Answer me-!”

“I do suppose love drives one to do silly things.” He didn’t slow to insure Ignis even heard his words. It may have been a remark meant only for himself. “You’ll destroy yourself chasing him. Could be that you already have…” His long strides took him into the void of the manor. It was too quick for Ignis to follow and he lost the sound of his footsteps. Where in the hell did he think he was going? To Noctis?

Ignis grew weaker as he dashed forward. Nauseated. Had Ardyn plunged his knife into him while he was disorientated? Sleepiness was still there ontop of everything else. He was becoming delirious and now two times troubled than when he fled through the woods. He traced Ardyn’s outline into the hall but he didn’t get far before stopping. It was no use. There wasn’t a sign of him left to follow. Ignis leant his shoulder on the flat surface of the wall – so stiff against his sensitive flesh and bones. Truly, he just wanted to lay down and rest… But this wasn’t over yet. _Tolerate it. Noctis is not out of risk. We’re not finished here._

He dragged himself along the wall supporting his weight until he found the railing of a downward staircase. He needed to think of where to go next despite how merciless these surges were. Why would Ardyn leave? Ignis was a liability. The insanity of it all compelled him with the want to scream. There was a vague blur of Ardyn’s silhouette drifting down on the next floor down that Ignis caught glimpse of. He shook his head and tried to reach out to him but he was afraid to let go of himself.

The coughing resurfaced for a temporary spell and his eyes filled with clouded tears. Every heave was a test against his durability. He needed to stay strong to keep from falling apart. Try to think logically.

He moved on, beginning to walk again the best he could. Doing what he had to for forcing back moans as he went. It was overtaking him yet he didn’t have the time to care. Which direction? _Any_ direction that might lead to Noctis. He refused to give up before he could see him again.

Ignis pressed on with what energy remained inside. It was sheer adrenaline. He wiped more drips of blood from his nose and smeared it against the wall. He couldn’t stand the idea of it touching his clothes. His arms released from supporting his ribcage. As he hadn’t expected, he held together. The senses inside him spoke otherwise: that he was soon to fall apart.

Ardyn was gone. Invisible. Ignis arrived at a crossroads again somewhere in the thick of this maze. He searched again for a new direction. Where would Noct be if he was not with his uncle at all times? Was there a basement, a room with no windows, an attic? Where would Ardyn place him?

Somewhere within the confined spaces Ignis found that familiar dim lighting of the moon. There were windows. Many. All lined up in rows. His mental layout of the mansion was completely spun around but this seemed an interesting place to stumble upon. It was some place new. That was a start – better than nothing. Surely Ardyn wouldn’t keep Noct trapped somewhere the glass could easily be broken, especially not on ground floor. It seemed too obvious. Then again…

He approached the area and came across a decorative arrangement of windowpanes decked by bars that were tough, tall, and casted of iron. He searched his eyes up and down in wonder at the sheer height of the ceilings when an unexpected thump startled him. It forced his body back on instinct. _What the bloody hell was that?_ It couldn’t be Ardyn making another mess, could it? The abrupt bashing faded for silence to take over again. But then-

Another burst. It was dulled by a pair of double doors which seemed to be moving from the energy. That was the source. Ignis held still. There was no telling what was on the other side. The waiting paid off the moment he heard a swear from within. Profanity at its finest; Ignis was sure he knew already who it was. He heard it again. Another thrust against the doors. A muffle of pained slurs… a voice distantly hidden by the separations between them. Ignis’ heart clogged in his throat.

“…Noctis?” he said in a hush. The banging stopped. Ignis stepped nearer and called the name again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part II not far behind. Thoughts? Predictions? I just love to eat those up.
> 
> I did a little bit of research for this one just as I had the last. Trying to make these realistic if I can help it; I don't know WHY. But thank you for still being here if you've continued to read all the way through. I hope to make 9 the climax of the rescue where the sacrifices will be made. I apologize if there are any errors. I'm a very tired potato these days.


	9. A Small Sacrifice Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warm words of love dull in the cold of night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part II. Again: basically the same piece as the last just split for REASONS. Towards the end, the direction of character perspective changes from Ignis to Noct. Luckily since the view isn't first person, it should make sense. Also, I've edited some of the tags for the entire work. If there's something you feel I should include let me know. I'd be happy to change them or add others.  
> I've had many of these scenes planned out from the very beginning because of the overall plot for the fic. I hope it isn't too much but I've been ready for this for a long time. Putting my personal issues behind me to focus on Noct and the others has been helpful and while I don't enjoy making them suffer, there are REASONS for all this to happen to! I give my word. 
> 
> We left off and Ignis heard the sound of banging against a door in the dark. He draws still and calls out a name...

It could be another trick of the mind. An imposter fabricated by the chaos in his head as if the entire house were a cursed stain of the Shadow. What if it were too good to be true? But then, at long last – to prove him wrong with the most elegant harmony of sound – he heard his beloved whisper through the dark and it was more wonderful than that of any delusion. The first words after torturous days spent separated from the one he treasured. The sound of him strumming vocal strings of music. It was timid and unsure, but above all else it was beautiful.

“Ignis?” Against every doubt, Noctis was crying out his name.

Ignis pressed himself close to the doors in-between them. “Noct!”

 _“IGNIS!_ I’m in here!”

It was unmistakably him. Ignis couldn’t be bothered to keep his voice under restraint. Not with this newfound joy. Nothing else mattered now that he knew Noct was alive. He could be saved. There was still a chance to find answers. Finally, the first hope he’d had since this travesty began. “Noct, I hear you! Can you open these doors!?”

“They’re locked!” Noctis answered. Ignis could hear distress in his voice. He must have been surprised to say the least. Neither of them seemed to believe this tiny miracle coming to life. “I can’t see anything or I wouldn’t be in here right now. I’m… blindfolded a-and I can’t move my hands. Ignis… I’m freezing. Can you find a way to get this open?”

It was hard to step back from the doors knowing Noctis was now but a doorway apart from him. _Quickly. There has to be something I can use to get him out of there..._ The doors didn’t look easy to bust. He couldn’t tear them down as easily as the ones outside. “There’s a way, Noct. Don’t worry. I’m going to get you out. Oh heavens, how long have you been stuck in there? Do you know?”

What came back was close to a sob. “It’s been hours but… I don’t know how long Ardyn’s kept me here. He wouldn’t tell me.”

“Damn him…” The utterance of his name even from those precious lips he so terribly missed brought bile to his mouth. Should it require going to the authorities with his findings to redeem Noct’s mistreatment, he would report Ardyn without sparing a detail. They would hear of this and he would be punished for every bit. Through his rage of emotions, Ignis hovered his hands against the walls. A room like this was bound to need a key. But where? “This will not be overlooked Noctis. I vow it.”

The sound of him shivered. “Ignis- …I’m sorry I left you. I didn’t mean to make you think I wouldn’t come back. I never wanted you to wait that long for me and I’m sorry for the pain I put you through. Please, I never meant for any of this to happen... You weren’t supposed to get hurt. It was never your fault… I’m so sorry.”

Ignis halted himself. Noct sounded more undone by this moment than he could have prepared himself for. It was grim accepting his confessions. Had there been an easier way to rescue him without inflicting this distress then he would have pursued that alternative first and gladly. It broke his heart with each detectable crack in his voice or the occasional shudder which Ignis noticed growing more violent by the breath. Noct could not be allowed to suffer here any longer.

Still, it managed to touch him thinking how he worried. It relieved the doubt of ever considering he wouldn’t worry over the man he claimed by love. Ignis could look back on his past self and be grateful that not a not a single moment existed between them in spite. The problem was never the escalations of their touch, or words spoken in possession. It seemed they both must have cared too much. Painful, but relieving. They were friends still, and careful afterall.  

“You…? Apologizing to me? None of that matters. I know better. Though I’ll be the first one to admit I’m surprised to even be here.”

“You shouldn’t be… I don’t know how you found this place… but I know Ardyn’s still in the manor. He’s gonna find you sooner or later and I don’t know what he’ll do.”

A solemn grin flickered over his lips. Thankfully it was hidden. “I’m afraid it’s a little too late for that.”

Noctis became hesitant. “…What did he do to you?”

“That’s not comparable to what has been done to _you_. We’ll be leaving promptly… and I’m taking you with me.”

Ignis spotted a glass case mounted on the wall. Within it were little rows of hooks holding a slot meant for rings. A key rack. _Perfect!_ Could Ardyn have taken the one needed for the room? While searching, Ignis raised his voice a little but kept it appropriately low. He began to fear Ardyn could make his return if he took too long hunting. “Do you remember anything of your surroundings? Perhaps you have an idea as to what room you are in?”

“T-The old sunroom. It was fine earlier but… there’s no electricity now. There hasn’t been since he left and locked the door. I think he turned it off on purpose. I-It’s so cold now.”

So Noctis was turning numb, alone and restricted of movement and sight. ‘Caged like a bird’ as his captor worded it, playing poet with a nasty metaphor. The cold would cause worse effects on Noct’s body over time. Being imprisoned in a room made of glass with no warmth was bound to turn him to stone through the course of the night. Whatever reasons for doing so were unpardonable. The sunroom… gods willing, there was still a key somewhere to unlock it.

“I will find a latch releaser. Just try to catch your breath.”

“Okay,” Noctis relaxed. “I trust you…”

“Now I don’t want you to panic.” Ignis sifted through the heavy rusted keys. Only a few bore scratches. Those had seen the most use. But where was the sunroom key? All he needed was a symbol or a number to find it. All the closest slots were empty. “…I’ve already encountered your uncle.”

“Are you serious?”

“Unfortunately I am. I discovered a number of unsettling things on my way to you since then.” Ignis scoured the entirety of the display case and found nothing useful. He diverted over to a nearby armoire for further inspection. If Ardyn had been responsible for locking the doors in the first place then a key had to be either near the doors or on his person and Ignis was really hoping against the latter. “Ardyn has motivation for all this _besides_ what may have been… presumptuous to myself. I believe there’s a personal grudge behind it.”

“Oh you don’t know the half of it.” There was a pause and Ignis could hear Noct leaning his body up against the other side of the door. “Do you?”

“I could be reaching for stars, but according to what I found, Ardyn was the inheritor of Lucis Scents. The conditions caused some kind of rivalry between your father and him. Something happened back in their younger years and there was a scandal going on as well. Not only that, there seemed to be some indication of an injury …and this ‘Anosmia.’ I’m uncertain what the whole truth is. This ordeal escalates far beyond us. We need to get you out of here as fast as possible.”

Noctis was quiet after the revelation of his findings. Ignis couldn’t see which parts had bothered him the most. It infuriated him to be the bearer of any bad news. Finally, in one of the drawers Ignis came upon a large key that matched the patterns around the sunroom door. He set down his oil lamp on the flat area of the standing closet and fit the key firmly into his hand. He returned to where he could see the lock and inserted it to the latch. It matched effortlessly. He could almost yell with contentment.

“Stand back! I’m coming in.” Ignis pushed on the wood. The sound couldn’t be more satisfactory. And Noctis would be waiting on the other side…

Instant rushes of cold air flooded out from the suction as the door swung inward. The pale radiance of a midnight moon showed the interior of an icy room surrounded by tables and plants. Ignis payed little attention to the overgrown vines on the walls and dusty cobwebs at the corners in the instant he discovered the familiar form of his dearest friend come to sight. It was Noctis. So many hours they had spent afraid and divided. But they were still breathing. They were reunited. Together again.

But the view of him was still miserable to see. His arms bound behind him, eyes masked by a dark fabric, and traces of frost on his hair and clothes. He was turning blue. Ignis thought he too might freeze in Noct’s presence. He wanted nothing more than to rush forward and embrace him. To take him into his arms and never ever let him go again.

“Ignis-!” Noctis took a step closer in the direction of the sound. What he was met with was the sound of a scuffle. Ignis stepped backwards from him. “Y-You’re here. Are you… okay at least? You’re really not hurt are you? What’s wrong?”

Something was off and they both knew it even with Noctis lacking vision. A moment passed then Ignis’ sad words gave Noctis a warning. “I’m so happy to see you again… You’ll be free of this soon. And you will be safe where _nothing_ should ever hurt you. For now… I’m afraid I cannot do any more than unbind you and lead you away from here.”

Noctis straightened himself as much as he could. His body language suggested his fear. “What do you mean?”

“We cannot… touch. It is for your own good.”

Noctis didn’t understand. But he didn’t have to. Ignis instructed him to hold still while he circled around him to quickly untie the restraints. There was still blood on his hands and he didn’t want to risk it contacting him. Ignis briefly paused with his hands holding to the sides of the blinding cloth wrapped around Noct’s head.

The cold man begged him. “…Tell me you’re okay. Please. You’re scaring me.”

“Apologies. I don’t mean to be callous.” Ignis stalled to keep himself from fracturing. “You must simply trust me. Will you do that for me Noct?”

One timid nod later, Ignis let the ribbon fall from place. He slipped it gently down until it was gone, cast to the floor, knowing the moment Noctis would see him that the disease would be known. Noctis had a vague knowledge of what this plague was. The Shadow was only a mystery to him by lack of experience. The threats Ardyn made against him earlier resurfaced in his mind and the fear of exposing Noctis to it made him all the more sickly. He was ashamed Noct would ever have to know. If he could hide it, he would. But hiding would not make it go away. The truth must be witnessed now in case there was no ‘later.’

The blindfold vanished and Noctis could fully view his rescuer. It took a few blinks for his eyes to adjust and Ignis watched his lashes feather rapidly then come to land on him. The burden of almost giving up hope for anyone to arrive felt so far now that they were unified. Noct smiled wide taking the image of him in. Then the frown came. His eyes might as well have said what his lips could not muster. 

Ignis allowed his friend to perceive what was impossible to keep in secrecy. It was hard accepting the humiliation of it all over again. There was blood on his face and blackness spreading through his veins like cracks on a porcelain doll beneath the spaces of his nose and mouth. Remarkable how he couldn’t place what was hiding behind those stormy eyes now glossing up with water. Ignis sighed out through his nostrils, thoughtful to turn the direction of his breath away. He didn’t want to share the same air; it could endanger him. He flinched when Noct’s fingers gripped the sleeve of his coat.

“…Ignis…”

He shook his head and tugged his arm from the touch. “We don’t have much time.”

His beloved continued to stare at him as distress took its toll. The desire remained to reach out and cup his face, reassure himself that his skin was as warm and real as it looked. But not now. Ignis would be good for nothing if he lost control.

From nowhere, Noctis lifted on his feet. He came too close, trying what Ignis had prayed he wouldn’t. His lids flickered low and tilted his jaw. Ignis knew just the same as when he dreamed of kissing Noctis again that he couldn’t give in. Not even to prove a point. He shifted his face away from the suggestive advance in denial. It hurt, but he knew it was the right thing to do.

Noct’s face preached a thousand mute phrases as he leant back holding his breath. Ignis knew he was only trying to comfort him. But tonight, his lips could not save either of them.

“You can kiss me… after we’ve gone home… _together_.”

Ignis knew that was a lie. It may be possible the two might never kiss again. So long as the Shadow stood in the way, he refused. Both men fell into gloom. Though this was better than the way things were before, the two found themselves having taken one step forward with three steps back.

Ignis rid Noctis completely of the restraints and found heavy rashes on his skin. There would likely be bruises to follow those markings. Another detail he would have to report. Seemed he was making grudges of his own in this house. “I cannot offer you my body heat,” he said as he took up the lamp again from the hallway. Next, he closed the sunroom doors and lowered himself to a whisper while guiding Noctis along. “But we will find you something to keep warm for when we go outside. The library is not far from this place if we hurry. We can take refuge there. That’s the plan for now. Once we make it there then we can worry about what to do afterwards.”

“There… should be a wardrobe a few doors down with coats still in it… if I remember right.”

The two began walking together. Noctis stayed close – a reassuring factor that served to remind Ignis he was not dreaming – yet not close enough for him to brush him at all.

“Do you know where you are?” Ignis asked.

“When… Ardyn and I were passing through here… I found out that this was their old home. This is where they grew up. It’s part of the company enterprise… a-and the family inheritance. But I guess… it was never really my inheritance to begin with.”

“It must be true then. That the ownership rights were passed to your father after they were revoked. There must be many complications we are unaware of. But… this changes many things for you. I am… sorry.”

“There’s no reason why you should be.”

There was a sting in the silence. Ignis knew Noct would be bothered by the Shadow and yet the matter didn’t come back up. On the one hand he was grateful for it, but it would remain an overhanging plague until the day his sickness could be addressed. He was not focused on himself in this moment and preferred to keep it that way. Another apology formed on his tongue but he didn’t speak it. He was afraid to. Ignis checked around the corners of a long corridor before showing Noctis it was safe. He picked another topic to bring up.

“Something about the bedroom I entered before is still bothering me. There was a gentleman mentioned in dozens of the papers. A family servant by the name of Gil.”

Noct slowly glared upward at him. “Gil served the family? You’re joking.”

“Do you know of this man?”

The way Noct’s eyebrows perched was odd. “Ardyn _claims_ he was some kind of… lover in the past.”

Ignis’ eyes went wide with shock. He almost stopped walking. “I wasn’t expecting anything like that.”

“Not at all. Neither was I. But that’s how… he lured me into his car… after stealing the letters I kept from you and comparing them to his own affairs. I trusted him… and took his word that he wanted to help us both. I thought… he cared. I was wrong.”

The lamp’s light dimmed and Ignis curved a finger around the dial to strengthen the length of the wick again. As the right of sight spread wider, he wondered about everything that was known up to now. It was unsettling to think Noct seated unwillingly in a vehicle with someone planning to kidnap him. He couldn’t have known the real reasons. _What happened in that car?_ “Noct. Are you… Did he…”

“I just want to leave this place. Dad and I need to have a very long talk.”

“…I understand. This is almost over. Let’s get you that coat.”

He grimaced seeing Noct tremor both from anger and his dropped temperature. The heir wrapped his arms around himself and tucked his fingers beneath his armpits. It was more than probable he also lost a great deal of blood circulation being bound in that room. Ignis lifted the light further ahead.

He simply loathed being unable to pull him close by the hip for protection. It felt colder than the winter and utterly loveless but this was the safest choice. Keeping Noct from harm included himself. No exceptions. He would not forgive himself if anything were to transfer – even the slightest traces.

Their next stop after the library should be to the Caelum household first thing. He didn’t want to waste time with the authorities. After Noct was reunited with his father then the police could catch up. There may be hell to pay for the actions he’d taken on his own. Ignis may be rejected by his friends, Noct’s father, or the entire city. Their affairs couldn’t be withheld. Especially not if Ardyn had found evidence of his own against them. It was likely _their_ relationship would be exposed to the open next; another scandal in the family.

All of this was ugly. The future of the Libra may very well be at stake. Losing Regis’ admiration or the support of anyone he cared for filled Ignis with immeasurable fear and yet his heart wanted nothing more than his lover’s safety. If he was safe first… happiness could come second. They would find a way to make something work. Somehow… if it were still possible by the time this was all over.

When the two found the wardrobe prior mentioned, they pilfered for something decent. Noct scanned over the options of coats and blankets for moths.

“I can’t believe they didn’t take all of this with them when they transferred houses,” he trembled.

Ignis sneaked a quick look to see. “This place _is_ primarily meant for storage. Though it could be bad memories perhaps?”

“Maybe…” Noct faltered. “I wanted to ask you something. Why are you in an officer’s uniform?”

The lankly man accomplished a laugh. “Does the cop look it suit me?” Now wasn’t the time for jokes but before he could question why he’d opened his mouth to ask such a thing, Noctis was smiling back at him. This made him feel better.

Noct tapped his hands against the chest area of a trench coat to shake lose any dirt. The selection was lightweight but thick, made of soft dark fur. It shouldn’t slow him down. They dug the material from the back of the wardrobe and read a stitched seam on the inside showing a capital letter ‘R’.

“This was dad’s…” It didn’t smell the freshest but it would restore his heat. No time to be picky.

They shared a nod. The pair continued making their way through the labyrinth house for their escape. Evading their short moment of tenderness and back into the abyss of the unknown. Had the Shadow Ignis carried been in control of their navigation, they would have been walking circles all night. He searched for familiar things helpful for retracing his steps. Noctis could recall very little about the mansion and explained shortly of coming here as a child. As it were, those days didn’t last very long. Regis had apparently stopped allowing it. Ignis had a few hunches as to why – with Gil and Ardyn being an item and with massive issues regarding company priority.

All thought was suddenly cut short. Ignis stopped dead in his tracks.

The couple held fast when a shrill noise moaned through the halls. It was sharp. Loud. Sounds of scrapes hissing on metallic surfaces somewhere in the unseen rooms ahead. Ignis threw his free arm out in front of Noctis to defend him. Neither men moved. The groans shot off the walls in dozens of directions, like the heavy cry of a nail on chalkboard. When it was gone, Ignis listened closely. There was nothing. His stomach lurched.

“What was that…” he murmured.

Noct inched behind the extension of Ignis’ arm at a safe distance. “A gate.”

He turned his head to look over his shoulder at him aggravatedly. “There are gates here?”

“They’re used to block off parts of the house.”

Ignis shook his head. _You’ve got to be kidding me._ “I’ll never understand the luxuries of you rich folk.”

Another lengthy cry of metal gates rang out as they slammed closed. The idea of being closed in would put a rut in their withdrawal just when Ignis had thought them so close to being in the clear. Ardyn was eliminating their pathways. This was the elder’s home. Of course he knew his way around better than Ignis did. Before long, he would beat them to the exit and by then there may not be any hope left. Staying here was not a good position to take.

“Noctis.”

His love’s call was bleak. “What?”

“Can you stomach the dark?”

“I-I can if I have to, but why?”

Ignis didn’t take the time to respond. He dulled the level of the wick from the lamp until the tiny flame clinging to life flickered out in a puff of smoke. He trembled as he set the lamp down on the nearest surface using the same gentleness as he would with one of his cups back at the bar. Next, he led Noctis towards the far wall and directed him to crouch low behind the edge of a tall dresser.

It was so dark… Ignis was already crawling with goosebumps. Adrenaline took over as he gestured downward with his hands. “Stay right here.”

“What?” Noctis protested. “You’re not going to leave, are you?”

Ignis stared into the chasm of blackness around them. What were his odds of surviving the hell of the Shadow’s games if he were to go forward with no light?

Noctis spoke up again to rip him from his thinking. “What are you doing? Don’t leave me.”

Ignis snapped his eyes down to face him with. “Please. You have to wait here. Hide if you must. I will scout ahead for a way out but I _don’t_ want you to be seen... We cannot afford him finding either one of us. We’re going to have to sneak by. I don’t want to separate either but if you wait here then I will come back to you.”

Before the man could fully rise from his bend, he felt a needing tug pull against the sleeve of the uniform coat again. Noctis tried to stop him. “Iggy, please-”

The way he begged left Ignis hollow. He had to be stern. “Don’t argue.”

“Promise me you’ll come back-!”

The frightened pitch of his voice forced him to hesitate. The way out was the only thing standing between Noctis and safety. The hall before him was an uncertain cloud of danger. Capable of strangling him with evil thoughts and leaving him bare for ambush. And with no light to guide him... He knew Noctis was asking for reassurance but could he really give that to him right now?

Silence passed. Noctis pushed impatiently for an answer. “I’m scared, Ignis…”

It was when Noctis called his name again that the man found his drive. He decided not to make a promise that couldn’t be kept. Instead, he redirected his eyes to him one final time. “Wait here.”

The grip of Noct’s hand gradually left him. The next uncertain wound, like the day they had departed at the tram station. Yet another arrow in his heart. Ignis hadn’t foreseen himself leaving Noct behind but he simply had to. If anything went wrong, Noct shouldn’t be caught in the middle again. No more.

_Change of plans. Find the exit. Return and retreat. But be stealthy… and make it fast._

Ever cautious did he pursue the hall ahead listening for any sounds. He went headstrong into the pitch black. Further and further from the one he had meant to save. Each of his footsteps were timorous. Ardyn could be anywhere… plotting anything. He just wished he could see better. The dark terrified him. And it didn’t help that this hallway started to feel as if it were stretching on for miles. He’d barely gone forward at all and yet the distance continued, eternal.

Noctis was absolutely quiet from behind him. Ignis could only pray no more harm would transpire against his beloved while his back was turned. Ignis fought to keep his breath low as he glanced back over his shoulder. Facing forward again made the space seem much smaller. Deplorably thin and even more ambiguous. Was it even possible to breathe anymore? He wasn’t certain if the shifts in the dark were due to his own imaginings, but a particular movement in the range before him appeared suspicious. Not without reluctance did he move to follow it.

The corridor took a sharp left. He swore he heard someone else’s footsteps already. Ignis widened his eyes to try and see. He brushed past an archway and his shoulder bumped into the frame of it. It was only a light dash yet he had to bite down on his lip to keep himself from shouting out.

If only there was more light…

Ignis thought he couldn’t take a second longer enclosed by the swallow of blackness turning every heartbeat heavy. He’d surpassed his limits long ago. Likely before he’d even broken into the manor itself. The need to protect Noctis seemed to have surfaced an unknown level of endurance. He couldn’t quite call it strength, much less bravery when he’d been so suspicious of everything around him. He feared invisible hands clawing through the air to grab him.

 _Noctis_ remained the only light of his soul to keep him on track. Ignis focused the best he could for the sake of him. The sounds could lure him if there was a difference between natural ones and paranoia. There were too many doors ahead to be confident where the figure could have gone if it was even there to begin with. Ignis gulped. He passed each ajar doorframe where dim shades of the night shone. Moonlight beamed from the mirrors and windows all around in confusing patterns. Glancing in, he detected the shapes of bottles littered everywhere.

Just then, Ignis caught sight of the outline again right ahead of him. Perhaps this intelligent predator had decoyed their prey right into a trap. His shoulders tensed as he tiptoed. There was not enough oxygen to soothe the torment of sickness threatening to twist reality. Ignis faced what was surely Ardyn staring back without so much as a mocking jeer. No room could be made to talk terms. The time for discussing things was finished.

What could he do? The closer he got to the shade the more he doubted himself. It was looking like a fight was imminent. If it were, then why was Ardyn so motionless? “Please…” Ignis made his final attempt to reason. It must have failed to convince his listener and sounded closer to a man’s dying wish. “Just let us leave…”

His shoes halted. _Oh no._ This was wrong. He could feel his features warping with horror. In a split second, Ignis spotted a glint reflected on the wall just at the corner of his vision. The motion was way too precise. It was aimed from directly behind. It was coming down in a swift sharp motion-

Ignis spun on his heels with a gasp. There wasn’t enough time to process what came next. Less than a second later, he heard his glasses shatter.

Something stung against his eyes. Ignis flung himself backwards. His only thought was to create distance. His face started burning. He collided with a shelf and several objects shook free, slamming over his back before he broke into a sprint. He wasn’t sure where he was going but he knew he’d been hit by something fatal. His shoes crunched through shards of thick glass scattered on the carpet. Soon he realized that he wasn’t moving of his own will anymore.

He lost his footing on a downward slope and crashed against another wall. The force of it was violent and it dislocated the bones of Ignis’ shoulder. That’s when he heard Ardyn’s vocals.

“A pity you had to turn,” he said. “You should have left when I asked nicely.”

An end came to the clog in Ignis’ throat and he found his voice, shouting in panic. There was a scented liquid dripping down from his hair across his face with trickles of blood blending into it. His glasses were no longer on his nose. He started to sway from dizziness and his best attempt to face Ardyn had him at a loss for direction. Both eyelids struggled to flicker open through the madness when Ardyn’s body smashed into him with brute force. He was pinned.

“If you can’t be persuaded then I’m afraid you must be dealt with.” Ardyn fought to keep Ignis from struggling. “I had wished otherwise…”

Everything then came to an abrupt standstill. Ardyn fixed in place. The fighting quit, leaving Ignis paralyzed. A grimy texture in his hand felt the tearing of fabric and a deep stab through flesh. Ignis could barely make it out, but there was no denying what he had done. He looked down with his two quaking eyes to see the knife kept close at Ardyn’s side had come loose from its hiding place into Ignis’ fatal clutch and angled upward to plunge. The dagger sunk deep into its owner’s upper chest. Ignis couldn’t fathom it. He had only meant to stop the man. This had escalated too far. How had it come to this?

The grip Ardyn held against Ignis lightened until there was space to move again. Likewise, Ignis released his trembling hand from the handle of the blade. It stung to let go, fingers all aching from the strength it took to make his grave act.

“I’m so sorry…” he whimpered.

Ignis darted away from him. _Just get away. Find Noct._ It was all that was left. What was the way back to him? He turned several corners, striving for a glimmer of clear vision and hit multiple objects before coming to an open juncture of hallways at the base of a grand staircase. Where was this? He clenched his fist and cried out in variations of fright and ache. He shot his eyes to a grand set of double doors at his right. That looked like a main entrance if this building were related to the second Caelum household.

At the top of the stairs-

There he was: a form of proof through all the pandemonium. Noctis. Skidding to a halt from a sprint of his own as their gazes aligned. Emerald meeting sapphire. The language of Noct’s face bloomed with terror as Ignis stood there staring. For just a breath Ignis believed the pain in his body to be nonexistent. He couldn’t feel the bleeding anymore and the reverberating inside his skull was no longer. All of it flickered out, swept away in an instant. There was nothing but him.

_Noct._

Danger absent, frights abandoned, Ignis started to reach out to him. Noct was alive and had come for him. He didn’t stay where he told him to but that made him glad. He was so petrified but they were so close once more… and right at the gates of freedom. All that was left was to run. They could return him to his father and Ignis could see him again at the Libra. They would all eat pastries and joke about this horrid night, miles behind them, and Noctis would smile again. Nothing should hurt him anymore.

_Hush now, you’ll see. Everything is going to be okay._

It saddened Ignis to behold the blurred image of him through blood falling off his brow. Despite his disarray from injuring Ardyn, losing consciousness and succumbing to anguish… Ignis smiled. All else could be solved later. Reality dismembered into fragments. He could marvel at the beauty of that face for years… for the rest of his life.

Things slowed to a sluggish speed. Ignis dreamt he could smell a dark brew of coffee… and hear the scribbles of ink pens on paper…

The world was so awfully mute as Noct’s peach lips began to move. Where were his words? Ignis couldn’t hear them. The words he had wanted to hear and to give. Could he at least say “I love you” now? Those words never came. Because that’s when the explosion happened.

There was a sudden blast of fire. Hot air and sparking embers spreading everywhere. They engulfed the interior of the entrance in an eruption of flames that clung to the carpet and flared outwards like a breaking dam. It snapped the boards of the walls and floors on the spot. The home began to peel. Frame by frame rattled from their hangers off the walls and shattered into bits as the smell of gas wrapped around everything. The world was eaten alive by heat.

Noctis took cover by throwing his arms up over his face. Where had it come from? And worse: where was Ignis? He peered through the gap between his elbows as the dissolving manor melted before his very eyes. Among the fire as it rapidly rose to the ceiling – eating the atmosphere in an unforgiving scorch – his frantic eyes searched for traces Ignis. Where could he have gone? Noctis darted his eyes back and forth over and over yet the flames were growing thicker. He couldn’t imagine how this started; he’d never seen it coming.

That’s when he discovered his figure scorching at the center of the fury. He wished he would have never looked at him. Painted in vibrant colours. Reds, yellows and oranges. Even whites and the most bizarre swirls of violet. In the maelstrom Noctis heard him shrieking. He should have turned his head or covered his ears but he didn’t. He couldn’t.

The stairs splintered as the fire started reaching for Noctis next. He stood there doing nothing but watching as Ignis burned before him, trapped and helpless. The fire clung to him. Raging his obscured body. A sweltering oven without mercy. His wails bellowed through the blaze… and it was the most unforgettable sound. As long as he lived, Noctis would never forget it.

The flames fanned wider until they were massive. Uncontrollable and all-consuming. It devoured curtains, furniture, lamps and dressers and reduced them all to fuel. It rendered the building its furnace and still it sought more. Ignis remained entombed. It wasn’t long before he was too far gone to be seen anymore. But his screams carried. They never died.

In the haze, Noctis was ripped from the scene by a pair of unforeseen hands. They swept him off his feet and took him from the path of the inferno. Ignis’ voice stayed with him in his head. It took some time before he even realized someone had moved him.

The fire had spread and rapidly. It wasn’t just burning in the main lobby. It seemed much of the house was going up. Sweat beaded at Noct’s forehead and his chin leant back. He was pressed against a body maneuvering through the home.

A voice parted through the crackling all around. “You’re alright now, kid,” they said. “I’ve got you.”

He tried to answer the decorated character. Who was he? “Wait, no… I’m not the one who needs help…” His voice was scruffier than he thought it would have been after inhaling all the chemicals lifting through smoke and fumes. His chest heaved. This air was no good; it was suffocating. He attempted to worm free of this person’s hold. They must have been a policeman of some sorts… but how did they get here? And when?

“Just stay calm,” the man instructed. “My name is Captain Leonis. The rest of my team is searching for your uncle.”

A captain? Noct squinted at him. He knew about Ardyn. What else did he know? Mr. Leonis sheltered the boy in his arms from fragments of debris falling from the ceiling above them. They darted down another flight of steps where the captain swore upon encountering a set of closed bar gates. This was apparently not the first he’d seen. Why the hell did the exit feel like it didn’t exist?

“W-Wait… please! That bastard can burn with the rest of this place – it’s Ignis! We can’t just leave him-!”

“Mr. Scientia?” the man was perplexed. “The boy from the report…”

“Please Captain, we have to go back for him!”

“Absolutely not. Gladio’s sector is going to find him. Everything’s going to be okay. Now get your head down-!”

The only thing Noctis could harbor as he stuck to Mr. Leonis’ chest was the mental image of those abnormal flames on Ignis’ body and the haunting wails still roaring in his memory. A stain never to wash out. He could conjure no more objections. His resistance was futile.

When they finally pushed through a side exit and arrived to the outside world, the light of the fire faded as Noct was engulfed by darkness again. It was cold. Snow layered the ground. The moon and the stars were out. Noctis saw vehicles gleaming from the conflagration in the air. Contradictions of blues and oranges. He thought he’d seen such colours before in a different time and place. One much sweeter… where lost words of romance were spoken late at night. Where were they now?

He couldn’t count how many times he clawed into the captain’s shirt to try and look back hoping Ignis would run out from behind them to catch up. The footprints in the white blanket may guide him to Noctis again. It was impossible for them not to be together. He had come to save him afterall. Why wasn’t he here? He was the other half of their team… the second piece of his heart.

A group of hands touched Noctis all at once, tugging at clothes and checking his skin. He heard them bellowing over the noises giving orders. One of the sources belonging to his father. Regis was exclaiming words while gazing over his face. He might as well have been speaking some other tongue. The people sat Noctis down where he was able to view the wreckage. The sight of the old private estate was powerful. How many rooms were already devoured? When would a blaze like this see an end?

And when would he be able to hold Ignis again? The one who had come for him though sickly and scared, becoming selfless and strong for him? Seconds ticked. Timebombs in his ear. Was he still in there?

Noctis never saw him come out no matter how he waited. He forced his eyes to stay directed at the manor until the image began burning his pupils. Faintness crept over. Noctis could not see his father petting back his hair nor hear the questions he was trying to ask. He thought he was responding… but speech was lost on him. Nothing sustained his conscience to stay awake any longer. His awareness disintegrated fast and then he was asleep.

There were no other footprints in the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (; v ;) 
> 
> You have reached the end of the rescue and are free to yell at me anyway you wish.  
> Spent quite the hours listening to ambient soundtracks for construction of the details. From head to paper and then to keyboard and now here in your hands. It may be some time yet before I get the next arcs planned out, so you're gonna be holding onto this hellish cliffhanger for a while. But I'm still glad you made it here. Really hoping to have you wait just the right amount of time (not for too long.)


End file.
